The League of Extraordinary Monsters Must Die
by Christine M. Greenleaf
Summary: In this 3rd installment of the adventures of the League of Extraordinary Monsters, which includes Count Dracula, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Dr. Frankenstein and the Phantom of the Opera, the league must travel to Paris and Switzerland and back to face problem after problem, including heroes out for revenge, dangerous alter-egos, and Prima Donnas.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Henry Jekyll rang the bell and waited, whistling. The door was opened a moment later by Miss Emma Carew, who smiled at him. "Henry, darling, I'll only be a moment," she said, reaching inside for her hat. "I just have to get my coat."

"Take your time, my darling," replied Dr. Jekyll. "I'm happy to wait as long as you need."

"Where are we going for our walk today?" asked Emma as she shut the front door and locked it. "Down to the shopping district? Or to the park?"

"Whichever you'd prefer, darling," replied Jekyll, offering her his arm.

"The park," she replied, taking it and leaning against his shoulder. "There are less people. I hate crowds."

"So do I," agreed Jekyll. "We have so much in common, darling."

"That's why we're going to be married," said Emma, smiling at him. "I can't wait, darling."

"Nor can I," replied Jekyll.

"Then why don't you propose to me?" asked Emma. "We can't set a date until you do."

"I'm just giving it a little more time, darling," replied Jekyll. "Besides, once I do, there will be so much to do that we won't have any time until after the wedding. And I'll miss times like these, just the two of us alone on our walk."

Emma sighed. "I suppose you're right. But I do wish you'd do it soon, Henry. I want to be your wife."

"And I want to be your husband," replied Jekyll, kissing her forehead. "And trust me, darling, we will be man and wife, very soon."

"I do trust you, Henry," murmured Emma. "Explicitly."

They found a bench and sat down and looked at the trees and flowers which had just begun to bloom. Emma sighed and leaned against Jekyll, who put his arm around her. He suddenly launched into a fit of coughing, and Emma hurriedly sat up. "Henry, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned. "It's not…"

"No, it's not," replied Jekyll, as he stopped coughing. "It's just a little cold. I've had it for a couple of days."

Emma looked at him to make sure and then leaned against him again. "Have you…found someway to stop your…problem?" she asked.

"No, I haven't," replied Jekyll. "But don't worry, darling, Hyde's been coming less frequently of late."

"Thank goodness," breathed Emma.

"No, thank you, darling," murmured Jekyll, kissing her forehead again. "I've been so happy recently that he hasn't had a chance to appear."

She smiled. "I'm glad of that. I know eventually he'll disappear completely, and then our happiness will be complete."

Dr. Jekyll smiled at her. Personally, he disagreed. Hyde had always been with him, and he was unlikely to go away just because Jekyll had decided to get married. But he didn't like to spoil Emma's hopes, and so he replied, "Of course he will, darling."

He looked at his pocket watch. "Almost lunchtime. Would you like to come back to Carfax and eat there?"

"That would be wonderful," replied Emma.

"We'll take a cab," said Jekyll, standing up and helping her to her feet. "There's got to be one about here somewhere."

Several minutes later, Dr. Jekyll and Emma Carew arrived at Carfax Abbey. Jekyll opened the door with his key and then shouted, "Dracula, Elizabeth, Frankenstein! Is anyone home?"

There was no response. "They must be out," said Jekyll as he shut the door. "Well, we can still make lunch. I'm sure they won't mind."

"I most certainly will mind!" came a voice, angrily. Jekyll looked up to see Frankenstein at the top of the stairs, scowling.

"Oh, good afternoon, Frankenstein," said Jekyll, casually, continuing on to the kitchen.

"What's good about it?" growled Frankenstein.

"Oh, many things," replied Jekyll, lightly. "I'm sorry you don't think so, Frankenstein."

"Good afternoon, Dr. Frankenstein," said Emma, pleasantly.

Frankenstein glared at her, and then at Jekyll. "I don't think that's very nice," he snapped.

"What?" asked Jekyll.

"Bringing her here," Frankenstein growled. "You just like rubbing it in, don't you, Jekyll? It's very selfish of you."

"Frankenstein, it's hardly my fault that you lost Justine," retorted Jekyll.

"No, it's her fault," snapped Frankenstein. "She's an ungrateful, irrational, infuriating woman! But what woman isn't?" he snorted.

"Emma isn't," retorted Jekyll. "Do you want lunch, Frankenstein?"

"No, thank you," sniffed Frankenstein. "I'm going out."

He opened the door. "Dracula and Elizabeth are at the tavern," he said. "In case you were thinking of others rather than yourself. Good day, Jekyll."

He slammed the door. "It's a shame about Dr. Frankenstein and Miss Moritz," commented Emma.

"Not really," retorted Jekyll. "I don't think they had a very happy relationship, what with Frankenstein trying to control everything. He should stick to science."

"I'm glad you didn't, Henry," replied Emma, smiling at him.

"Emma, let me assure you, I make a much better scientist than I do a lover," replied Jekyll.

"I doubt that," she replied, grinning. He smiled back and kissed her.

"I'm lucky, you know," he murmured. "To have someone like you."

"I'm lucky," she retorted, grinning. "To have you."

They kissed again for a long time. There was an angry cough at the door and they broke to see Dr. Frankenstein standing there. "I forgot my hat," he snapped. "Don't let me interrupt anything."

He slammed the door again, and Emma giggled. Jekyll joined her in laughing, and then, kissing her again, said, "Come on. Let's get some lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Dr. Jekyll said goodbye to Emma and went to London. He strolled down the streets ablaze with nightlife and turned into a side street where a sign hung at the entrance to a tavern entitled _The Bat and Wolf_.

He opened the door of the tavern and was immediately jostled by people. The place was packed to the gills, and Jekyll knew why. It was ten till eight, and Elizabeth Bathory performed at eight.

Jekyll forded his way through the crowd to the bar. He saw Count Dracula standing behind the bar, leaning against the counter and chatting with a very pretty girl wearing an apron and carrying a tray. She was chatting with him, grinning and giggling, and Jekyll rolled his eyes.

He tapped Dracula on the shoulder. He turned and saw Jekyll, and grinned. "My dear Dr. Jekyll, it's been too long since your presence graced our doors," he said, smiling. "What brings you to my humble establishment?"

"Where's Elizabeth?" asked Jekyll, looking pointedly at the girl, who looked put out at being robbed of her companion.

"She's backstage, getting ready," replied Dracula, turning back to the girl.

Jekyll watched for a moment before he said, "Won't you introduce me to your charming friend?"

"She's not a friend, Jekyll," retorted Dracula, turning back to him. "She's an employee. This is Sally Thompson, our star waitress. Miss Thompson, Dr. Henry Jekyll, a very old and dear friend."

"Pleased to meet you," replied Jekyll.

Miss Thompson smiled. "And I you, Dr. Jekyll. My, Dracula, are all your friends as handsome as you are?" she asked, turning back to him with a grin.

"I hope not, Miss Thompson," replied Dracula, grinning. "Otherwise my looks are very common."

"Oh no, they're not," breathed Miss Thompson, grinning. "They're exceptional. Absolutely stunning," she murmured, touching his chin.

"You're welcome to admire, Miss Thompson," murmured Count Dracula with a grin.

Dr. Jekyll stood up. "I'm going to go see Elizabeth," he said, loudly.

"Don't take too long," retorted Count Dracula, not bothering to turn around or take his eyes off Miss Thompson. "She has a show in ten minutes."

Jekyll once again forded his way through the crowd until he made it to the entrance of Elizabeth's dressing room. There, he handed a card to the guard outside the door, who let him in. He knocked at Elizabeth's door and was greeted with a harsh, "Come in."

Jekyll entered and Elizabeth whirled around, about to launch into a torrent of words. She saw who it was, however, and managed a smile. "Oh, Henry, it's you," she said, through clenched teeth. "How nice of you to come see me."

"Hello, Elizabeth," he said, kissing her cheek. "You look well."

"Me? Oh yes, I'm very well," she replied, keeping her forced smile. "Very well indeed. Physically, of course, nothing the matter with me. But in other ways…"

"I've seen Dracula," interrupted Jekyll.

"Then you've also seen dear Miss Sally Thompson?" hissed Elizabeth. "You must have; the two are practically inseparable. Oh, I'd like to wring her little neck!" she hissed, taking her fury out on a perfume bottle and spraying a great deal more than needed.

"I don't know why he does this," sighed Jekyll. "I think anyone who has you should want no one else."

She smiled sincerely. "You're very sweet, Henry. Dracula should be more like you; he'd be a lot easier to get along with. But I suppose I shouldn't complain," she sighed. "After all, I could have Talbot again. Anything's better than that."

"You would have thought Dracula would have learned his lesson," commented Jekyll. "After last time."

"Yes," sighed Elizabeth. "But he's a very slow learner, apparently. It was wonderful for a while there, we were never more in love. But Dracula can't just love one woman," she sighed. "He has to love them all. Anyway, Henry, lovely seeing you, but I have a show. I'll see you afterward."

She left the dressing room and Jekyll returned to the main tavern. He took a seat at the bar and watched Dracula and Miss Sally Thompson converse or, the more accurate word in Jekyll's opinion, flirt. The curtain opened a moment later and the tavern silenced as Miss Elizabeth Bathory appeared on stage. She began singing:

_In all those children's fairy tales_

_There's talk of one true love_

_Something innocent, something pure_

_That's been ordained from above_

_Well, we're not children anymore_

_It's time to set straight the real score_

_We've learned life gets worse everyday_

_So who needs love anyway?_

_Love is a penniless beggar_

_It's really not worth a cent_

_It doesn't give pound notes and never_

_Pays up a bob for the rent._

_The world doesn't turn on feelings_

_And love can't help you survive_

_When the time comes between life and death_

_Love won't keep you alive._

_Love's a fool, love's a tool_

_Love's a jester, a joker, a clown_

_It'll have a grand time clouding your mind_

_And then leave your heart lying around_

_It's a trickster, a gambler, a robber, a thief_

_It'll steal your heart and leave you in grief_

_We foolish people are its prey_

_So who needs love anyway?_

_Love won't keep you warm at night_

_It won't keep your belly full_

_Love won't tell you wrong from right_

_It will abandon you as a rule_

_So don't trust its pleasant ways_

_If you want to be happy all of your days_

_Take my advice and stay away_

_For who needs love anyway?_

She finished and the applause was deafening. The cheers and hoots and applause overwhelmed the tavern, and Elizabeth bowed, beaming. It took several minutes for the crowd to calm down, and Elizabeth got off stage and went over to Dracula, who was still flirting with Miss Sally Thompson.

He barely looked at her as she approached. "Wonderful show, darling," he said, not taking his eyes off Miss Thompson.

Elizabeth glared at him and Miss Thompson. Elizabeth then took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," she murmured.

Miss Thompson was glaring at Elizabeth now as she kissed him again. Dracula pushed her away gently. "Not in public, darling," he muttered.

"You never used to mind me kissing you here before," retorted Elizabeth, her eyes narrowing.

"I don't want everyone watching us," he retorted.

"No, you don't want _her_ watching us," snapped Elizabeth, nodding at Miss Thompson.

"Nonsense, darling," replied Dracula casually, turning back to Miss Thompson.

"Don't deny it, Dracula," snapped Elizabeth. "You haven't taken your eyes off her ever since she came here. I can't understand why you don't love me anymore."

"Who said I don't love you anymore?" asked Dracula, lightly.

"You implied it," she retorted. "By making eyes at her," she snapped, glaring at Miss Thompson.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Elizabeth," said Dracula coolly.

"Liar," hissed Elizabeth. "A man who loved me wouldn't lie to me."

He looked at her. "Well, I suppose it's as your song says, darling," he said at last. "Who needs love anyway? I'm sure you'll get along fine without it," he said, turning back to Miss Thompson.

Elizabeth gaped at him in astonishment. Then she grew angry as tears came to her eyes. She struck him powerfully across the face and stormed off. Dracula was more surprised than hurt, but Miss Thompson shrieked. "Oh, Dracula, how dare she strike you?!" she cried.

"It's all right," he growled, gazing after her. "She's in a bad mood, as usual. It doesn't hurt."

"Oh, Dracula, you're so brave and strong," sighed Miss Thompson, stroking his cheek. "I know it must hurt terribly. What can I do to help relieve your pain?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something," replied Dracula, grinning.

Jekyll stood up, having heard enough. "I think I'll go see how Elizabeth is," he said.

"Fine, go," retorted Dracula. "But she'll be ungrateful, as she usually is. I'm getting pretty sick of her high-and-mighty attitude," he grumbled. "Just because she's my star doesn't mean she can act like a spoiled brat. Tell her that," he said, turning back to Miss Thompson.

Jekyll returned to Elizabeth's dressing room, where she was sobbing. "I knew he wouldn't change!" she wailed. "I don't know why I came back! I knew he couldn't be any different! I should never listen to him, I shouldn't believe him when he says he loves me! If he did he wouldn't…" she broke down sobbing again.

Jekyll put an arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder, crying. "I'm just an object to him, Henry!" she sobbed. "That's all I'll ever be! He can't think of me as anything else! He can't think for one moment that I might love him, and he might hurt me by…doing what he always does!"

"Elizabeth, I wish I could help you," murmured Jekyll. "But I don't know what I can do."

"You can't do anything, Henry," replied Elizabeth, smiling sadly, as she wiped her tears. "But be the wonderful friend you've always been. I did love you once, you know," she murmured.

"And I loved you," he replied, smiling. "And I still do. But Emma I love more, as I'm sure you do Dracula. And someday he'll realize that, and everything will be wonderful."

She grinned sadly. "If only I could believe that, Henry. I wish I could. But I can't."

He handed her a handkerchief and she dried her eyes. At that moment, the door opened and Count Dracula stood in the doorway. He glared at her. "You were very rude to me out there," he said, sternly.

"I'm glad," she retorted. "I should have struck Miss Thompson too, the little witch, but I just struck the nearest person."

"Elizabeth, your attitude has got to change," retorted Dracula, folding his arms across his chest. "It's bad for business."

"Business?" she snorted. "When did you ever care about business?"

"Since I bought this tavern," he retorted.

"You bought it for me!" shouted Elizabeth, tears coming to her eyes again. "Or have you forgotten already?! You bought it because I enjoyed performing here and you loved me, and wanted to make me happy! You've forgotten, haven't you?! How terrible it was without me, how you swore never to stray again!"

"I don't recall making such vows," he retorted. "And if you speak to me so harshly ever again, I may have to consider sacking you."

"You can't sack me!" she shrieked. "I'm your star! The only reason this damn tavern makes any money is because I'm here! Or would you put Miss Thompson up on stage and see how much money she makes?"

"Elizabeth, you really are blowing my involvement with Miss Thompson quite out of proportion," said Dracula, calmly. "I've taken a passing fancy in the girl, and you shouldn't be jealous while our romance lasts."

"Why not?" she demanded. "Am I, too, just a passing fancy?"

"Elizabeth, darling, you must never think that," said Dracula, softly. "I meant it when I said I can't live without you. But I can't live with you when you become irrational."

"Irrational!" she shrieked. "I'm irrational?! That little romance has turned your head, Count Dracula! You don't see how I could be a little angry at you placing your affections on another woman?!"

"No, frankly, I don't," he retorted, sitting down. "Please explain it to me."

Elizabeth looked ready to explode. She turned to Dr. Jekyll and said, forcing a smile, "Could you leave us, please, Henry dear? Count Dracula and I would like to discuss some things privately."

Jekyll nodded and left. He heard them arguing as he walked down the hall and exited the tavern.

He returned to Carfax, which seemed deserted. "Frankenstein!" he called. "Frankenstein! Where are you?"

"Up here!" called Frankenstein. Jekyll followed his voice to Frankenstein's laboratory. He opened the heavy door and froze at what he saw.

Frankenstein was at work on another creation. Jekyll, overcoming his initial shock, sighed. "You're at it again, are you?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

Frankenstein whirled on him, angrily. "Yes," he retorted. "But this one will be perfect! She will be a goddess on earth, a perfect, ethereal being, a gorgeous, exquisite, lovely…"

"It's going to be a woman?" asked Jekyll, surprised.

Frankenstein snorted. "Of course! I'm not going to marry a man!"

Jekyll stared at him, not comprehending. "You're going to…marry it?"

"Her, Jekyll," snapped Frankenstein. "It's going to be a woman. And yes. I figured that if Justine and other natural women don't appreciate me for my looks and talents and numerous other accomplishments, I'll build my own woman. I can remove the parts of the brain I don't want, and can customize her just as I'd like. She'll have blue eyes, and blonde hair, and…"

"That's disgusting," interrupted Jekyll, looking in distaste at the corpse on the table.

"Why?" demanded Frankenstein. "It's handy. Once it becomes popular, people will be begging me to create mates for them. I could charge them for it and make a fortune. I say, there's an idea," he muttered, his eyes alight.

"You're intending to marry something you created," said Jekyll, disdainfully. "What if you made an error? What if she became a vicious killer or something?"

"Then I'd give her to you, Jekyll," snapped Frankenstein. "She could marry Hyde."

Jekyll drew himself up. "Hyde has not appeared for several months," he said.

"Congratulations, I suppose," retorted Frankenstein. "But you didn't need Emma for that. All you needed was a little resolution."

Jekyll snorted. "You're chiding me on resolution and you're giving up completely on natural women and creating one of your own?"

"Exactly," replied Frankenstein, turning back to his work. "I'm determined to find the perfect mate. Or create her, if need be."

Jekyll shook his head. "Good night, Frankenstein," he said, leaving and shutting the door. "And good luck, I suppose."

Jekyll entered his own room and went over to his laboratory. All his experiments were there, and Jekyll looked at them fondly. He was happy, even if everyone else was dissatisfied. He wished he could at least help Elizabeth, though.

And then a thought struck him. "Surely science can cure Elizabeth's problem," he muttered to himself. "Surely there's something in the human body that controls attractions. And if that something could be fixed on just one person…"

Jekyll grabbed some materials and set to work, determined to help Elizabeth, whatever the cost. After all, he had loved her before he loved Emma, although Emma was his one true love. He merely had to propose to her for their happiness to be complete.


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma, dearest, we're concerned about your health," said Mrs. Bassett, kindly.

Emma Carew looked up, startled, from her tea, at one of the many old gossips present. She didn't like having them over, but was obliged to, since her father died. They insisted that someone must look after her.

"No need, Mrs. Bassett," she replied. "I'm quite well."

"Your well-being, I mean," replied Mrs. Bassett. "Jane tells me you're engaged to some scientist."

"Well, not officially engaged," said Emma, slowly. "He hasn't quite proposed to me yet."

"I see," said Mrs. Bassett, raising her eyebrows. There was a pause before she asked, slowly, "Is he a man of…good character?"

"Oh yes," replied Emma, readily. "He's the kindest, sweetest man I've ever met, and I love him dearly."

"Do you, dear?" asked Mrs. Bassett, sadly. "Believe me, I know these young men and their ways. What you may think of as love may not be exactly that."

"Who is there better than I to know if I am in love?" asked Emma. "I trust my heart, and I trust Henry."

"Oh, is that the man's name?" asked one of the other women, interested.

"Yes, Henry Jekyll. Dr. Henry Jekyll."

There was an immediate twittering at the mention of the name. "Did she say Dr. _Henry_ Jekyll?"

"How many Jekylls are there, dear?"

"I don't know any Henry Jekyll. Do you, Agnes?"

"No."

"I've heard his name before, but not in connection with the most respectable people."

"I've heard it mentioned with Count Dracula's."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"That handsome, charming, dashing scoundrel?"

"Libertine, I hear."

"I heard he escorted Miss Cynthia home one evening and didn't depart that night."

"Who, Dr. Jekyll?"

"No dear, Count Dracula."

"How scandalous! Does Miss Cynthia admit to it?"

"Of course not. Would you, dear?"

"My dear, if the man you intend to marry has connections like that, I suggest you think again," said Mrs. Bassett, turning to Emma.

"I like Dracula," said Emma, bluntly. "He's very kind to me, and he's one of Henry's best friends."

"Why is he kind to you, dear?" asked Mrs. Bassett, sweetly. "Think now."

Emma put down her cup. "If you are insinuating, Mrs. Bassett, that Count Dracula is interested in pursuing me, you are quite mistaken. He's involved with a woman already."

"Oh, who?" asked one of the women, eagerly.

"Her name is Elizabeth Bathory," replied Emma. "She works at a tavern."

"Oh, a common girl!" squealed one woman. "How scandalous! Why would a gentleman of Count Dracula's station want to associate with a common girl like that?"

"Why else?" asked Mrs. Bassett, dryly. "She has no scruples, if you understand what I mean."

Emma stood up. "I think I'll go get some more tea," she said, loudly.

"You can ring for the maid, dear," said Mrs. Bassett. "You do have a maid, I hope? Whatever would your dear, departed father say if I let you alone by yourself without any servants?"

"I do have a maid. But I prefer to do things for myself, thank you, Mrs. Bassett," retorted Emma. "I won't be a moment."

She left, hearing them changing the topic of conversation to her. "I personally feel sorry for our dear Emma. Obviously the man is keeping her in wait indefinitely, and doesn't intend to marry her."

"Horrid man!"

"Well, anyone who is a friend of Count Dracula's would be."

"But he's so handsome!"

"Poor, dear Emma is probably being lured to dishonor. Do you think she has been dishonored?"

"Oh, don't even suggest such things! But I wouldn't doubt it, if this wait keeps up."

Emma slammed her dishes down on the kitchen table, making the cup rattle in the saucer. She hastily wiped away the tears that had involuntarily sprung to her eyes. She didn't mind waiting, really, it wasn't that. It's just that the old women were so vicious! To Henry especially, for she cared little for her reputation. But Henry's needed all the help it could get.

The bell rang and Emma went to answer it, as the kitchen was right next to the front door. She was delighted to see Henry Jekyll standing there. "Henry!" she cried happily, throwing herself into his arms.

He kissed her, laughing. "Hello, darling. Didn't expect me today?"

"No, Henry, I didn't," she replied, embracing him. "I have other guests today."

"Oh," he said, surprised. "Well, don't let me keep you from them."

"Don't be silly, Henry. I want to stay away from them as long as possible," she whispered into his ear. He laughed and kissed her again.

"Who are they, Emma dear?" he asked.

"The town gossips," she retorted.

He laughed again. "My darling Emma, I knew there was some reason I loved you," he said, grinning.

"Hopefully there are many reasons," she retorted, in mock offense.

He kissed her. "Thousands," he murmured. "Millions. I couldn't list them all. You're too wonderful."

She giggled and said, her eyes aglow. "Henry, let's sneak away," she whispered. "Let's just leave them and go somewhere together."

"Now we mustn't be rude, darling," chided Jekyll. "We can't just leave them."

"Why not?" she asked, seriously.

He looked at her and laughed. "All right. Where shall we go?"

"The park," she replied. "We can go for a walk."

He nodded and she shut the door. They walked, arm in arm, to the park. "How's Dracula?" asked Emma.

"I wish he were better," replied Jekyll, grinning. "He's got his eye on a waitress now, which makes Elizabeth very angry."

"I can imagine," replied Emma, laughing. "I would be."

"I don't intend to fall for any waitresses, Emma," retorted Jekyll, indignantly.

"You'd better not," she replied, grinning. She was silent and then said, at last, "Henry, when are we going to be married?"

"As soon as possible, Emma dearest," he replied.

"Can we set a date?" she asked, timidly.

"I suppose," he replied.

"Oh no, we can't," she breathed, clapping a hand to her mouth. She laughed. "Henry, you haven't officially proposed to me yet."

He laughed too and then, kneeling down, withdrew a tiny box from his pocket. "I bought this this morning because I came to your house with the express purpose of doing just that," he said, grinning. "Emma Carew, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the lid.

Emma gasped at the large diamond on the ring. "Oh, Henry," she breathed. "Oh, Henry, oh yes, of course! Oh, Henry!" she exclaimed, feeling tears come to her eyes as he slid the ring onto her finger. "However did you…"

He put a hand to her lips. "No questions," he said, grinning. "You've said yes. You're committed now." He kissed her.

She drew away, smiling. "Whatever have I done, Dr. Jekyll?" she asked, in mock despair.

"Agreed to become my wife," he replied, grinning. "And I hope you're prepared for it."

"I've longed for it for a long time," she replied, smiling.

They kissed again and walked, hand in hand, back to the house. They entered the drawing room and the conversation immediately hushed. The women's eyes were all fixed on Jekyll, studying him closely.

"Mrs. Bassett, everyone, this is my fiancé, Dr. Henry Jekyll," said Emma, smiling at him.

"We heard you weren't truly her fiancé, Dr. Jekyll," spoke up one woman.

Jekyll grinned. "I am now," he replied, kissing Emma's hand.

"We're engaged," said Emma, beaming.

The women all began chatting at once, excitedly.

"Engaged, you hear that?"

"Perhaps we were mistaken."

"Oh, I hope I'm invited to the wedding!"

"Whatever shall I wear?"

"And a present, we must bring them a present."

Jekyll was oblivious to all of this, staring into Emma's eyes, knowing that he would never be happier until their wedding day, when…

He launched into a fit of coughing. Emma's smile immediately fell and she looked concerned. "Henry, is it…"

He nodded vehemently, feeling the demon welling up inside him. He had not felt it in so long and gasped for air. The women had ceased talking and stared at him, aghast. Emma took his arm and drew him out of the drawing room and shut the door.

"I've…got to leave," gasped Jekyll, feeling himself changing.

Emma nodded, rushing him to the door. He opened it and rushed out, turning back once to her. "Don't open the door to anyone," he gasped, clutching his throat, his voice turning hoarser. "I love you."

She nodded again, tears in her eyes, and shut the door. She walked slowly back to the drawing room, wiping her tears away. They had been so happy…something had to be done about that Hyde before they could be married, something had to be!

She re-entered the drawing room and the women didn't speak. "Is he all right, my dear?" asked Mrs. Bassett, concerned.

"Oh yes," replied Emma, forcing a smile. "It's just a little medical condition that seizes upon him sometimes. We'll fix it before our marriage though, never fear."


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Edward Hyde, finally released, was full of evil intention to anyone and everyone he met. He leered at passers-by on the street, but mainly tried to keep out of sight, for he was a well known and wanted criminal.

He headed straight for one of the few places he knew to be safe. _The Bat and Wolf_, Dracula's tavern.

He opened the door and pushed his way through the crowded tavern, glaring hatred at the customers. Striding up to the bar, he tapped Dracula, who was cleaning mugs, on the shoulder.

Dracula whirled around, angrily, but then smiled. "Oh, it's you, Mr. Hyde," he said, smiling. "Welcome back. I thought Dr. Jekyll said he had you under control."

"He'd like to think that," retorted Hyde. "He'll never be able to control me, and he'll never be rid of me, no matter what he does."

"How splendid," said Dracula. "Well, would you like a drink?"

"Yes," retorted Hyde. "I wouldn't come here for company; I've got other places for that," he added with a grin.

"I'm sure," retorted Dracula. "An ale, then? It's most popular, although I can't see why. Disgusting stuff, really, as most of this alcohol is."

"An ale would be fine," retorted Hyde. "I suppose."

"I'd have Miss Thompson get it for you, but I don't know where she's got to," he said, looking around the bar with narrowed eyebrows. Elizabeth appeared at his shoulder, filing her nails casually.

"Elizabeth, darling, have you seen Miss Thompson?" he asked, turning to her.

"No, I haven't, dear," replied Elizabeth lightly.

"She must be about here somewhere," muttered Dracula. "Sally wouldn't just suddenly leave like that."

"She's Sally, is she?" asked Elizabeth, casually.

"It sounds friendlier, darling," retorted Dracula. He sighed. "I suppose I'll have to pour it myself," he muttered, seizing a glass and pulling at the tap. He shoved it at Hyde and said, "Excuse me."

He stormed off to go look for Miss Thompson and Elizabeth laughed. "He won't find her," she murmured, grinning.

"Why not?" asked Hyde, grinning back. "What've you done with her?"

"She's gone," replied Elizabeth. "I sacked her. I told her if she didn't get her lovely little form from my tavern this instant, I would rip out her heart with my hands and drink her hot blood. That was after I throttled her, so she was quite ready to take me seriously."

Hyde laughed. "You're fiendish, darling," he murmured, taking a swig of his drink.

"If the only way I can keep my Dracula faithful is to eliminate the competition, I shall do it," retorted Elizabeth. "Nobody is going to take him from me, nobody," she growled, her eyes tingeing red.

"I admire your resolve, darling," replied Hyde, grinning. "Not that it will do much good, unless you intend to murder every woman in London."

"If I must," she replied, seriously. "So be it."

Dracula returned, puzzled. "I don't know where she's gone," he muttered. He then shrugged. "Oh well, she'll be back, I'm sure."

"I'm sure," agreed Elizabeth, smiling at him. "Meanwhile, we have about a half hour until my next show. We could slip into the back for a little…drink," she murmured, laying her hand on his.

He looked at her and shrugged. "All right," he agreed. "I am a bit thirsty."

She smiled at him and took his hand, and they went back into her dressing room. Hyde finished his drink and left the tavern, ready to do something evil. He had been cooped up far too long, and was ready to extract his vengeance on Jekyll for that.

He wished he could harm Emma, but she was too clever to let him in or even open the door. The only experiment Jekyll was working on was for Elizabeth's sake, and he didn't want to hinder it. Finally, he decided that Frankenstein was the only one whom he could successfully annoy, and so he returned to Carfax.

Frankenstein was in the study, flipping through a book of names. "Do you like the name Veronica?" he asked as Hyde entered.

"No," retorted Hyde.

"How about Valerie?"

"No."

"Vanessa?"

"No."

"Well, what name do you suggest for my bride, then?" demanded Frankenstein.

"Oh, I don't know. Rosie. That's the name of a girl who solicits in Wapping, and has a good deal more going for her than just looks, let me tell you," said Hyde, grinning unpleasantly.

Frankenstein snorted, flipping a page in his book. "If you think that I'm going to name my bride after some street woman, you can think again. Her name must be perfect, just as she will be perfect. And 'V' is simply the most perfect letter in the alphabet, so she must have a name with a 'V'."

"Violet," replied Hyde. "That's another girl in Wapping. Not as enjoyable as Rosie, but not bad."

"I'm sure," retorted Frankenstein. "Vivian. Now there's a lovely name. Vivian."

"Too fancy," retorted Hyde. "You want a name that's short and simple. It's easier to remember."

"Virginia is also a lovely name," commented Frankenstein.

Hyde shook his head. "It implies innocence. You never want a girl who's too innocent, she's no fun."

"I'm sure you'd know," snapped Frankenstein. "Go away and leave me to my name searching. Let's see what they have in the 'F' section, the second-most perfect letter of the alphabet," he muttered, flipping there. "Felicity, Fiona, Florence…"

Hyde left him rattling off names. He went upstairs to Jekyll's room and tried to find someway to foil him. There was that solution he was working on, that goodwill solution, to separate his good half. Hyde greatly wanted to sabotage that.

He found it among the chemicals and prepared to smash it, when the doorbell rang. He growled and stormed back downstairs. "Don't get up," he called to Frankenstein. "I'll get it."

He opened the door to see Frankenstein's creation, Adam, and his wife, Victoria. "Hello, Mr. Hyde," said Adam, smiling. "Is…"

Hyde cut him off with a growl and slammed the door in his face. "Creatures of yours," he snapped at Frankenstein.

He stormed upstairs as Frankenstein opened the door and exclaimed, "Adam, Victoria, what a pleasant surprise! Come in! Wait until you see what I'm working on…"

Hyde shut the door of Jekyll's room and promptly smashed the beaker, scattering its contents on the floor. "Idiot Jekyll," he growled, grinning. "You'll never be rid of me. You know that, and little Emma will realize it too. You can't marry her without hurting her. Know that."

Cackling gleefully, he downed the contents of several beakers and fell asleep, knowing that Henry Jekyll, when he returned, would be furious.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Henry Jekyll woke up the next evening and slowly got to his feet. Hyde's words rang in his ears, and he clapped his hands to his ears to block them out. "I will be rid of you!" he hissed. "There must be a way! There must!"

He went downstairs where Dracula, Frankenstein, and Adam were seated at the table, discussing things. Jekyll entered the room and said, beaming, "You people will never guess the news."

Frankenstein snorted, turning to him. "What? Has Hyde destroyed your little experiments again?"

"Yes," growled Jekyll, glaring at him. "But that's not the news. It's about Emma and me."

"What about Emma and you?" asked Dracula.

Jekyll smiled. "We're engaged."

There was a stunned silence. Then Dracula said, his voice full of pity. "Oh, Jekyll, I'm so sorry."

"Why?" demanded Jekyll, angry. "It's wonderful news."

Dracula shook his head. "No, it isn't. You think it is, but it's not. No, no, Jekyll, back out now while you still can. Once they get their claws into you, they never let go. You'll never have any fun ever again."

"I think marriage is quite fun," spoke up Adam. "It's a rewarding experience, and I wouldn't trade marriage to Victoria for anything in the world."

"Do you realize that you'll have to be loyal to one woman for the rest of your life?" demanded Dracula.

"Yes," replied Jekyll. "And I don't see why I should ever want another woman when I have Emma."

Dracula laughed. "You say that now. Just wait. I give it a month, at most. After the honeymoon's over, that's it. They show their true face, and it's a terrible and hideous one."

"My Victoria and I are very happy," argued Adam. "We've never wanted others."

"No offense, Adam, but that's not exactly surprising," commented Frankenstein. "I'm going to have to agree with Dracula. Marriage is a terrible thing; it just weighs you down."

"It takes years off your life, believe me," said Dracula.

"How do you know?" demanded Jekyll. "Were you ever married?"

"No," replied Dracula. "But I've known thousands of people who were. Poor, innocent people lured into an eternal and fatal trap, just like you, Jekyll. Believe me, back out while you still can."

"I don't intend to back out," retorted Jekyll. "I love Emma, and I want to marry her."

Dracula sighed. "As you wish. But we'll see how much you love her after the marriage."

"Don't listen to him, Dr. Jekyll," said Adam, smiling. "Marriage is wonderful, really. You're going to be very happy."

Jekyll nodded, sitting down. "Where's Elizabeth?" he asked Dracula.

"Oh, she's at the tavern, sulking," grumbled Dracula. "She refused to come home last night."

"Really, why?" asked Jekyll. "I thought everything had been patched up between you."

"It had been," he admitted. "But…when we were…biting, I…let a name slip that she shouldn't have heard."

"Was it Sally?" asked Jekyll, sighing.

He nodded. "Well, it was involuntary. Anyway, she's refused to come home until I change my ways. And she can stay there forever, if she'd like," he retorted.

"You two act like such children," snorted Frankenstein. "Speaking of which, what have you done with yours?" he asked, turning to Adam. "Haven't drowned them yet, I assume?"

"Oh no, never," replied Adam. "Justine is looking after them."

"Oh," said Frankenstein, and he was silent.

"You could go visit her," suggested Adam.

"Oh no, I can't do that," snapped Frankenstein. "She'd think it was a surrender, and I must be firm in my resolve. No, she must learn respect towards me. That's the only way a healthy relationship can be maintained."

"You would know," snorted Dracula, standing up. "I have to go see Elizabeth, see if I can't talk her out of this little fit. Women are so complicated. Just wait until you're married, Jekyll," he muttered.

The doorbell rang at that moment, and Dracula went to get it. Frankenstein fidgeted with his hands and said at last, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt just to check-in on her. Make sure she's safe. That's not a surrender, is it?"

"Not at all," replied Adam.

"You should certainly go," said Jekyll. "I'm sure she'd appreciate it. And so would I."

The door shut and Dracula came back, opening a letter. He held it up. "From our dear friend, Monsieur Erik," he said.

He read it and his eyebrows narrowed. "Dear me, this sounds serious," he said. "Of course Monsieur Erik is a theatrical person, and one can never be sure what's serious and what's not with them."

"What does it say?" asked Jekyll, curious.

Dracula handed him the letter and Jekyll read:

_To Count Dracula and my fellow members of LEM:_

_ A most dreadful thing has occurred at my opera. Such a catastrophe as this has never before occurred at the Opera Populaire, not even when I was performing my Opera Ghost tricks. You all must come at once and see what you can do to put it right. Please, Monsieurs. I would not ask unless I were desperate, and we are desperate. Please hurry as soon as you can. My future and the future of the opera may depend upon it._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Your obedient friend_

_ O.G. (Erik)_

"It does sound serious," agreed Jekyll. "But I don't want to leave Emma so soon after our engagement."

"Well, I'm not going," said Frankenstein, standing up. "I'm going to Switzerland to check-up on Justine."

"I suppose I'll have to go," sighed Dracula, folding up the letter. "And Elizabeth, if she's willing. Adam, what about you?"

He shook his head. "Victoria and I are just passing through. We'll be gone in a few days, off to Rome. It's sort of our second honeymoon, since Justine's taking care of the children."

"Well, I can't be the only one who responds to our friend's call for help," retorted Dracula. "We're a league, and we must help each other. One of you must come with me."

Nobody volunteered. Finally, Jekyll sighed and said, "I suppose I will. Emma will understand. It will only be a few days, won't it?"

"I think so," replied Dracula. "Unless it really is serious, which I doubt. Monsieur Erik is known for exaggeration."

"Well, have a good time," said Frankenstein, cheerfully, standing up. "I, for one, hope you immensely enjoy spending time in an opera, listening to opera singers, and listening to Erik complain. It should be loads of fun."

"It could be," mused Dracula, grinning. "It's in Paris. And Paris is a…lovely city."

"I wouldn't test Elizabeth's patience, Dracula," said Jekyll. "Remember what happened last time."

Dracula sighed. "Yes. The girl's oversensitive and possessive. You see what I mean, Dr. Jekyll? Once they get a hold of you, you'll have no fun ever again."

"I don't think chasing after Parisian women is fun," commented Jekyll, dryly.

"I bet Mr. Hyde will think it is," retorted Dracula, grinning. "Anyway, I have to go try to reason with Elizabeth. She'll go for Erik's sake, I know. She likes him."

"I'm beginning to think she likes everyone in the league except you," said Frankenstein, smiling.

He grinned. "Love often works that way. See you later, gentlemen."

Jekyll sighed and re-read the letter. It did sound urgent, and he was sure Emma would understand. She had never met Erik, but she would surely understand that a friend in need was a friend indeed. He sincerely hoped she would.

Emma Carew answered the door herself, and beamed when she saw Henry Jekyll standing there.

"Henry!" she exclaimed. "Do come in!"

"Thank you," he said, managing a smile. "But what I have to say won't take long."

Her face fell. "Something's the matter?" she asked, concerned.

"You could say that," he replied, slowly. "I have to go away for a while."

"Away?" she repeated. "Why? For how long?"

"Not long," assured Jekyll. "Dracula said it should only take a couple of weeks, or a month at most."

"A month?" she repeated, paling. "Henry, why? I was hoping we could spend some time together and plan our wedding."

"We can do that when I return, darling," he said, comfortingly. "Dearest, you know I wouldn't leave you unless it were serious."

She sat down. "Yes, I know," she said, forcing a smile. "I suppose when you return we can plan our wedding. In the meantime, I'll…amuse myself, I suppose."

"Darling, I'll be back as soon as I can," he said, sitting down next to her. "I promise."

"I know you will," she murmured, gazing at him. "But it won't be soon enough."

He kissed her. "Trust me, darling," he murmured. "I'll write you every day. And I'll send you a postcard from Paris."

"Paris?" she repeated, astonished. "You didn't tell me you were going to Paris!"

"I didn't think it would matter," replied Jekyll.

"I've never been to Paris!" exclaimed Emma, happily. "I'll come with you, Henry!"

Jekyll's jaw dropped. "No," he said at last. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?" she asked, looking sad. "Don't you want me to come?"

"Darling, of course I do," he replied. "It's just…what if Hyde returned while you were with me? And what if something happened to you in that big city?"

"Henry, don't be so paranoid!" laughed Emma. "I'll be with you all the time! And if Dracula's coming along, he can protect me as well. I'll be perfectly safe in your company."

"Yes, I suppose…" began Jekyll.

"Then it's settled!" she cried, standing up. "I'm going upstairs to pack! Oh, Henry, I'm so excited!" she cried, rushing up the stairs. "Our first trip together! And to Paris nonetheless! Such a beautiful, romantic city! Oh, Henry, I can't wait!"

Jekyll gulped. He was not sure he wanted Emma coming along, for her own safety. If Hyde was ever alone with her…And what if Dracula decided that he wanted to turn his attentions to Jekyll's fiancée? Paris would not be safe for her at all. The trip could be entirely hazardous, and Jekyll knew he would be worrying every minute of it.

He waited in the drawing room while she packed, a thousand horrible possibilities flashing through his mind. By the time she came down, dressed to travel and carrying a suitcase, he had thought of everything from murder to giving herself a paper cut on the hotel stationary.

"I'm all ready to go," she said, setting down her bag, smiling broadly. The doorbell rang and Emma went to answer it. "Oh, Count Dracula, Miss Bathory, how lovely to see you!" she exclaimed.

"It's lovely to see you again, Miss Carew," replied the voice of Count Dracula, suavely. "Is Dr. Jekyll here?"

"Oh yes. He's just told me you're leaving. Come in," she said, ushering them inside.

Jekyll rose as Count Dracula and Elizabeth entered, Elizabeth looking very angry and shooting furious glances at Dracula now and again.

"You look packed, Miss Carew," commented Dracula, noticing the suitcase. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh yes. I'm coming with you and Henry," said Emma, excitedly.

"Really?" asked Count Dracula, raising an eyebrow at Jekyll. "Well, how delightful. We welcome your company, Miss Carew," he said, bowing and kissing her hand.

Elizabeth clutched her hands together tightly, her eyes tingeing red. Jekyll noticed and said, "Well, Dracula, we should probably go back to Carfax and pack and then start on the earliest possible train."

"A very good idea, Dr. Jekyll," replied Dracula. "Come, my darling," he said, taking Elizabeth's arm. "We'll see you back at Carfax, Dr. Jekyll. Miss Carew," he said, bowing and kissing her hand again.

They left and Emma smiled, embracing Jekyll. "Oh, Henry, aren't we going to have such a lovely time?" she sighed.

"Yes," Jekyll murmured, glumly. "I'm sure we are."


	6. Chapter 6

"I do hope Dr. Frankenstein and Adam got off all right," commented Dracula as he continued to read the paper, breaking the heavy silence that had descended in the train box.

Jekyll and Emma sat on one side, Jekyll gazing out the window and Emma reading a book. Dracula sat next to Elizabeth. She too was reading, but shot angry glances at Dracula now and again. Apparently she hadn't forgiven him for the "Sally" incident.

"Oh, I'm sure they did," replied Jekyll. "Frankenstein's a scientist, after all. Catching a train shouldn't be too hard for him."

"Yes, but there's a boat ride after that," replied Dracula. "And I know the doctor's not fond of water. He gets dreadfully ill."

"I know," replied Jekyll, grinning. "But he'll manage, I suppose."

He stood up. "I'm going to get a drink in the dining car. Would anyone else like something?"

"No, thank you, Henry dear," replied Emma, smiling at him.

"I think you know the answer to that, Jekyll," retorted Dracula.

"Right, I'm going," said Jekyll. In truth, he just needed to get out of the heavy, oppressive atmosphere of the box.

Elizabeth felt the same. "I'm going to go powder my nose," she invented. "If anyone cares."

"Have a good time, dearest," replied Count Dracula, not looking up from the paper.

She glared at him and stormed off, fuming. Dracula, seeing that he was alone in the box with Miss Carew, put down his paper and asked, kindly, "Enjoying your book, Miss Carew?"

She looked up and smiled. "Yes, thank you. It's very interesting."

"Let's have a look," he said, taking Jekyll's seat by her side. He peered at the cover whose title read _Scientific Advances of the Last Century_. He laughed. "You're meant to be Jekyll's wife, do you know that?"

She grinned, blushing. "Don't you like science, Count Dracula?" she asked.

He shook his head vehemently. "Can't stand the stuff. I find it so dry and boring. Fiction is much more to my liking. Anything's possible in it."

"Anything's possible in science," replied Emma. "It just needs to be discovered. And it needs an idea to start it off."

"In that case, the imagination and the logical are indispensable to each other," replied Count Dracula, smiling. "An admirable combination."

She smiled at him and continued reading. "I'm sure you and Dr. Jekyll will be very happy," said Count Dracula.

"Oh, so am I," she replied happily. "Henry's such a wonderful man."

"Yes, of course he is," replied Count Dracula, innocently, staring at the ceiling. "Why should you want anyone else?"

"I shouldn't," she replied.

"Oh," said Count Dracula, somewhat disappointed. There was a long silence before he asked, "You're sure?"

"Yes, quite sure," she replied, looking up at him, puzzled. "Why should I?"

"Oh, you shouldn't," he said, hurriedly. "It's just…Dr. Jekyll was, essentially, the first man you ever met. You haven't experimented with many others. And love is so like a science, Miss Carew," he said, moving closer to her. "One must experiment, and discover as one goes. Because one never knows when one will stumble upon a reaction. You understand?" he asked.

"Oh yes," she replied. "I think it's a wonderful analogy."

"Do you?" he asked. "Good. Anyway, one must…experiment," he murmured, laying a hand upon the cover of her book and shutting it gently. "With various reactants."

She looked up to see his face startlingly close. "Count Dracula, I'm not sure I understand what you're saying," she said, startled.

"That's all right," he whispered. "I'll demonstrate."

His mouth moved to hers and their lips were inches from meeting when…

The door of the box opened and Dr. Jekyll entered. Count Dracula quickly drew away, seizing his paper from across the box and looking engaged in it.

"Emma, dear, I brought you a glass of water," said Jekyll, handing it to her.

"Oh, thank you, Henry," she replied, smiling at him. She had not been upset at all by the encounter, which she assumed to be a joke on Count Dracula's part.

"Dracula, I saw…" began Jekyll, but he stopped, staring at him. "Why is your paper upside down?" he asked.

"Is it?" asked Dracula, looking at it. He laughed. "So it is. How silly of me."

"I saw Elizabeth over by the dining car. She was talking to some man," continued Jekyll.

"Was she?" asked Count Dracula, casually. "Well, she's welcome to talk. As long as she doesn't do more than that. I think I'll go find her, as a matter of fact. Excuse me," he said, standing up and leaving the box.

Jekyll looked after him. "He seemed nervous, didn't he?" he asked, taking his seat next to Emma again.

She laughed. "Yes, he did. No doubt he's concerned about your friend. What did you say his name was?"

"Oh, Erik," replied Jekyll. "He's an…unusual man, but I think you'll like him."

"Henry, if he's one of your friends, of course I'll like him," replied Emma, smiling.

He smiled. "I'm glad you have absolute confidence in me, Emma."

"Of course I do," she replied, grinning. "I trust my future husband."

He kissed her. "I'm glad," he murmured. "And I can't wait until this trip is over, so we can be married."

"Neither can I, Henry," sighed Emma, leaning against his chest. "But I think we should enjoy our time together. It's sort of an early honeymoon, isn't it?" she asked, kissing him.

"I don't know that we want to think of it like that," replied Jekyll, hastily. "After all, dear, I still haven't found a way to get rid of Hyde."

"Oh," said Emma, glumly.

"But don't worry, I've brought all my chemicals with me," replied Jekyll. "I'll be working on it during the trip, and a solution simply must be found."

"I know it will, Henry," she replied, snuggling into his arms. "I trust you."

Jekyll held her tightly, hoping he trusted himself. He would have to put immense restraint on himself this trip, and keep a tight reign on Hyde. The consequences could be disastrous if he were released. He could not let that happen.

"Oh, look, there it is!" squealed Emma, pointing excitedly out the train window as the city of Paris became visible not too far off. "There's the Eiffel Tower! I've heard so much about it! Oh, isn't it magnificent!"

"Magnificent," agreed Jekyll, staring in awe at the recently erected structure.

"Isn't it lovely, Elizabeth?" asked Count Dracula, putting his arm around her.

She grunted in response and shook his arm off. "It's just a stupid tower," she growled. "We have thousands of them in Hungary. And they aren't hideous like that metallic monstrosity."

"Hideous?" gasped Emma, astonished. "Oh no! It's wonderful!"

"Everyone is entitled to his own opinion about the Eiffel Tower," said Dracula, hastily, trying to prevent the fight which he knew to be coming. Elizabeth was angry and on edge, and very quick to fight with anyone who disagreed with her. "We'd better go collect the bags. The train could stop at any moment."

A few minutes later, the train hissed to a stop. The four disembarked along with a great crowd rushing to get off. Dracula helped Elizabeth down while Jekyll did the same for Emma, shielding her from several passengers who would have willingly trampled her in their hurry to get off.

"It certainly is busy, isn't it?" asked Emma, looking around, wide-eyed. "I don't think I've ever been to any place so busy!"

"It's quite all right, Miss Carew," said Count Dracula, approaching them. "Stay close to me and Dr. Jekyll and we shan't let any harm come to you."

"I know that, Count Dracula," replied Emma, grinning.

Elizabeth tightly clutched her bag and seized Dracula's hand. "Come on," she growled, pulling him out of the station.

They all followed and caught a cab waiting outside. "To the opera," said Count Dracula, stepping in after everyone else and shutting the door.

It was not long before the horse's hooves clattered up the cobblestone road leading to the Opera Populaire, a beautiful, circular building with the statues of angels standing upon its roof.

"How gorgeous!" sighed Emma, gazing at it. "Your friend must be fortunate to live in a place such as this, Henry!"

"Yes, I suppose he is," replied Jekyll.

The cab stopped and everyone got out. Dracula paid the driver and then the four entered the dark, mysterious realm of the Phantom's opera.

It was very busy for a day without a show that evening. People rushed to and fro in an agitated manner, shouting things to one another. In the confusion, Dracula caught the attention of a ballet girl and asked, taking off his hat, politely, "Excuse me, miss, but we're looking for the Phantom of the Opera."

He had expected some sort of reaction, that of fright or shock, but no such reaction came. She nodded and said, "Yes, he's in the manager's office. Up the stairs and to the right."

"Thank you," replied Count Dracula. He turned to Jekyll, puzzled. "I wonder what he's doing in the manager's office."

They followed the girl's directions and soon came to a door. Dracula knocked and a voice Jekyll recognized shouted, "_Entrez!"_

Dracula pushed open the door to reveal Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, hurriedly writing something on a piece of paper. He had several other stacks of papers surrounding him on the desk he was working at, and he looked up as they entered. He gave a cry of joy and stood up, rushing over to them and pumping Dracula's and then Jekyll's hand vigorously.

"You've come!" he cried. "Thank heaven! I was about to go out of my mind! Come in, sit down, sit down," he said, gesturing to some chairs surrounding the desk.

He seized Elizabeth's hand as she entered and kissed it. "My dear Countess Elizabeth, I'm so glad you've come! And I don't believe I've met you, madam," he said, turning politely to Emma.

"Erik, this is my fiancée, Emma Carew," said Jekyll, introducing her. "Emma, this is Monsieur Erik, a very good friend of mine."

"It's an honor, Monsieur," said Emma, smiling.

Erik bowed. "_Enchantee, Cherie_," he said, kissing her hand. "My, Jekyll, you did not tell me she was quite so beautiful as this," he said, turning to Jekyll and beaming. "My own Christine is a rival to your beauty, madam," he said, nodding politely at Emma.

"Thank you very much, Monsieur," said Emma, blushing.

"Please, madam, Erik," he corrected. "I am at your disposal, for I have no doubt that your presence on this trip helped convince Dr. Jekyll to come. I'm grateful to you."

"Did I hear my name, Erik?" asked Christine, entering the room.

"Ah, angel, we were just talking about you," said Erik, kissing her cheek. "Our wonderful league members have come to help us out with our little problem."

"Oh, could you?" cried Christine, her eyes shining with hope as she gazed at them. "That would be fantastic!"

"I would be honored to give it a try, Miss Daae," said Count Dracula, smiling at her. "But just what precisely is this problem?"

Christine shuddered. "Oh, it's terrible! Tell them, Erik!" she cried, turning to her husband.

He nodded heavily. "It is, as my darling says, terrible. You may be wondering, Monsieur, why I am here in this office instead of in my secret passageways about the opera. Well, several weeks ago, I got very irritated at my managers and sacked them."

Christine clapped hand to her mouth to conceal a sob, and Erik continued. "Yes, sacked them. I realized that I could run this opera better than the both of them, and so I told them to go and leave my opera in my hands. Well, this was all very well for a few weeks. Until I decided to perform my own opera of my own composition. You remember my _Don Juan Triumphant_?"

Dracula nodded. "A very lovely piece, I must admit."

"That is the opera I decided to perform," sighed Erik. "And ever since then, nothing has gone right. It's like I'm back to my old Opera Ghost tricks, but I'm not. Things just seem to happen unfortunately in this opera. Anyway, we're three weeks from the opening of my show, the show that will establish my reputation as the greatest composer and greatest director this opera has ever seen, and…"

He steadied himself on his desk and continued, choking. "And…our Don Juan can't sing!"

Christine burst into tears and Erik sank into a chair. Dracula stared at them both, not comprehending. "Why not?" he asked at last. "What's the matter with him?"

"Oh, well, it was partially my doing," sighed Erik, glumly. "He wasn't singing the part the way I wanted him to, and so, just to punish him and give him a little incentive to work harder, I used the Punjaab lasso on him. Just lightly," he said, hastily. "Anyway, I pulled too hard and the cord shredded through his throat and damaged his vocal cords. He can barely speak, let alone sing." He sighed. "It's terrible, isn't it?" he asked.

Dracula stared at him. "Erik, this had better not be the emergency you called us down for," he growled, threateningly.

"Why not?" asked Erik, surprised. "Don't you think it's serious?"

Count Dracula stood up, eyes blazing. "Serious?" he repeated. "It couldn't be less serious! You strangled your own singer and you expect us to come all the way from England to clear up your own damn mess when you're three weeks from your stupid opera premiering? You think that's serious?!"

"Yes," replied Erik, sincerely. "Dreadfully serious."

"Oh, Count Dracula, you will help us, won't you?" asked Christine, through her tears. "If Erik's opera doesn't premiere, he'll be a laughing stock! No one will ever consider him seriously as the director of this opera! And who knows what will happen to the Opera Populaire then, let alone Erik and me?"

"Frankly, my dear Miss Daae, I couldn't care less," retorted Dracula, heading for the door. "I don't know what you expect me to do about it anyway."

"We were hoping you could help us find a Don Juan," replied Erik. "Please, Dracula. It is quite imperative."

Christine lay a hand on his arm. "Please," she begged, gazing up at him with tears in her wide, blue eyes.

Count Dracula could never refuse a damsel in distress. He sighed and then said, "All right. I suppose now that we're here we'll stay. Besides, Dr. Jekyll and Miss Carew I'm sure would like to see the sights."

"What a marvelous idea!" cried Erik, jumping to his feet. "I'll give you a tour of the opera! I needed something to do anyway besides these damn letters. Nobody knows the opera better than me, my dear, no one," he said, taking Emma's arm. "I built it, you know. Well, some of it. It's rather a long story…"

Christine and Jekyll followed them, and Dracula and Elizabeth followed them, Dracula fuming. "I can't believe he called us all the way down here about a damn opera," he hissed.

"Don't worry, darling," said Elizabeth, who seemed to have regained her good humor at Dracula's anger. She kissed his cheek. "I'm sure we'll have a marvelous time."

"Here's my box," said Erik, entering Box Five. "It's lovely, isn't it? And down there is the stage, where they're rehearsing my opera. The parts they can without Don Juan anyway. They…"

He stopped, squinting. "No!" he shouted, suddenly angry. "No, no, no! That's not right at all!"

Drawing himself up, he said in a booming voice that resounded around all sides of the opera, "The ballet looks terrible! Switch the pirouette with the arabesque! And graceful; you people look like a pack of gorillas! This is an opera, not a zoo!"

"Yes, Monsieur Director," echoed the people on stage.

"Sorry about them," said Erik, turning sheepishly back to his guests. "But you can't expect them to be perfect. Although they should be, three weeks from show!" he shouted, making his voice resound again. "This will be my greatest masterpiece, and it must be perfect! Do you understand?! Perfect!"

"Yes, Monsieur Director," they echoed again.

"My Christine plays the innocent Aminta, Don Juan's prospective conquest," said Erik, kissing her hand. "To perfection. She is the only perfect person in this entire company. I tell you, if we were not three weeks from show, there would be a lot more sackings, I guarantee it."

"Don Juan won't conquer much if he isn't there," commented Dracula, dryly. "Incidentally, why aren't you playing him?"

"I?" laughed Erik. "Oh no, I couldn't. For one, I'm far too busy directing. I'm also conducting the orchestra for the show. And secondly, I don't have the looks for it. Don Juan is handsome and seductive, and I hardly think my face would have that effect on anyone."

"Good point," agreed Jekyll.

"Still, if worse comes to worst, I suppose I'll have to," sighed Erik. "Although it will be an utter failure. Who ever heard of the greatest lover the world has ever known with a face like a corpse?"

"It certainly would be improbable," agreed Dracula. "Well, it does appear you have a problem."

Erik nodded. "A very large one. Ah well. We must make do as we can. I'm in the process of writing to several opera companies and seeing if we can borrow their lead tenor, but so far I haven't had much success. Still, we must persevere, mustn't we? I think I should probably get back to writing those, actually. I'll finish the tour tomorrow. Besides, you people are probably tired. No doubt you'll want to get checked into your hotel."

"Hotel?" repeated Jekyll, puzzled. "Aren't we staying with you?"

"Good heavens, no," replied Erik, laughing. "My lair isn't big enough for all of you. It's a small, private place, just for Christine and me. And I'm sure you don't like waking up to organ music early in the morning. No, no, you couldn't possibly stay with us!"

"You are paying for the hotel, I trust?" asked Dracula, lightly.

Erik looked at him, puzzled. "My dear friend, no," he replied. "I never said I'd provide for your stay in my letter, did I? Besides, I can't afford it at the moment. It costs a fortune to maintain an opera, and that tenor won't come cheap. You must simply make do for yourselves."

"Wonderful," growled Dracula. "I know you're immensely grateful for our presence here. I tell you, if I had known all of this before, I never would have left England," he growled, storming off with Jekyll, Elizabeth, and Emma following him. He sighed. "We'd best find a hotel, I suppose. I wonder how much it would cost to book all of us into the Ritz?" he said, withdrawing his wallet and counting bills.

Jekyll tapped him on the shoulder and lowered his voice, "Dracula, we can't stay in a hotel," he whispered, hoarsely.

"Why not?" asked Dracula. "We'll get two rooms, that should be ample, one for Elizabeth and me and one for you and Emma."

"That's just it!" hissed Jekyll. "I can't stay in a hotel room with Emma before we're married! Besides, what if Hyde…" he stopped, fearing to complete the thought.

"Oh, don't be so fussy, Jekyll," retorted Dracula. "Besides, we can't afford three rooms. It's either you and Miss Carew share one, or one of you sleeps out on the street."

"Couldn't we just get a cheaper hotel?" asked Jekyll.

Dracula looked at him as if he were insane. "Of course not," he retorted. "I won't stay in any hotel but the best. I'm a count, after all, not some commoner."

"But Dracula, I can't!" hissed Jekyll. "I could restrain myself, but Hyde…it would be terrible, Dracula!"

Dracula sighed. "Well, I suppose I can share a room with Miss Carew," he suggested, turning to Jekyll and smiling.

Jekyll glared at him. "No, I suppose we'll have to," he sighed. "I suppose it will be all right."

"I'm sure it will be," said Dracula, clapping him on the back. "And if you have any moments of weakness, feel free to trade rooms. I can assure you, my resolve does not falter."

He grinned and strode off. Jekyll took Emma's hand, glaring after him. "Come on, my darling," he said, smiling at her. "We're going to stay at a nice hotel."

"I'm afraid that's the only solution," said Erik, escorting them to the opera door. "I'm terribly sorry, but there it is. It would simply be too crowded in my lair. Wait until you see it, there's no possible way. We'd be spilling into the lake, and that would be terrible hospitality. I hope you have a pleasant stay in the City of Lights, and please come visit tomorrow. I'll give you an update on our Don Juan situation. Until then, _au revoir_," he said, bowing and kissing the ladies' hands and shaking hands with Dracula and Jekyll.

"The nerve of that infuriating, presumptuous…" muttered Dracula as they all boarded a cab. "I'm seriously considering expelling him from the league for this little stunt."

"Why?" asked Elizabeth, casually. "It sounds serious to me. The poor man must be up to his nose in stress."

"If he had a nose," snorted Dracula. "Anyway, it's not the league's business to interfere in personal matters like this."

"We've interfered in your personal matters before," said Elizabeth, lightly. "And saved your life, if you'd recall. I think you owe Erik a favor."

"But how in hell are we supposed to find a damn Don Juan?" demanded Dracula.

"Oh, I think we shall," murmured Elizabeth, leaning against his shoulder. "We just have to have a little patience."

"Well, I don't have any," snorted Dracula. "I never have."

"I know," she murmured. "You dear, darling man." She kissed him and he stopped complaining and looked angrily at the window for the remainder of the ride.

As per Count Dracula's instructions, the carriage pulled up at the Ritz, the fanciest and most expensive hotel in Paris. The lobby was beautiful, and the service fantastic. The four were soon settled into their rooms, and as Jekyll closed the door, he turned to Emma who gazed in awe at the lovely room.

"Oh, Henry, isn't it lovely?" she breathed, wide-eyed.

"Yes, very lovely," agreed Jekyll, glumly. "Emma, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"What?" she asked, turning to him.

"You and me, in the same room like this," he said slowly. "I think I should leave."

"Don't be silly, Henry," she said, laughing. "Where would you go? Besides, I have absolute confidence in you, remember? Don't worry so, love. Everything will be fine," she said, setting down her bag.

"I suppose," sighed Jekyll. "But promise me that if I start coughing you'll throw me out of the room and lock the door."

"Henry, do you really think that's necess…"

"Of course it's necessary!" shouted Jekyll, suddenly angry. "Don't you remember what happened last time you were alone in a room with Hyde?! He's a villain, a despicable villain, and he's fond of you."

His anger vanished as he murmured the last words and he sat down on the bed, running his fingers through his hair. Emma sat down next to him and placed her hand on his. "I promise, Henry," she said, solemnly.

He managed a smile, taking her hand. "Good. I'm sure it will be fine, but just in case…I won't worry about it," he said, firmly. "We're going to enjoy our time in Paris."

"While out searching for a Don Juan," laughed Emma.

"How are we supposed to know the world's greatest lover when we see him? Do you suppose we'll find him out on a street corner?" asked Jekyll, laughing.

"I know him already, Henry," murmured Emma, kissing him.

He smiled and held her in his arms. It would be all right, he promised himself. Everything would be all right. He could not help but wonder, however, if Frankenstein's trip had met with the same failure theirs had. He could not conceal a grin as he thought of the high possibility of this. After all, Frankenstein was no Dracula when it came to women.


	7. Chapter 7

Justine Mortiz put down Maximilian, who was getting much bigger and soon couldn't be lifted, and went to answer the door. She pulled them open and her eyes alighted upon an unpleasant surprise. "Oh, it's you," she said, lightly.

"Hello, Justine," said Frankenstein stiffly, entering the castle. "I hope you're well?"

"Oh, very well," she replied, coldly. "Is that why you've come?"

"Actually, yes," he replied, taking off his hat. "Just a check-up, you know. Adam and Victoria have gone to Rome for a while and I thought I should see how you were doing in case you needed any help."

"Well, thank you for the thought," retorted Justine. "But I don't. You may go, if you wish."

"No, I don't think I shall," retorted Frankenstein, equally cold. "This is my castle, and I've a right to be in it. And I've a right to see my little cousins."

"Well, there they are," she said, gesturing to the living room. "You've seen them. You can go now."

Frankenstein glared at her and strode past her. "Where's Victor?" he asked.

"Yes, he would be your favorite," snapped Justine. "Vanity always was your primary quality, Victor."

He rounded on her, but remained in control. "Where is he?" he repeated.

"Out in the garden," she replied. "His new obsession is insects."

"Dropped guns for the present, has he?" asked Frankenstein, as he made his way out to the garden.

"For the present," agreed Justine. "But knowing him insects will be done within a few weeks and then heaven knows what he'll take to fancying."

Frankenstein found Victor busy digging in the dirt, searching with eager hands and keen eyes for insects. "Hello, Victor," said Frankenstein, approaching him.

Victor turned around, holding up his hand proudly and said, "Bug!"

Frankenstein looked at the large worm wriggling in Victor's hand distastefully and then said, insincerely, "Yes, it's a wonderful bug."

"Bug!" repeated Victor enthusiastically, turning back to the dirt.

Frankenstein sighed and then said, turning back to Justine, said, "Well, you may show me to my room now."

"Oh, may I?" she asked, sarcastically. "How honored I feel. And tell me, why do you assume I have a room prepared for you? I didn't know you'd decide to just drop in. Aren't you needed back at your little league?"

"No, they've gone to Paris to help Erik," hissed Frankenstein with clenched teeth. "And I assumed I would always be expected at my home. This is, after all, my home, Justine. You are a guest, and may be removed whenever I wish."

"Please, say the word," she retorted, coldly.

"You know, this was the sort of attitude that caused our little rift," hissed Frankenstein, angrily. "You being ungrateful and selfish."

"Ungrateful and selfish?!" she repeated, furiously. "Such words from you, Victor Frankenstein! Ever since I met you, you've been nothing but ungrateful and selfish! Dracula told me that the only reason he came here in the first place was because you wanted him to seduce me for you! Was that true?!"

"It would have been for our mutual happiness," retorted Frankenstein.

"I should have known!" she cried. "And your saving Dracula's life, that was all a lie too, wasn't it?"

"No, it most certainly was not!" shouted Frankenstein. "You should have been there! We went straight into the lion's den and emerged victorious!"

"And I suppose it was all thanks to you," said Justine, sarcastically.

"A great part of it was, yes," sniffed Frankenstein.

"You're so modest, Victor," she snorted, angrily.

He glared at her. "I'm going to my room, madam," he said. "My room that I've prepared for my use last time I was here. And I would ask not to be disturbed by either you or the children. See that they keep out of my sight."

Justine gaped at his audacity as he stormed past her and down the hall to his room. He slammed the door angrily, hissing, "The nerve of that spoiled, selfish…"

He slammed his fist against the pillow and then, when he had regained control of his anger, settled down to unpack. "I will stay here," he said, firmly. "Just to annoy her. And I shan't leave until she is mine once more. I am, after all, persistent, and I'm stronger than she is. One of us will give eventually, and it will not be me. I am Dr. Victor Frankenstein, creator of men, and I need no woman! But I shall have her anyway."

"Rise and shine, sweetheart," came the soft voice through his dream. Dr. Jekyll frowned and thought _Who could possibly be saying that?_

He then felt a soft kiss on his forehead and his eyes snapped open. Emma was sitting on his bedside, smiling at him. "Good morning," she said. "It's a lovely day."

"Emma," he stammered, struggling to sit up. Then, realizing that he was still in his nightclothes, he pulled the blankets up and stammered, "You mustn't see me yet, I'm not dressed…"

She laughed. "Nor am I," she replied, and his jaw dropped as he saw her still in her nightdress. "But I will be; I had to sure you were up first," she said, standing up. "Dracula's already knocked on the door, and he said we're to come down for breakfast in ten minutes. I hope that's enough time, but I didn't want to disturb you earlier, because you looked so peaceful. I don't think that must happen often," she murmured, kissing him again. "Now come, darling," she said. "You can dress in here and I'll use the bathroom."

Jekyll was still gaping at her as she walked away and shut the bathroom door. It took him a few moments to regain control of himself and he stood up, flushed. Going over to his suitcase, he took out his clothes but hurriedly put them back and then knocked on the bathroom door. "Emma, dearest?" he said. "If you don't mind, I'll wait until you're done using the bathroom to dress and then dress in there."

"That's fine," she replied from within.

_Go on, look_ urged Hyde from inside him.

"No," hissed Jekyll. "I shan't."

_Come on, Jekyll_ urged Hyde. _She'll never know. And I bet she looks wonderful without her clothes on._

"No," repeated Jekyll, firmly, although he was sweating. "I'm not going to spy on my fiancée as she changes."

Fortunately, he was spared the agony of arguing with Hyde anymore by a knock on the room door. He quickly rushed to open it, to reveal Dracula standing there. "Ah good, you're awake," he said, smiling. "But not quite dressed yet, I see. Well, no matter. They're holding breakfast for you, on my orders. I told them I'm paying enough for this damn hotel and they can at least serve breakfast when I ask."

"Well, that's…very decent of you," replied Jekyll.

"It was more for Miss Carew than for you," replied Dracula. "Is she available?"

"No, she's in the bathroom changing," replied Jekyll.

"Is she?" asked Dracula, raising his eyebrows, a smile about his lips. "Well, how marvelous. You will call me when she's done, won't you? I'd like to escort her to breakfast."

"I'll be escorting her to breakfast," growled Jekyll. "I'm her fiancé, Dracula, and don't you forget it."

"Believe me, Dr. Jekyll," said Dracula, smiling. "I shan't."

He nodded and left. Jekyll shut the door, gritting his teeth together tightly in anger. Emma emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a lovely blue and white dress patterned with flowers. "Who was at the door?" she asked.

"Dracula," he growled. "He says they're holding breakfast for us."

"How kind," replied Emma, smiling. "I'm sure on his orders too. He's such a dear man, isn't he, Henry?"

"Oh yes," retorted Jekyll sarcastically, seizing his clothes from the suitcase. "Such a dear man."

He entered the bathroom and slammed the door, fuming. Emma must not only be protected from Hyde, but now from Dracula as well! The sooner the damn trip was over, the better, he thought.

When he was dressed and had shaved, he left the bathroom and offered Emma his arm. "Shall we to breakfast, my darling?" he asked, forcing a smile.

She laughed. "You're such a gentleman, Henry," she said, kissing his cheek.

They left the room to find Dracula and Elizabeth waiting in the hallway. Dracula smiled and bowed and kissed Emma's hand. "My dear Miss Carew, what a pleasure to see you again this morning," he said, suavely.

"And you, Count Dracula," she replied, smiling. "It's very kind of you to tell the hotel to hold breakfast for us."

"Not at all, my dear Miss Carew," he replied, grinning. "It is my pleasure."

"_Pardon,_ Monsieur, but may I clean your room now?" asked a voice.

Jekyll turned to see a stunningly beautiful French maid waiting timidly outside Dracula's door. Dracula appeared to have just noticed her, for he looked just as surprised as Jekyll, but, after gazing at her a few moments, that quickly changed to something else.

"My dear Mademoiselle, of course," he replied, smiling as he focused his attention on her. "Although I would hate to see you work too hard for me."

"Please, Monsieur, it is my job," she replied, smiling timidly.

"And a very fine job you will do of it, I'm sure," he replied, grinning at her. He bowed and kissed her hand. "Permit me, Mademoiselle, to introduce myself. I am Count Dracula. If I can be of service to you in any way, you have but to ask."

"_Merci_, Monsieur…oh, _pardon_, _Comte_ Dracula," she replied, blushing as she smiled.

"Just Dracula is fine," he murmured, kissing her hand again and raising his eyes to hers.

Elizabeth seized his arm and dragged him away forcefully. "You don't have to flirt with every maid in the damn hotel!" she hissed as she pulled him down the hall.

"This is the first one I've done so with," replied Dracula, glaring at her. "And I would thank you not to interfere with my business in the future, Elizabeth."

"Somebody has to look out for you," she retorted.

They sat down at the breakfast table with Elizabeth still glaring angrily at Dracula and he appearing to ignore her in favor of chatting with Emma. Jekyll joined Elizabeth in glaring at Dracula, and the waiter was afraid to disturb them when he cleared his throat and asked, "May I take your order, gentlemen and ladies?"

"I'll have the croissants with marmalade," said Emma.

"Same for me," grunted Jekyll, not taking his angry glare from Dracula.

"Nothing for me, thank you," replied Dracula.

"Nor me," growled Elizabeth.

The waiter left and Emma turned to Dracula, surprised. "Aren't you going to eat anything, Count Dracula?"

"Oh no, thank you, Miss Carew," he replied, grinning. "We shall…feast later on."

"Yes, Dracula, _we_ certainly shall," said Elizabeth sternly, glaring at Emma. "We, of course, being you and I."

"Oh, I don't think that's necessarily the case," murmured Dracula, licking his lips as he gazed at Emma.

Elizabeth rose in a sudden burst of fury and struck him across the face with a blow that made everyone in the room turn. "You vile cad!" she shrieked. "Of course, how can I hope to compete with dear Miss Carew?! But that's all right because I won't! I'm going back to London on the next train! And I bet you don't care! And I won't care if I never see you again! Goodbye, Count Dracula!"

And she stormed from the room. Dracula looked after her, shocked. "What did I do?" he asked, turning to Jekyll in surprise.

"I think you know," retorted Jekyll, darkly. "And I suggest you go after her, because she seemed quite serious."

Dracula got to his feet, sighing. "Women," he muttered. "Infuriating, irrational creatures, they can all go to the devil…"

He followed her out of the room. Jekyll glared at the gawkers and shouted, "Well, have you never seen a woman strike a man before?! Get back to your breakfast!"

"Henry, dear, you don't have to be so forceful," whispered Emma as the people obeyed him, murmuring to themselves.

"Yes, I do," he retorted. "Otherwise they'd sit there staring for the rest of the day."

"I think they'll do that anyway," whispered Emma, noticing the odd glances she was getting from people.

The waiter hurriedly brought them their food, which they ate in relative silence, trying to ignore the looks they were receiving. When they were finished, they hurried back up to their room, and the chatting started up after they left.

There were loud shouts coming from Dracula and Elizabeth's room. Mainly female shouts. "You don't love me!" Elizabeth shrieked. "You never loved me!"

"Don't talk nonsense, dearest, of course I do!"

"No, you don't! If you did, you wouldn't go looking for others all the time! I'm not good enough, is that it?!"

"No, no, that's not it at all, love."

"I should just go back to London! You'd be happier here without me anyway, without someone to tie you down!"

"That's not true, Elizabeth, darling."

"You don't love me! You don't love me!" And then the sound of loud sobbing emanated from the room.

Jekyll knocked on Dracula's door. "Dracula?" he asked. "Elizabeth? Are you two all right?"

Dracula popped his head out, smiling nervously. "She's all right, yes, she's just having a little cry. Why don't you two head on off to the opera, and we'll see you there?"

"If you insist…" began Jekyll.

"Oh, I do," retorted Dracula. "See you there."

And he shut the door. Jekyll sighed and turned to Emma. "I suppose we'd better do as he says," he said, smiling ruefully. "I'm sorry about their row, but I should have warned you, fights are not infrequent among the two."

"I understand, Henry," said Emma, smiling. "I know some couples who are deeply in love who fight like cats and dogs. But I'm glad we're not one of them," she murmured under her breath.

Jekyll laughed and kissed her. "So am I," he said.

They arrived at the Opera Populaire in the midst of the same confusion as yesterday. Amid the chaos and disorder, Jekyll managed to ask where Erik was and was informed that he was in the same place as yesterday; the manager's office.

In fact, there was no need for him to ask. If one approached the manager's office even distantly, one could hear Erik's voice raised in anger. "What do you mean they can't spare him?! They told me he was free that weekend!"

"They say they regret it, but it's an emergency. His father is dying."

"So what? Mine died, Christine's died, everyone's father dies! He calls that an emergency?! I have an opera opening in three weeks and I haven't got a lead, that is the emergency! Tell him that!"

"Yes, Monsieur Director," sighed the messenger, exiting the room and shutting the door, letting out a long sigh.

Jekyll and Emma opened the door and Erik looked up sharply at them. "Good morning," said Jekyll, pleasantly.

"Is your father dead?" demanded Erik, glaring at him.

"Yes," replied Jekyll, taken aback at this question. "He died some time ago…"

"And Miss Carew, is your father dead?" he demanded, rounding on Emma.

"Why yes, yes he is," sighed Emma, with tears rising to her eyes. Jekyll, remembering that he was the one who had killed him, put his arm around her.

"You see?!" shouted Erik, throwing open the door and shouting down the hallway. "Everyone's father dies! It's no excuse for missing my opera!"

He slammed the door and returned to his chair. "Well, well, what is it?" he asked, curtly. "You said good morning. What's so good about it, eh?"

"Um…well, it's just a greeting," stammered Jekyll.

"Yes, well think before you say anything," snapped Erik, returning to some papers. "I'm a busy man and haven't time for idle chatter. I have to see the orchestra about their cues, and then I have to preview the ballet, and criticize it, because it will be terrible, and on top of that I have to continue to search for our Don Juan!"

"We thought…" began Jekyll, but Emma cut him off.

"We thought you were going to finish your tour, Monsieur. Show us your lair and the stage and all."

Erik instantly brightened. "That's right," he said, happily. "That's right, I was. I shall have to postpone all the rest of this drivel," he said, shoving the papers away. "Right this way, Miss Carew."

Jekyll shook his head, following Erik and Emma out of the office. He led them down the stairs to a lovely dressing room by the stage. "This is my Christine's dressing room," he said. "And over here," he said, going over to the mirror. "Is the entrance to our happy home."

As if by magic, he disappeared into the mirror, pulling Emma after him. Jekyll followed, and found himself inside a dark tunnel. They walked on some ways until they came to the shores of a great lake. "Hop in," said Erik, indicating a boat waiting on the shore.

Jekyll helped Emma in and he followed her. Erik came last, and picked up a pole to row with. "It's lovely down here," he sighed, as he punted. "So cool and peaceful and quiet. It's such a relief from the pressures of the opera. I've often found myself regretting my decision to sack the previous managers. I hadn't realized what a tremendous responsibility it was, running an opera, and I've actually regretted giving the managers so much trouble over the years. Oh well. Here we are."

The boat docked on the opposite shore and Erik helped them both out. "Christine, darling!" he cried. "We have company!"

Christine appeared, looking as if she just woke up, with a robe about her. "Erik, how long have you been up?" she asked.

"Oh, since very early this morning," replied Erik. "Or very late last night. Anyway, I didn't get much sleep, but the pressures of duty, and all that. You remember Miss Carew and Dr. Jekyll," he said, indicating the guests.

"Yes, I wish you'd have told me," she said, looking embarrassed. "I'm not dressed for company."

"You look splendid in anything, my darling," said Erik, kissing her cheek.

"Well, come in," said Christine. "Erik can show you his organ, and his torture chamber, and all the other wonderful little things about our home."

The room they were led into was quite lovely, and looked like a perfectly ordinary room in a perfectly ordinary home. Christine rushed off to get them drinks and Erik gestured that they make themselves comfortable on the sofa. He himself went over to a large pipe organ, one of the few extraordinary things in the room, and sat down, and began to play a very impassioned and very difficult song.

Christine returned with tea for them all, handing one cup to Erik who paused in his playing for a moment to say, "Thank you, dear," and set it aside. He then returned to his music, as if he had not been interrupted.

Christine took a seat across from Jekyll and Emma, but the loud music of the organ made conversation extremely difficult. "He's quite good, isn't he?" shouted Emma over the din.

"What?" asked Christine, leaning in.

"I said, he's quite good, isn't he?" repeated Emma, louder.

"Oh yes, very good," replied Christine, smiling. "The greatest composer in the world, you know."

"My darling, you flatter me," said Erik, ceasing his playing abruptly and beaming at her. "But it's true," he replied, immodestly. "The greatest composer this world has ever seen, or will ever see. Musicians throughout the ages will play my work and wonder how so great a man was possible, how he lived in this terrible and cruel world. And I shall be immortal, in my own right," he said, smiling.

"From what I hear from Dracula," said Jekyll, sipping his tea. "Immortality isn't the greatest."

Erik laughed. "No, I don't suppose it is. But then, Dracula doesn't appreciate it. Think of all the things one could accomplish if one had eternal life. What masterpieces one could create. Ah, no, Dracula is wasting his immortality," he sighed.

"Why should Count Dracula have immortality?" asked Emma, confused.

Erik shot a look to Jekyll which demanded, angrily, _You haven't told her?_

"It's just a joke, my dear," replied Jekyll, hastily. "You see, we like to joke that just because Count Dracula is from Transylvania, he is a vampire, but naturally such things are impossible."

"What's a vampire?" asked Emma.

Erik stood up in disgust and stormed from the room, shouting, "I'm getting more tea!"

"It's a creature that feeds on the blood of the living and has eternal life," replied Jekyll. "And that's the joke, you see."

"Oh," said Emma, still puzzled. "It's not a very good joke, is it?" she asked.

"Erik thought of it," replied Jekyll.

"What?" asked Erik, re-entering with the pot of tea.

"Nothing," replied Jekyll. "Nothing at all."

At that moment, a little bell by the door rang. Erik stood up, furious. "For the love of…" he growled, storming off. "They can't leave us alone for two minutes, can they?" He turned back. "Someone's trying to get across the lake. I'll just take care of them and be back. Keep the tea hot."

And he left. There was a silence before Emma said, "It's a lovely home, Miss Daae."

"Thank you," replied Christine, proudly. "I've forced Erik to add some homey touches. A woman always has to improve a man's taste, you know."

"No, I didn't," said Emma, surprised. She turned to Jekyll. "We'll have to look into that, Henry, dear," she said, smiling. "For our own home."

"Won't that be lovely?" asked Jekyll, sarcasm detectable in his voice.

"Well, Erik wasn't exactly fond of the changes," said Christine. "But I told him I simply could not live in a dank sewer without any sort of comfort. He used to sleep in a coffin too, but I've talked him out of that. Still, sometimes, I wish we could move. There are too many spiders down here, and it's very hard to have company over. Directions are impossible, and Erik tries to drown most of them, assuming that they weren't invited. He's very angry when people come over who aren't invited. He has killed one or two."

"Oh," said Emma, for lack of anything else.

Suddenly, the sound of splashing was heard from outside. There were several yells and some more splashing, and everyone waited until there was silence. Then the door was flung open and a very wet and very angry Count Dracula stormed in, pulling Elizabeth behind him in one hand and Erik in front of him by the ear in the other.

"The idiot tried to drown me!" shouted Dracula, throwing Erik down furiously. "Drown me! Not that it would have done much good, but all the same, it was a very rude thing to do!"

"Terribly sorry," said Erik, standing up and dusting himself off. "I didn't recognize you until I'd pulled you off the boat."

"You could have asked!" retorted Dracula. "Now look at me, soaking wet, at least Elizabeth didn't get wet, did you, my dear?" he asked.

"Not that you'd care," she snapped. "But no, I didn't." Apparently she still hadn't completely forgiven him for his comments at breakfast.

"Sit down," said Erik, gesturing to the sofa. "Have a cup of…oh wait, you won't want one."

"Thanks but no thanks," retorted Dracula. "I'll just sit by the fire and see if I can get dry. Honestly, I've never had such a welcome."

The silence was very awkward, before Erik cleared his throat and said, "Well, I have work to do at the opera. If you'd all like to come with me, I can show you the stage and the rehearsal in progress."

"That would be lovely," replied Emma, sincerely.

"Christine, dearest, you'd better get dressed and ready to perform," Erik said, turning to her. "You have to show the others how it's done, Prima Donna."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, then rose and left. "Elizabeth, Dracula, would you like to come with us?" asked Erik.

Dracula snarled something unintelligible and Elizabeth translated. "That would be splendid."

And so they left the room and took the boat back across the lake, with Dracula shooting Erik angry glances throughout the ride, and then through the passageway, back through the mirror, and up to the stage.

The ballet had already gathered and was in rehearsal when they appeared on the stage. Erik held up his hands and they all stopped, turning to look at the visitors. "Everyone, this is Count Dracula, Countess Elizabeth, Dr. Jekyll, and Miss Carew," he said, gesturing to them in turn. "They're very dear friends of mine and they're here to watch you perform, so I want you to give your best performance yet. Is that understood?"

They all nodded. "Right, let me see it," sighed Erik, with something like dread in his voice.

The ballet began. Jekyll watched with a bored expression, stifling a yawn. Emma looked interested, and Elizabeth also looked interested, but not in the ballet. She was glaring at Dracula, who was staring intently and in captivation at a lovely ballet dancer in the front row. She was small and pale, but very lovely, with golden curls and bright blue eyes. She caught his eyes and smiled in a way that was not quite innocent, before launching into a graceful and seductive dance.

"Very good, Meg!" exclaimed Erik, who sounded pleasantly surprised. "It didn't look that good last time, well done!"

He joined the rest of the group. "Meg Giry," he said, indicating the lovely dancer. "She plays Don Juan's former lover, a beautiful seductress who is intent on keeping him any way she can."

"She seems perfect for such a role," growled Elizabeth, who was glaring from Meg to Dracula. "Wouldn't you agree, Dracula?" she asked loudly, hoping to get him to take his eyes off her.

"What's that, darling?" he asked, jerking his head away reluctantly.

"Never mind," she growled. "You already answered the question."

He looked at her for a brief moment and then returned his attention to Meg Giry, who was gazing at him and grinning. Elizabeth looked ready to break the ballerina's neck, but fortunately at that moment, Christine appeared on stage.

"Ah, Prima Donna, there you are!" cried Erik, rushing to embrace her. "We'll rehearse your scenes next. You girls may go, and very well done!" he cried. "I'm beginning to see hope for this opera after all."

Meg Giry smiled at him and then headed for her dressing room, intentionally brushing past Count Dracula as she went. He looked at her and she grinned, tossed her curls, and left.

He gazed after her, captivated, until Elizabeth seized his collar to force him to face the stage again. "Well, Christine and I are going to do some rehearsing," said Erik. "You're welcome to stay, or you can see the sights. Whatever you wish."

"I think you've seen enough of the sights, Dracula," retorted Elizabeth, glaring at him angrily. "But then we can't very well stay here, can we? We should probably go see some landmarks."

"Oh yes!" cried Emma, clapping her hands excitedly. "We can see the Eiffel Tower and Notre Dame and the Seine and the sidewalk cafes and the romantic bridges and…"

"It's settled then," interrupted Elizabeth. "Let's go, Dracula."

"But…but…" protested Dracula as Elizabeth led him away.

"Come on, darling," she insisted, pulling him off.

Dracula turned and smiled. "Thank you for the tour, Monsieur Erik. I quite enjoyed it."

He was prevented from hearing Erik's reply for Elizabeth yanked him out of the room. Jekyll and Emma followed, Emma practically dancing with excitement. "Paris! Oh, Henry, can you believe it?!"

"No," said Jekyll, shaking his head and smiling ruefully as he saw Dracula glance to where Meg Giry had disappeared to. "I certainly can't."

Meg Giry was changing in her dressing room, a knowing smile on her face. The other ballet girls were clustered in a tight circle, chattering.

"Did you see that Count Dracula?" asked one of them, blushing.

"Oh, so handsome, wasn't he?" sighed another.

"He seemed quite interested in you, Meg," giggled another, coming over to her.

"He did, didn't he?" replied Meg, casually. "Well, I'd hate to disappoint his interest."

"Do you suppose he's attached?" asked a girl. "He was with a woman."

Meg snorted. "Who cares?" she asked, grinning. "He'll change his mind." She primped her curls in the mirror and batted her eyelashes. "The woman he was with wasn't half so pretty as I am, and he knows it. It shouldn't be too hard to convince him to drop her and take me. Anyway, he is devilishly handsome. It would be a shame to let him stay with any woman less than the most beautiful. And that's me."

"You're so sure of yourself, Meg?" asked one, wide-eyed. "You're sure you can entice him?"

"I am," replied Meg, grinning. "I know what men like. Oh, Count Dracula," she murmured, brushing her hair slowly as she smiled at herself in the mirror. "What great fun we shall have. Just you and me." She licked her crimson lips slowly. "What pleasure we shall have together. You'll forget all about any other woman and belong only to me. To me, to me, my darling." She leaned forward and kissed her reflection in the mirror. "To me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, the view is so spectacular, Henry!" cried Emma. She, Jekyll, Dracula, and Elizabeth were standing in the bell tower of Notre Dame, looking down at the city below.

"It's lovely," agreed Jekyll, and it was. The city shone in the sunlight, sparkling off the Eiffel Tower and giving all of Paris a sort of gleam. The people walked below like tiny ants, and all around them was the architecture of the great, Gothic cathedral.

"Dracula, what are you doing?" asked Elizabeth as she turned away from the view to look at Dracula who was examining the bell tower closely.

"Looking for something," he replied. He continued to examine the tower, and came over to the gargoyles. Then he gave a cry of triumph and said, pointing to one gargoyle, "Here!"

Everyone came over to look at what he was pointing at. The word _Fate_ was carved into the stone of the gargoyle. "That's from Quasimodo," said Count Dracula.

"Quasimodo?" asked Jekyll, puzzled.

"He was a hunchback who used to live here some time ago," replied Dracula. "I knew him. I had flown up here and there he was. We conversed often, that is, until I met Esmeralda. Then we sort of fell out."

"I wonder why," growled Elizabeth. "He loved this Esmeralda?"

"Yes, but it was futile," retorted Dracula. "He was hideous, she'd never love him. So I didn't see why I should've resisted…" he stopped.

"Should've resisted what?" she demanded.

"Should've resisted…making her acquaintance," he said, smiling innocently.

She glared at him and said, turning back to the view, "We should leave."

"Right. You and Emma had better go ahead," said Dracula to Jekyll. "We'll go back the special way we came in."

"Don't you want to see the cathedral?" asked Emma, confused.

"Oh no, we can't, my dear," replied Dracula. "But we'll be fine, never you fear."

"Come on," said Jekyll, taking her hand and leading her down the stairs.

"How are Count Dracula and Miss Bathory going to get down?" asked Emma, still puzzled.

"I suppose they'll climb," replied Jekyll, hoping he sounded sarcastic when, in actuality, he knew they would do just that.

"Oh, Henry, don't be stupid," laughed Emma. "No one could climb down that straight stone façade."

"Of course not," replied Jekyll, smiling. "It was just a little joke, my dear."

They walked through the cathedral and out into the sunlight again. Dracula and Elizabeth were already down. "Where to next?" asked Dracula.

"The Eiffel Tower," said Emma. "I've heard you can climb up it and that would be such fun!"

"Whatever Miss Carew wishes," said Dracula, smiling at her. He hailed a cab and said, "To the Eiffel Tower, please."

"I'm terribly sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but the Eiffel Tower is closed for repairs," said the man on duty. "You simply can't climb up."

"And may I ask why not?" demanded Count Dracula. "These repairs are serious?"

"Quite serious. The stairs are out of order," replied the man.

"Well, I must say, I don't see the difficulty," retorted Dracula. "Why can't we climb up?"

The man stared at him. "Sir, the stairs are out of order. How else would you propose to climb up?"

"Like this," retorted Dracula, and he seized a leg of the tower and began climbing up it.

"Dracula!" shouted Elizabeth. "Dracula, come back! Mortals can't do that, darling!"

She seized the same leg and began climbing up the tower after him. The man on duty, meanwhile, was staring at them both open-mouthed, then he called up, "Hold on, sir and miss! Don't move! I'll get the police to rescue you!"

He dashed off and Jekyll sank his head into his hands. "No," he murmured. "No, no, no."

"Henry, will they be all right?" asked Emma, clutching his arm and looking up at the two of them, concerned.

"They'll be fine," retorted Jekyll. "Dracula, Elizabeth, get down here!" he shouted up.

He heard Dracula calling down to Elizabeth, "Darling, this thing really is easy to climb. I'll bet even they could do it; there's lots of handholds."

"Dracula, you're drawing unnecessary attention to us!" hissed Elizabeth. "Come down at once before the police come!"

"The view really is lovely," commented Dracula, ignoring her. "Quite romantic. Come up here, darling."

"No, you come down here this instant!" shouted Elizabeth. "If we're hauled off to jail, they'll be a lot of awkward questions."

"If they can reach us," said Dracula, grinning down at her. "Come up, darling. The view will be really spectacular when we get to the top."

He continued to climb and she continued to climb up after him, shouting, "Come down!"

"Emma, let's go," said Jekyll, taking her hand. "We don't want to be here when the police come."

"But we can't just abandon them both like that!" exclaimed Emma as Jekyll dragged her off.

"They'll be fine," retorted Jekyll. "They can take care of themselves. Where else would you like to see, darling? Shall we get some lunch?"

"Henry…"

"They'll be fine," insisted Jekyll. "Here. Here's a nice café. Let's get some tea."

He hurriedly ushered her into a seat and handed her a menu. He himself watched the Eiffel Tower and the two figures steadily climbing up it, thinking _No one saw us together, no one will know, if they ask we don't know them._

The police arrived shortly after and shouted for them both to come down, but they were out of earshot by then. They had their safety nets out in case one of them should fall, but they did not. Jekyll and Emma had tea, and then returned to the Eiffel Tower, where quite a crowd had gathered to watch the two. They murmured and whispered amongst themselves, as the police continued to shout up to them to come down.

Jekyll tried to look inconspicuous, like a casual observer. Emma had her hands clasped in worry, watching them with wide eyes.

They reached the top and remained there for a long while, long enough for it to grow dark. By this time a great crowd had gathered, and many stories were circulating about the couple.

"They're doomed lovers who have climbed up there to make the final sacrifice," whispered one woman, tears in her eyes.

"Their parents won't let them marry, I'll bet," said another.

"And now they're prepared to die for each other. How romantic," sighed another, misty-eyed.

Jekyll rolled his eyes and continued to watch the top of the tower, waiting for Dracula and Elizabeth to make the first move.

Count Dracula and Elizabeth were, in fact, in a heated argument. "Dracula, I'm not doing it, and that's final," snapped Elizabeth. "What a stupid thing to do, jumping off the Eiffel Tower, the idea!"

"It would be such fun, Elizabeth!" cried Dracula, smiling. "And think of the excitement it would give the crowd down there."

"We're not here to please the crowd," retorted Elizabeth. "Dracula, what if some members of LEH were down there? We need to be careful not to make ourselves too obvious."

"Darling, where's your spirit of adventure?" he asked. "Come, play along," he said, taking her arm and leading her to the edge.

She pulled her arm roughly away. "I won't," she hissed. "And you can't make me."

He sighed. "Fine, ruin my fun, I don't care." He crossed his arms on his chest and sat down.

She immediately softened. "Look, I'm sorry, Dracula, but we must be careful."

"Oh, you never wanted to be careful before," he grumbled.

"That's because you were never held prisoner before," retorted Elizabeth. "I'm concerned about you, Dracula. I couldn't bear to have anything happen to you."

He sighed. "Right. Well, we'll just stay up here all night, then."

She sat down next to him. "We couldn't climb back down?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Talk about being obvious. No, now that we're here, we should have a reason. And what better reason than two star-crossed lovers jumping to their death from the Eiffel Tower? Think of what a romantic story it would be," he murmured, sliding an arm around her waist and drawing her closer to him. "They'd talk about it for years."

"And that's exactly why we can't do it," she replied. "We can't draw attention to ourselves."

He laughed softly. "Darling, you worry too much," he whispered, nuzzling her throat. "Have some fun once in a while."

She shut her eyes and let him stroke her throat and cheek and face with his gentle mouth and tongue. "You're right," she murmured, grinning. She lay down gently and his mouth met hers as he lay on top of her. "We should have some fun once in a while."

"Then it's settled!" he cried, suddenly breaking away and leaping to his feet. "We're going to jump!"

He seized her hand and lifted her to her feet. "Dracula, no!" she hissed as he drew her toward the edge. "We can't!"

"Come on, darling," he said, standing next to her on the edge. "We'll jump together."

"No!" she hissed. "No, I won't…"

"Farewell, Paris!" cried Dracula loudly, dramatically gesturing so that everyone below could see and hear. "Farewell, world! Because we cannot love on earth, we must love in heaven!"

He seized her hand and prepared to leap. She shrieked, "Dracula, don't you dare…"

Jekyll saw them both plummet and sighed. Emma screamed and grasped his hand. The whole crowd gasped and cried out, terrified. The policemen below had nets ready, not that they would do much good at that height.

Emma buried her face in Jekyll's chest but Jekyll watched as the two fell about halfway down and then…disappeared. There was nothing but the night and the stars and the moon above.

The crowd began to murmur, and some shrieked, and the policemen talked amongst themselves, puzzled. The confused mass began speculating stories about angels saving the couple, but Jekyll knew better. He took Emma's hand and said, "Come on."

"But Henry, where did they go?" she asked, terrified.

"I don't know," retorted Jekyll. "But they're around here somewhere."

"What?" asked Emma. "Henry, what are you talking about? No one could survive that fall."

"Dracula and Elizabeth can," retorted Jekyll. "We'll find them, if I'm not mistaken…" He looked up in the sky and said, seeing two bats heading for a park some ways off. "There," he said, pointing to the park. "Come on."

"But Henry, what are we doing?" asked Emma, puzzled.

"They're in the park," retorted Jekyll.

"The park?" she repeated, astonished. "But Henry, how…"

"Dracula will explain it all," retorted Jekyll. "It's not my responsibility to tell you what he is."

"What…"

But at that moment, Dracula and Elizabeth appeared on the grass of the park, Dracula laughing hysterically and Elizabeth looking extremely put out.

Emma almost fainted, but Jekyll steadied her. "Dracula, what did you mean by that little stunt?" he demanded, angrily.

"Oh, it was fun, truly fun!" Dracula replied, laughing so hard that he had to sit down on the park bench. "The drama, the leap, the fall and then disappearing in front of their noses, oh, it was priceless!"

"It was stupid and dangerous!" shouted Elizabeth. "And I almost wished you'd forgotten how to turn into a bat so that you could have hit the ground! Maybe that would help you come to your senses!"

"Elizabeth wasn't too keen on jumping," explained Dracula. "But it was fun in the end, wasn't it, my dear?" he asked.

"It most certainly was not," she retorted. "Leaping off the Eiffel Tower, the very idea!"

He chuckled. "Come on, darling, it was fun, admit it," he said, putting his arm around her waist again.

She turned and slapped him angrily across the face. "What part of 'no' don't you understand?! You vile, infuriating libertine! The next time you want to jump off a tower, take one of your little girlfriends with you! I'm sure the maid or Meg Giry wouldn't mind taking the leap! Good night!"

And she stormed off. Dracula looked after her, hurt. "I don't understand what's gotten into her of late," he sighed. He turned to Jekyll, smiling. "Well, Jekyll, what did you think of my exquisite fall?"

"I thought it was stupid," he retorted. "I'm with Elizabeth. Why draw attention to yourself? And besides, you put Miss Carew through tremendous agony."

Dracula seemed to have forgotten this. He turned to Emma, who gazed at him with wide eyes and a pale face. "Miss Carew, allow me to explain," he said, smiling at her. "I'm not…quite human."

"You're not…what?" she gasped, terrified.

"I'm a vampire, my dear," he replied.

She gazed at him in terror. "Vampire," she repeated, through trembling lips, and then she fainted.

Jekyll caught her and said, glaring at Dracula. "There now, see what you've done? Why don't you just go back to the hotel? I'll carry her back there."

Dracula nodded. "Very well. I guess my little leap wasn't such fun after all. But I enjoyed it immensely. You can't imagine, the thrill of falling hundreds of feet and realizing you're going to live! Oh, it was wonderful!"

He headed off merrily toward the hotel as Jekyll picked Emma up and gently carried her back. He lay her down on her bed and then went to get some brandy. Outside, he heard Dracula pounding on his door. "Elizabeth, let me in!" he shouted. "Come, darling, don't be difficult!"

Jekyll opened his door and said, "You can do that all night and it won't do any good."

"Well, I can't very well sleep out in the hallway," retorted Dracula. He suddenly brightened. "I could share your room, I suppose."

"Sorry, we're full," said Jekyll hastily, shutting the door. He heard Dracula returning to his banging and pleading as he brought a glass of brandy to Emma. He gently put it to her lips and let her drink. She awoke and sat up, pale and frightened.

"Henry, it's not possible!" she cried. "It can't be possible! There are no such things as vampires!"

"I thought so too," said Jekyll, smiling ruefully. "But then I met Dracula and Elizabeth. They're nice people, Emma. You have nothing to fear."

She shuddered. "I just can't get over the fact that…so that's what he meant on the train when he tried to kiss me."

"He what?!" shouted Jekyll, suddenly furious. "I'll kill him!"

"Henry, no, it's not what you…" she began, but he had already thrown open the door and stormed over to where Dracula was still banging.

"Dr. Jekyll, do you think you could…" Dracula began, turning to Jekyll, but he was cut off by a colossal punch to the face by the doctor. "I told you to stay away from Emma!" shouted Jekyll. "But she tells me you tried to kiss her!"

"You what?!" shrieked Elizabeth, throwing open the door. "Emma Carew?! You shameless scoundrel! It isn't enough that you ruin my life, no, you have to ruin Henry's too! You heartless monster!"

She slapped him again and slammed the door shut in his face. Dracula turned, stunned, to Jekyll. "No, you don't understand, it was just once…"

"And that makes it all right, does it?!" shouted Jekyll. "Well, not with Emma! You stay away from her in the future, or I'll drive a stake through your heart myself, so help me! She's off limits to you, understand?!"

"Yes," retorted Dracula shortly, rubbing his cheek.

"Good. Good night," growled Jekyll. He returned to his own room and shut the door.

"Henry, you didn't have to be that hard on him," said Emma, gently.

"Yes, I did," snapped Jekyll. "He'll never learn otherwise. Now go to bed. I don't want to speak to you when I'm furious like this," he said, his voice softening. "It's rude."

She smiled at him. "Well, thank you for being polite, Henry."

She kissed him and then went to go change in the bathroom. Jekyll sank down on his bed and tried to control his anger. He had never been this jealous before. It was terrible, like an unrestrained monster growling in his breast, yearning to be released. It felt almost like Hyde…

He suddenly began coughing. His eyes widened in fear and he leapt to his feet. He searched around for the key to the room and seized it. Then he threw open the door and dashed out, still coughing and feeling his stature shrinking. He thrust the key in the lock and turned it firmly, then thrust it at Dracula, who was seated in the hallway with his back against his door.

"Here," he gasped, in between coughs. "Take this and don't let Hyde get ahold of it."

Dracula took the key, surprised, and Jekyll hissed, clutching his chest, "And if you dare try to get in yourself, I'll find out and destroy you. Understand?"

"Yes," replied Dracula, watching as Jekyll fell to the ground and transformed into Edward Hyde. "I understand."

Hyde straightened up, dusting himself off. "Well, Dracula, old friend, seems we're both locked out, eh?" he asked, grinning unpleasantly.

"It would appear so," replied Dracula, placing the key safely in his jacket pocket.

Hyde looked from Dracula's jacket to his eyes, smiling. "We don't have to be, you know. If you'll just hand me that little key in your pocket…"

"Sorry, Hyde," replied Dracula, settling back down against the door. "I promised Jekyll I'd keep it safe. And so I will."

Hyde licked his lips. "But the girl, Dracula. Think about the girl. How beautiful she is. You wouldn't mind getting a girl, I know you wouldn't. We could have our way with her, and then…"

"No, Hyde," retorted Dracula, glaring at him in disgust. "What sort of man do you think I am? Have my way with her against her will, the very idea."

"Dracula, I want that girl. And I want that key," growled Hyde. "Give it to me."

Dracula shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Hyde. Go on about your debauchery someplace else. Miss Carew shall not be touched by me or you tonight. Now go."

Hyde growled, looking murderous. "Are you considering fighting me, Mr. Hyde?" asked Dracula, raising his eyebrows. "I strongly advise against it, however. That is, if you're fond of all your limbs."

Hyde, being a coward, decided to give up the cause. "All right," he growled. "I'll go get my satisfaction someplace else. But some night, Dracula, Emma Carew will be mine," he hissed, grinning.

"If you say so," said Dracula, lightly. "Good night, Mr. Hyde."

Hyde stormed off, angry and burning. "That damned Dracula," he hissed. "Curse him and curse you, Jekyll. Well, you can't keep me locked out forever," he said, grinning unpleasantly. "Just remember that. Not forever."


	9. Chapter 9

Dr. Frankenstein opened the door of his room and strolled down the corridors of his castle until he came to the dining room. He opened this door and took a seat at the already crowded table, full of children whining and squabbling and fighting over breakfast. A very harassed-looking Justine was trying to feed them all and stop the fights, which she was doing unsuccessfully.

"Good morning," said Frankenstein, cheerfully. She looked up and glared at him.

"Good morning," she retorted shortly. "Victor, get that out of your mouth!" she cried, rushing over to the child.

"I want my breakfast," Frankenstein continued, lightly.

She whirled on him. "Do you?" she hissed. "Well, I suggest you go get it, then."

"Don't be stupid," replied Frankenstein, grinning. "You get it for me."

"I will not!" she hissed. "You can starve for all I care!"

"You don't mean that," he said, lightly.

"I do," she retorted, seizing a couple of the children's bowls. "So go get your own breakfast."

Frankenstein sat and watched her, with a grin on his face. "You shouldn't work so hard," he said.

"What else am I supposed to do?" she hissed. "Let them starve?"

"You'd let me starve," replied Frankenstein.

"These are children," retorted Justine.

"No, they're not," said Frankenstein. "They're monsters. They can starve, and Adam and Victoria will be happy to have others to replace them. Anyway, if a few died, they couldn't be missed out of this huge bunch."

Justine gaped at him, and then hissed, "You're a horrible man, Victor Frankenstein."

"Thank you, I try," he replied, grinning. "Bring me my breakfast."

She was about to strike him, but just then Victor threw his breakfast at Albert. She rushed over to sort it out and Frankenstein took that moment to steal Karl's breakfast and was heartily eating it when she returned.

She glared at him. "You stole his breakfast," she hissed.

"Yes, I did," replied Frankenstein lightly, gulping down a spoonful of porridge.

She snarled and went to get Karl another bowl. She placed this in front of him and Frankenstein immediately swapped. "There, you see?" he said. "I told you you'd get me my breakfast."

Her hands were clenched in fists, but she didn't respond. "Justine, I'd like another bowl of porridge, please," said Hans, holding up his empty bowl.

She turned to him, forcing a smile. "Right away, Hans."

Frankenstein grinned to himself, then withdrew a sheet of paper from his jacket. "Victor Frankenstein: 1, Justine Moritz: 0," he wrote. He put it back in his jacket and smiled. "We'll see who wins the next one," he murmured, grinning.

Dr. Henry Jekyll stumbled up the stairs of the hotel and leaned against the wall of the corridor his room was in, clutching his head. "Damn that Edward Hyde," he hissed.

"Headache, is it?" asked Count Dracula, sitting up in front of his door.

"Yes," hissed Jekyll. "And how did you pass the night, Dracula? Was the floor comfortable?"

He shrugged. "It wasn't bad. I didn't actually sleep though. I did some thinking, and I've come to several conclusions. Firstly, I think Elizabeth's been so mad at me of late because I've been running about with other women, and I don't think she likes it when I do that."

"Brilliant," muttered Jekyll, sarcastically. "And what else?"

"Well, I've decided to turn over a new leaf. I don't want Emma Carew," he said, firmly. "I don't think it would have worked between us, her being interested in science and all that rubbish."

"I'm flattered," grumbled Jekyll. "Anything else?"

"Yes," he said, standing up. "When the maid comes, she's going to be very concerned about me staying the hallway all night, but I won't let her make too much of it. I'm not really interested in her, either."

"Good for you, Dracula," sighed Jekyll. "Can I have the key?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Dracula gave it to him. "Miss Carew has passed a night undisturbed by visitors," he said. "I made sure of it."

"Yes and…thank you for that," said Jekyll, slowly. "I'm afraid Hyde was very angry, but I'm glad you stood up to him."

"Of course," snorted Dracula. "You don't think I'm intimidated by that horrid little man, do you?"

"No, I suppose you wouldn't be," sighed Jekyll. "Thankfully. See you later, Dracula."

He unlocked the door to his room and was immediately embraced fiercely by Emma Carew.

"Oh Henry, where were you all night?! I was so worried, I was afraid something terrible had happened to you! And I couldn't get out and find out what had happened to you, and Dracula wouldn't tell me, and…"

"Dracula?" demanded Jekyll, suspiciously. "When was he here?"

"He wasn't," she replied. "I spoke with him through the door. He said something about Mr. Hyde, was it Mr. Hyde?" she asked, gazing at him in concern.

He nodded heavily. She gazed at him in pity. "Oh Henry, I'm so sorry. I know how painful it is for you, and I keep hoping that someday he'll just disappear. But he won't, will he?"

"No," sighed Jekyll. "He won't."

"Well, we'll just have to make the best of it," she said, with forced optimism. "Anyway, I'll go get dressed and we'll go down to breakfast. I'm so glad you're safe," she whispered, kissing him.

He sighed as the bathroom door shut and sat down again. "Hyde," he muttered. "Hyde, Hyde, Hyde. I must be rid of you. I must. Emma and I can't live like this, not after we're married. It will be terrible. I either have to get rid of you or…" His voice caught in his throat. The other option was too terrible to think of. "Or I can't marry Emma," he whispered.

"There, all ready," she said, appearing from the bathroom and smiling. "Shall we go down to breakfast?"

"Yes," he said, gazing at her. How terrible it would be if he had to let her go. It would rip him apart, he couldn't live without her. "Yes, of course."

They met Dracula and Elizabeth in the hallway, she not speaking to him. But when the maid came around the corner, and Dracula merely tipped his hat to her and strolled off, Elizabeth glanced at him in surprise.

"Dracula, darling, are you feeling all right?" she asked him.

"Perfectly," he replied, smiling at her. "Why?"

She shrugged. "No reason." But she slid her hand into his and allowed herself a smile.

After breakfast, the four decided that it would be best to go to the opera, to see how Erik was getting on. They arrived a few minutes later and were ascending the stairs when a pleasant voice called, "Count Dracula!"

Dracula turned to see Meg Giry at the foot of the stairs, dressed in her ballet outfit. "Why, my dear Miss Giry, how lovely to see you this morning," he said as, taking off his hat and bowing, he kissed her hand.

"It's lovely to see you again," she replied, smiling. "I'm glad you remember me."

"Ah, Miss Giry, it would be impossible to forget you," he said, smiling. "Your exquisite dance and your exquisite loveliness more than imprinted themselves on my memory."

She grinned at him and Elizabeth glared. "Come along, Dracula," she said, taking his arm.

"Count Dracula, I wonder if you would stay and watch today's rehearsal," Meg said, laying her hand on his. "I have a rather interesting scene which I'd be honored to have you critique."

"My dear Miss Giry, it would be an honor," he said, bowing again. "But I don't know much about critiquing dances, I must admit," he said with a grin.

"I'm sure you'll be splendid," she said, smiling at him. "As you are in all other things," she murmured.

He gazed at her and whispered, "I'll be there, Miss Giry, I promise you."

"Thank you," she said, smiling. She raised her hand to him again and he kissed it. Then she sauntered off, tossing her blonde curls.

Elizabeth seized his hand. "Come on," she growled, furious. "I don't want to see any stupid rehearsal."

"Well, you don't have to stay, darling," replied Dracula.

She looked at him. "I won't leave you alone with that woman," she hissed.

"She's a very nice woman," retorted Dracula.

"Like hell," retorted Elizabeth. "She's up to something, can't you see it, Dracula? Or are you really that blind where women are concerned?"

"I'll thank you, dearest, not to insult me about my knowledge of women," hissed Dracula. "I know far more about them than you do."

"Of course, with your vast experience," she growled. "It's a wonder you don't know how to keep them."

She stormed off up the stairs and Dracula followed, sighing. Jekyll shook his head. "So much for his new leaf," he muttered.

They reached the manager's office and knocked, but there was no response. Dracula knocked again, louder, and the door was at last opened by a thin, pale-faced young man.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice tired.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, is the director in?" asked Dracula.

The boy shook his head. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "He's downstairs supervising rehearsals. I'm finishing up his bills for him. May I take a message?"

"No, thank you, we'll find him," said Dracula. The boy closed the door and the four started back downstairs.

"He must really be nervous," said Dracula. "He's started leaving his office now to personally direct. He's worried."

"And he should be," added Jekyll. "Almost two weeks from show and no Don Juan."

"He'll find one," said Emma, confidently. "He's worked so hard, it would be unfair of him not to."

"Life's not always fair, darling," murmured Jekyll, thinking of Hyde, and how he would, if not destroyed, make him give up Emma, the only woman he loved, forever.

Erik was seated in the front row, watching a dance on stage with a disgusted expression. "Hello, Erik!" called Dracula, cheerfully.

He whirled around. "Hello," he replied shortly, turning back to the stage.

"Lovely day," commented Dracula.

"No, it isn't," growled Erik, darkly. "My dancers are incompetent, they consistently…no, no, no!" he shrieked, standing up. "With passion! Honestly, have you people never been in love?!"

He leapt onto the stage and pried the dancing man and woman, who happened to be Meg Giry, apart. "It's passionate, seductive, erotic, lustful! You want this woman! She's the only thing you want in this world! You must have her or you'll die! You're on fire, you need this girl! Act like it!"

He threw the man roughly back at Meg Giry and said, "Once more, from the top."

The dance began again, an intimate and seductive dance which entwined the man and woman many times. Erik put his hands over his face and moaned after the first five minutes. "With feeling!" he groaned. "With feeling! The man's never felt passion or desire! Here, get out of here," snapped Erik, seizing the man's arm and thrusting him toward the wings. "You're fired. And the rest of you," he said, turning to the other dancers who were attempting the same dance but who were not the center focus of attention. "Feel the passion! Apparently you need an example of a passionate and lustful man, well I…"

Erik's eyes suddenly fixed on Dracula. "Yes!" he cried, happily. "You'll do perfectly! Come up here, Count Dracula!"

"Oh no, I couldn't," replied Dracula, modestly. "I can't dance, really."

"Of course you can," snapped Erik. "Anyway you've had plenty of time to learn. Get up here."

Dracula did so reluctantly, and Erik said, "You really don't have to dance. Just show them what it feels and looks like to be full of desire. Here, you can dance with Meg," he said, shoving Meg Giry forward.

She smiled at him and said, "Don't be afraid to touch me anywhere, Count Dracula. The dance calls for that sort of thing," she whispered, sliding her hand up his chest.

"Meg, that will do, we haven't started the dance yet," said Erik, gesturing to the orchestra. "Begin."

Elizabeth watched the whole dance with burning, furious eyes. Jekyll found he could not look at Emma, because it was too embarrassing. Emma was blushing furiously. But Dracula and Meg Giry did nothing but look at each other, when their eyes were not shut out of pleasure. The dance was indeed extremely passionate. Elizabeth winced once or twice but would not take her furious eyes off the two.

The dance ended at last with Meg Giry leaning with her back against Dracula's chest and her throat tilted toward him. His hand clutched her waist as his other pushed gently against her cheek so that her throat was exposed. He could not resist bringing his mouth down to lick it. She let out a cry of pleasure as her hand shot up and touched his own cheek. "Oh my God," she whispered, through shut eyes as he delicately licked her naked throat. "I want you."

Erik burst into applause. "Splendid!" he cried, happily. "Splendid! That is just the sort of reaction we need! Now all of you must do that on opening night, and the crowd will go wild! But especially you, Meg, my dear," he said, taking her hands as they broke. "If you can do that on opening night, you'll be my next Prima Donna."

"I hope I can," she said with a smile. "It all depends on the partner I have," she whispered, gazing at Dracula who was returning back to the chairs.

He sat down, gazing at Meg, and then turned to Elizabeth whose eyes were blazing. "What?" he asked, innocently.

She struck him and stormed off. Jekyll gaped at him, and Emma was blushing bright red. "What?" demanded Dracula, growing angry. "What's the matter with you people?"

"I just can't believe you'd have the nerve to do that," hissed Jekyll. "With Elizabeth standing right there."

"The nerve to do what?" he demanded. "It was just a stupid dance."

"It's a dance that's going to shock and appall audiences opening night," retorted Jekyll. "You should be ashamed of yourself, putting something like that on stage," he said, turning to Erik.

Erik shrugged. "When one writes an opera about the greatest lover the world has ever known, one has to risk some shock and appall, don't you agree?"

"No, frankly I don't," retorted Jekyll. "I think it's sick."

"Well, that is grand," replied Erik, lightly. "I have the disapproval of the man who is Mr. Hyde. He thinks my opera is sick. Perhaps he should look at some of the things he's done before he passes judgments on my work."

Jekyll grew angry. "Watch it, Erik," he hissed. "I'm not in a very understanding mood today."

"No, I daresay you aren't," he retorted. "Else you would have loved my work. It's genius, and it shows raw, human passion. I'm sorry you can't appreciate it."

Jekyll started forward, but Emma caught his hand. "No, Henry," she hissed. "It's not worth it."

"What do you mean by that?" hissed Jekyll at Erik.

He shrugged. "You heard me," he retorted.

"Gentlemen, please, no fighting," said Dracula, sternly. "You are both quite on edge at the moment, but it will not do to come to blows. We'll be going now," he said, seeing the murderous look in Jekyll's eyes.

"Count Dracula, what about the scene I wished you to see?" asked Meg Giry as he strode off, pulling Jekyll after him.

He turned and smiled at her. "Some other time perhaps, Miss Giry. Good morning."

He left, with Jekyll struggling against his and Emma's hold and shouting to Erik, "You can take your stupid Don Juan and shove it…"

The door shut. Dracula sighed and released Jekyll. "Miss Carew, look after him," he said. "I have to go find Elizabeth. She has to be around here somewhere."

He walked off and Jekyll sat down. Emma took a seat next to him and said, "Henry dear, you shouldn't worry about what others think. I don't, else I wouldn't be engaged to you."

He glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"Well, it's just most of my friends don't approve of you," she said, slowly. "But it's all right because I love you anyway," she said hurriedly. "And I really do want to marry you."

Jekyll snorted. "They don't approve of me," he growled. "No, of course they wouldn't. They don't know anything about love. Just like that stupid phantom!" he shouted at the shut door."

"Henry, don't let him get to you," said Emma, comfortingly. "I agreed with you. That dance was a little…" she shivered, "risqué."

"That's putting it mildly, my dear," retorted Jekyll. "I'd hate to be there to see the whole opera opening night."

"Especially if there's no Don Juan," she added.

"Yes, there's always that hope," said Jekyll, brightening. "What will poor, dear Erik do then?" He laughed. "My dear Emma, you've quite cheered me up," he said, kissing her cheek. "What would you like to see today?"

"Well, I hear the Louvre is very lovely," said Emma. "We could go there."

"A splendid idea, my dear," he said. "Assuming that Dracula and Elizabeth show up soon."

They did, Elizabeth looking very sullen and angry. "Where to now?" asked Dracula, trying to avoid her eyes.

"Emma would like to go to the Louvre," said Jekyll.

"Wonderful," said Dracula, brightening. "Elizabeth's always wanted to go there, haven't you, my darling?" he asked her.

She grunted. "It hardly matters what I want, though, does it, Dracula? It's what you want, isn't it?"

"Elizabeth, please…" he began, but she turned away.

"Let's go," she commanded, shortly.

They took a cab to the museum, and Jekyll followed Emma from one work of art to another, exclaiming in delight. "Oh, Henry, isn't it lovely? Isn't art wonderful? Look at that, isn't it beautiful?"

"Beautiful," agreed Jekyll, bored. He was not a fan of art in general, but if it made Emma happy, he was glad to suffer it.

"Here's the Mona Lisa!" cried Emma, rushing over to painting. "Oh, Henry, isn't she beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you, darling," he replied, taking her hand.

"Henry, you shameful flatterer," she said, blushing. "Miss Bathory, Count Dracula, come see this!" she called across the museum.

Elizabeth angrily pulled Dracula away from a sculpture of a naked woman and dragged him over to the Mona Lisa. He gazed at it, unimpressed. "I should have told him at the time it was too boring," he sniffed.

"You knew Leonardo da Vinci?" asked Emma, wide-eyed.

"Yes, and I knew her," he retorted, nodding at the Mona Lisa. "And she didn't like it either. But Leonardo was so delighted with that smile that we hadn't the heart to tell him that the rest of the portrait was boring."

"I don't think it's boring," replied Emma.

"Fine," retorted Dracula. "Think what you will. But mark my words, posterity will find this picture boring. Not like this one," he added, turning to a picture of a reclining nude.

"Yes, I'm sure you would have liked the Mona Lisa better if she were reclining naked," retorted Elizabeth, disgusted. "So like you, Dracula. Why don't you ask little Meg Giry to do it? She'd be delighted at the chance."

"Darling, that's not fair," he said, hurt. "I don't care about Meg Giry."

"Oh, don't you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "That dance would have implied differently."

"Darling, I had to do what Erik asked. It would have been rude not to," he said, defensively.

"Oh, and such a gentlemen you are for accepting," she retorted. "I'm sure you didn't enjoy it one bit."

"But darling, I don't love her," he said, sincerely.

She glared at him and stormed off. Dracula sighed, sitting down. "I don't understand what I've done wrong," he muttered. "So far my new leaf hasn't been as successful as I had initially hoped."

"Keep trying, Dracula," said Jekyll. "You'll get the hang of it eventually."

He sighed. "I certainly hope so. I thought once I showed disinterest in other women, Elizabeth would warm up to me again. But she hasn't. I just don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"You'll figure it out," muttered Jekyll, grinning at Emma.

"Come on, Henry," said Emma, taking his arm. "I want to see the Winged Victory. Would you like to come, Count Dracula?"

"I suppose," sighed Dracula. "I haven't much else to do at the moment."

On the way there, Jekyll suddenly started coughing. Emma looked at him, "Henry, is it…"

"I…don't…know," gasped Jekyll, clutching at his chest. "I don't…"

Dracula acted. "Get him out of the museum," he said, seizing one arm. "And hurry, before he changes!"

"What brought it on?" asked Emma as she took his other arm and hurried him out.

"I don't know," retorted Dracula. "Maybe Hyde's been locked up for so long that he forces his way out spontaneously."

"Oh, poor Henry," murmured Emma, gazing with tear-stained eyes at Dr. Jekyll who was rapidly changing into Mr. Hyde.

They left the Louvre just in time. Mr. Hyde broke free from both of them and turned on Dracula, furious. "What the hell did you do that for?" he demanded. "I wanted to smash some things. It would have been fun."

"I know," retorted Dracula. "And who do you think would have to pay for the damage? Me, and I'm not willing to do it. So go release your anger someplace else, Hyde."

Hyde snorted. "It's not just anger," he snapped, turning to Emma. He grinned unpleasantly. "There's lust and desire and a great many other feelings. I'm sure you've felt them, my little Emma," he murmured, approaching her. She shrank back from his touch, but he seized her shoulders. "And the only way to end them, little Emma, is to satisfy them," he murmured, drawing her to him.

Count Dracula shoved him away with one hand and took Emma's arm. "Go someplace else, Hyde," he repeated sternly. "There's a red light district a few streets down. Go indulge yourself there."

Mr. Hyde grinned. "I will, thank you," he replied. "But realize, little Emma," he said, turning to Emma and smiling. "Dr. Jekyll can't keep me locked up forever. And someday you'll be all alone, with nobody here to save you," he said, shooting an angry glance at Dracula. "And you'll be mine."

He chuckled and scurried off. Emma gazed after him, tears in her eyes. "Oh, poor Henry," she murmured. She then burst into tears. Dracula let her lean against his chest as she sobbed. "It's not fair, Dracula!" she cried. "It's not fair! I love him!"

"Love's never fair, Miss Carew," murmured Dracula. "We just have to go on, or give up."

She broke away, wiping her eyes. "No," she said, her voice quivering but resolute. "No, there's a way. There's a way we can be together. It's the only way, the only…"

She trailed off, with tears falling from her wide eyes, but her jaw was set. "There's only one way," she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

"Justine!" called Dr. Frankenstein, furiously. He stormed down the hall and threw open the door to the living room, where the children were playing noisily. Justine sat in the middle, looking quite calm, sewing.

"Justine, where the devil is my journal?" snapped Dr. Frankenstein, approaching her. "I need it. It has all my notes for all my experiments. I left it on my lab table, but it's not there."

"One of the children must have it," said Justine, placidly, stitching.

"One of the children does not have it," growled Frankenstein. "I know you took it to spite me, so give it back."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dr. Frankenstein," replied Justine, casually.

He seized the arms of her chair and leaned into her face. "I know you have it," he hissed. "Now give it back."

She gazed up at him innocently, then said, "It's rather chilly in here, isn't it? Perhaps you'd be so good as to put more wood on the fire."

Frankenstein was furious, but he stormed over the logs by the fire. Selecting one, he prepared to place it on top of the blaze when something in the fire caught his eyes. It was a small, leather-bound book, almost burned beyond recognition. It was his journal.

Without thinking, he reached into the flames to seize it, but drew his hand out sharply with a cry. Looking around, he seized the tongs, and thrust them into the fire, catching the burned remains of his journal. He pulled it out and dropped it onto the stone floor, the rest crumbling into ashes at his feet.

He looked up with fury blazing in his eyes. "How dare…" he hissed. "How dare you…that was my life's work!"

"Was it?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "No loss, then."

He strode over to her and raised his hand to strike her. He halted it inches in front of her face, but she didn't flinch. "Go ahead, Dr. Frankenstein," she said, smiling. "You haven't got the nerve."

He dropped his hand with a growl. "Watch your back, Justine," he hissed. "I'll have my revenge on you for this, just you wait."

"I'm sure you will," replied Justine, returning to her work with a smile. "But do clean up the ashes, will you? The stones look dreadfully dirty with that large pile there."

Mute with fury, Dr. Frankenstein strode off. Justine smiled after him and then withdrew her own sheet of paper. "Me: 3, Frankenstein 1," she wrote, then folded the paper and put it away.

Dr. Henry Jekyll stumbled up the stairs of the hotel, his vision blurry. One hand clutched his stomach, and the other his head. He felt as if he was going to be sick. "Oh God," he muttered. "Oh God, how much longer can this go on?"

He sank to his knees in front of his door, not having the strength to move. He sat there for some time, trying to breathe without gasping. Shaking, he struggled to his feet. "All night," he gasped. "All night. What could you have done all night, Hyde? I'm glad I don't know, I'm glad you drink so much that I don't know. Oh God."

He felt as if he were going to retch, but he didn't. Instead, he unlocked the door to his room, his hands shaking. "Emma," he gasped, but it came out hoarse. He cleared his throat and called, "Emma!"

There was no response. Jekyll threw off his coat and hat and ran his fingers through his hair. "Emma?" he called again. "Where could she be?" he muttered. "What could you have done to her? Leave her alone, Hyde. Do what you want with everyone else, but leave her alone."

Jekyll decided that the only solution was to whip up some sort of concoction that would help with his terrible hangover. He opened the door to the room he had temporarily set up for his lab, and he froze.

Emma was there, standing in front of the window. She had a beaker in her hand, a beaker that she had put to her lips. At any moment, she would drink its contents. A panic seized Jekyll's heart as he realized that it was the Hyde solution, the solution that separated man's good and evil halves. And he realized that Emma was about to drink it.

"No!" he shouted, rushing forward. He knocked the beaker from her hands just in time, and it shattered on the ground. She whirled on him, tears in her eyes.

"It's the only way, Henry!" she cried. "The only way to tolerate this Hyde is for me to become like him!"

"Emma, you can't!" cried Jekyll, about to sob himself. "You can't! You're too good, too pure, too innocent, I couldn't bear to see you as a monster! It would destroy you!"

"Henry, I won't be parted from you!" she shouted, sobbing. "I won't let you go! And if Hyde won't go, then I'll just become like him! It's the only way we can be together!"

He shook his head violently. "No," he murmured. "No, no, no! I can't let you become a monster! You don't know what you're doing, what you're sacrificing…"

"It's worth it for you, Henry!" she cried.

"No, I'm not worth it!" shouted Jekyll. "I'm not! And no matter how much I love you, I can't ruin your life by marrying you. I can't, not with Hyde!"

"Then you won't marry me?" breathed Emma, tears streaming down her face.

Jekyll gazed at her for a long time, then shook his head slowly. "No," he whispered. "I can't."

She let out a sob and clapped a hand to her mouth. "Emma…" he began, preparing to take her in his arms and say something comforting, but she broke away and rushed out of the room. Jekyll heard the door slam and sank into a chair, his knees giving way. He buried his face in his hands. "What else can I do?" he hissed. "What else can I do but let her go? We can never be together, so I have to let her go. She'll be happier, in time. She'll find another man to love, and have a family, and be quite happy. Quite happy, without me."

He didn't know how long he sat there with these depressing thoughts when Dracula stormed into the room. "Miss Carew came to me in tears!" he shouted, furious. "She says you refuse to marry her!"

"I can't do it, Dracula!" shouted Jekyll. "I can't let her go through the pain of Hyde! If she marries me, she'll always have to be on her guard in case I change at unexpected moments. She'll have to lock her own husband out of their house. She'll have to let her husband's evil side take over and have him go look for other women instead of her. No, I'd be breaking every marriage vow I made, to love and honor and protect her. It's better that I let her go."

"Like hell!" shouted Dracula. "She loves you, Jekyll!"

"And I love her!" shouted Jekyll. "But what else can I do?!"

"Listen to me," hissed Dracula, eyes blazing red. "A woman who can resist my charms because she loves another man more is a rare woman. I've been around for four-hundred years, and no woman's ever resisted me. But she did. She loves you. She'll never be happy again if you don't marry her."

"She'll never be happy again _if _I marry her," retorted Jekyll.

"Jekyll, if you throw her away, you'll be throwing away the best thing that ever happened to your life," hissed Dracula. "Believe me, I know what it's like to lose the woman I love. The pain will eat away at you, until you long for death."

"I do long for death," murmured Jekyll. "That way Hyde will die with me, and he will no longer torment anyone."

"I think it's time you decided what is more important to you, Jekyll," retorted Dracula. "Edward Hyde or Emma Carew."

Jekyll looked up at him, sharply. "If I had a choice, it would be easy," he snapped. "But I don't have a choice."

"Yes, you do," snapped Dracula. "I'm a monster, Jekyll. You've never seen me in my truly monstrous mode. The atrocities I'm capable of, you wouldn't believe. It makes Hyde seem like a rank amateur in comparison. But I hide it, Jekyll. I hide it under a mask of charm. I don't let it take control of me, I control it. My inner monster, my demon, if you will, has been controlled for some time now. It has learned that I am the master, and it will only be released when I choose, not it. As you yourself said, Jekyll, all men are made up of evil and good. But the good ones keep their evil in check. I don't see how you're any different."

"It isn't that simple!" cried Jekyll. "I can't keep my evil in check by thinking about it! I've tried that!"

"Well, perhaps you should try harder," retorted Dracula. "It's not easy, repressing things, Jekyll. It takes a great deal of effort. But if you love Emma Carew more than Edward Hyde, you'll do it. For her."

Jekyll was silent. Then he snapped, "What would you know about repressing things, Dracula? You, who can't even keep Elizabeth because you can't restrain flirting with other women, how can you lecture me on repressing things?"

"Believe me, Jekyll," said Dracula, softly. "You don't think I want to do more than just flirt with those women? You don't think I want their blood, their sweet, warm, delicious blood, the moment I gaze upon their lovely, white, slender throats? You don't think I have to repress that desire from the moment I see them?"

"I don't think you've ever repressed much of anything," snorted Jekyll. "You take what you want, you don't care what other people think. Not even the woman you love. Go, just go away. I don't need lectures on love from you."

Dracula glared at him, but shrugged. "Fine," he said. "Since you don't want Miss Carew, I'll just take her for myself then."

"Don't you dare!" snarled Jekyll, leaping to his feet.

"Why not?" asked Dracula, grinning. "She's no longer yours to protect, is she? You broke off your engagement, and so she's a free woman now, able to make her own decisions about further romantic attachments. Good day."

He strode off. Jekyll heard the door slam and stood there, fuming, trying not to burst out sobbing and trying to manage his anger. At last, the former overcame him, and he sank back into the chair, crying bitter tears. "Emma," he sobbed. "Oh, my poor, darling Emma! How will I ever live without you?!"

"You're perfectly welcome to stay in our room, Miss Carew," said Count Dracula, with a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure my darling Elizabeth won't mind. We don't use the bed anyway, so you can have that."

"You don't?" asked Emma, surprised. "Where do you sleep?"

Count Dracula grinned and reached under the bed to withdraw a large, black coffin. "Here," he said, indicating it.

"Oh," she said. "How…unusual."

"Well, don't forget, my dear, we're not quite human," he replied. "Being un-dead and all that, we have to have a few quirks."

"Do you have any others?" she asked, interested.

"Oh yes," he replied, sitting down next to her. "We're immortal, for one. Unless someone destroys us."

"I hope no one would never want to do that," said Emma, shocked.

"Well, a few have tried," admitted Count Dracula. "But few have succeeded. Anyway, it's complicated. We have to be stabbed through the heart and have our heads cut off. Or the cross will destroy us, which is why we couldn't go your way into the cathedral. And garlic, we don't like that. Or sunlight, for that matter. You can't imagine how painful it is walking around in the daylight."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," replied Emma. "I won't want to see any more sights from now on, I promise."

"It's quite all right, my dear," replied Count Dracula. "It's worth it to make a beautiful woman happy."

She managed a small smile. "Thank you, Count Dracula. You've been very kind. I'm glad you understand I'm going through a very difficult time…"

She choked, tears coming to her eyes. He took her hands. "My dear Miss Carew, I understand completely," he murmured. "You remember when we first met and I had lost my Elizabeth? It was one of the most painful things I had ever experienced."

"And how did you ever overcome it?" asked Emma softly.

"Well, I didn't," replied Count Dracula. "I got her back."

Emma began to sob again, and Count Dracula immediately said, "But I realize that's not always possible. And I think the best thing to do in those circumstances is to move on as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry, Count Dracula, I don't think I'll be able to," she sniffed. "For some time. I'll only be thinking of…" she choked and stood up. "Excuse me," she whispered, rushing out.

Count Dracula sighed and stood up, replacing the coffin under the bed. The door opened and Elizabeth entered the room. "Hello, darling," he said, turning to her with a smile.

She glared at him. "Hello," she replied.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Around," she retorted. "It's none of your business."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," he said, quickly. "I really don't like to anger you, darling."

"Well, you're quite good at it," she snapped. "For an amateur."

"Darling, please," he said, taking her in his arms. "I'm sick of us fighting. Why can't we make peace?"

"Because you don't seem to appreciate me," she retorted, breaking from his embrace. "You always want other women, and you have no idea how useless that makes me feel."

"But darling, I only love you," he whispered, catching her in his arms again. "I'd never want another woman again if only you would…"

"Oh, how amusing!" she retorted. "You would never want another woman again! You, Count Dracula! That's quite funny!"

"Darling, please," he begged, taking her hands. "Please just forgive me. Please let us start anew, like after my rescue. That was so wonderful. And it was wonderful because it was just you and me. That's all I want, darling. That's all I've ever wanted."

She was about to believe him. "Oh Dracula," she sighed, managing a smile. "I can never stay angry at you. I don't know why; I should be furious. But I love you."

"And I love you," he murmured, embracing her.

They were about to kiss when the other door opened and Emma strode out, saying, "I'm sorry I had to rush out like that, Count Dracula, but it was simply too overwhelming. We were discussing your love…"

She stopped when she saw them. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, hastily. "I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"You cad!" shrieked Elizabeth, breaking away furiously and slapping Count Dracula across the face. "You vile cad! Emma Carew! Emma Carew?! How dare you?!"

"Darling, let me explain, it's not what you think…" stammered Count Dracula. "Dr. Jekyll and Emma…I mean, Miss Carew, have…"

"I don't care anymore!" shrieked Elizabeth. "You foul libertine! Everything you've ever said was a lie! I never want to see you again, Count Dracula! I mean it! Never!"

And she sobbed and rushed out, slamming the front door behind her. "I'm terribly sorry," said Emma, hastily. "I didn't know…"

"Oh, don't be," sighed Dracula, sitting down. "It's not your fault. It's mine. If I didn't have a history of womanizing, she wouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Ah well," he sighed.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Emma.

"No, you'd better go to bed," replied Count Dracula. "Get some sleep. You've had a hard day. I'll go out and try to find her," he said, rising and taking his hat and coat.

Emma caught his arm. "If you see…Henry," she said, barely managing to say the name without sobbing, but then grew firm as she said, "Tell him goodbye for me."

He looked at her and nodded. "I will," he replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Dr. Victor Frankenstein entered his room and shut the door, letting out a breath of anger. He turned and froze.

Justine was in his room, throwing leaf after leaf of documents into the fire. "What in hell do you think you're doing?!" shouted Frankenstein, rushing over and seizing the pile from her.

"Well, I had to get you back for the soufflé trick," she retorted, glaring at him.

"But these…these are tremendously important!" shouted Frankenstein, putting the pile down in a safe place.

"So was my soufflé to me," she retorted.

"Don't be stupid," snapped Frankenstein, rounding on her. "Some stupid pastry doesn't even begin to enter the scope of worth of these documents."

"To me, it does," retorted Justine.

Frankenstein sighed in exasperation, then bit his lip. "Look here," he said, trying to maintain a reasonable tone. "Do you think we could just call this whole stupid thing quits?"

"Excuse me, Dr. Frankenstein, but I don't believe I was the one who started it," snapped Justine.

"No, but right now I'm up by two points," retorted Frankenstein, withdrawing his paper. "I just want you to agree to concede defeat."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Frankenstein, but by my records, I'm up two points," she retorted, withdrawing her own paper.

"Your records are wrong," snapped Frankenstein. "I am the victor, as usual."

"You are nothing of the kind," she retorted. "I've been ahead ever since the tool incident."

"I knew perfectly well that scalpel was a fake," retorted Frankenstein. "So it doesn't count as a victory."

"Then why did you try to use it?" asked Justine, with a smile.

"To test you," he retorted.

"You liar!" she shrieked. "Admit I win, Victor! Admit it!"

"Never!" shouted Frankenstein. "It's so like a woman, to want to cheat to win!"

"I never cheated!" she shrieked.

"Then why are you ahead by two points?" he demanded.

"Because I am!" she shouted. "I outsmarted you two times!"

"You never did!" yelled Frankenstein. "No woman has ever outsmarted me!"

"I have, two times more than you have me!"

"You haven't!"

"I have!"

"You're lying!"

"_You're_ lying!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate _you_!"

What happened next, Dr. Victor Frankenstein could never explain. They were both fuming, so angry that you could almost see the smoke rising from them, and then in an instant they were in each other's arms, embracing furiously and kissing ardently.

And what happened after that, Dr. Victor Frankenstein couldn't have explained if he tried. Suffice to say that he awoke in his bed hours later with Justine in his arms.

He kissed her forehead and she awoke. "Oh, good morning, Victor," she murmured, yawning. "Quite a lovely night last night, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," he murmured, smiling as he kissed her. "I think we can both agree on that, my little argumentative angel."

"Mmm," she whispered, leaning against his chest. "And that we both hate each other."

"With a passion, darling," he whispered, grinning.

They kissed again, and then Justine said, smiling, "I think it's time for both of us to stop acting like children."

They both started. "The children?!" Justine cried, clapping a hand to her forehead. "I forgot all about them!"

"How much trouble could they have gotten into in one night without supervision?" asked Frankenstein.

He meant this to be a comforting thought, but it didn't work that way. Justine leapt out of the bed and rushed to put on her clothes. "Oh my God!" she hissed. "Oh my God, Adam is going to kill me! And it's all your fault!"

"My fault?!" demanded Frankenstein. "Excuse me, madam, but I do believe that you were just as eager for last night as I was!"

"But you started it!" she shrieked. "You got us both furious!"

"I did?!" he demanded. "What about you, Miss I'm Ahead Two Points?! It's entirely your fault!"

"Don't you dare blame it on me!" she shouted. "It's your fault and you know it!"

"It is in no way my fault!"

"Fine, I don't care!" she shrieked, throwing open the door. "I have to find those children! Victor, Liesle, Albert!"

Frankenstein grumbled as he dressed. "Stupid woman," he growled. "Entirely her fault, and she won't admit it. I hope the damn children are dead, that will teach her."

Justine rushed back in the room a few minutes later, looking panicked. "They're gone," she gasped.

"Gone?" repeated Frankenstein. "How do you mean?"

"I mean gone!" she shrieked. "They've disappeared! And it's all your fault!"

"How is it my fault that Adam's brats have run off?" demanded Frankenstein. "It's your fault! You were supposed to be watching them!"

"If you hadn't made me so angry that I had to get revenge on you, none of this would have happened!" she shrieked. "You started this, so it's entirely your fault!"

"Tell that to Adam when you see him!" shouted Frankenstein. "Taking care of the children was entirely your responsibility."

She glared at him and then seized his arm. "Come on," she growled. "We've got to find them."

"But they could be anywhere!" protested Frankenstein. "We should just give them up for lost and tell Adam they were eaten by wolves or something."

"I can't do that, Victor," she growled. "Now come on. You started this mess; now finish it."

They left the castle arguing loudly about whose fault it was, and who exactly started the whole thing. When they looked back on the whole event, neither was ever quite sure.

"Dracula, good to see you this morning!" cried Erik as Count Dracula and Emma entered the opera house the next day. Erik ran over to them and shook their hands excitedly, beaming, "It's a wonderful morning! You'll never guess what's happened! We've found a Don Juan for my opera!"

"Congratulations," replied Dracula. "May I ask where?"

"Another opera company lent him to us for the production," replied Erik. "His name is Simon Stride. He's quite a gentleman, and very easy to work with. Talented, too. Just wait until you meet him. Come on."

He led them to the stage where Christine Daae and a tall, very handsome man were singing practically into each other's faces.

"Wonderful!" cried Erik, when the song finished. "It sounds perfect, absolutely perfect! I'm so glad you could join us on such short notice, Simon! Now Simon, these are some friends of mine," said Erik, gesturing to Dracula and Emma. "This is Count Dracula and Miss Emma Carew."

"Charmed," said Simon Stride, smiling a very kind and handsome smile. His gaze rested on Emma and his jaw almost dropped. "Quite charmed indeed," he murmured, hopping down from the stage to kiss her hand. "My dear Miss Carew, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, Mr. Stride, you too," replied Emma, with a small but insincere smile.

"Please, madam, you may call me Simon," replied the singer, with another attractive smile. "Everyone else does."

"Simon," said Dracula, glaring at him. "Pleased to meet you."

"Ah yes, Count…"

"Dracula," interrupted Dracula, with a mocking smile. "You won't have heard of me."

"No, well, you're welcome to watch the scene," said Simon, gesturing to the stage. "I always like an audience, both for the practice it gives and the opportunity for them to critique me."

"Well, I certainly shan't pass up that chance," replied Count Dracula, taking a seat. "Please proceed, Simon."

Simon returned to the stage and Emma took a seat next to Count Dracula. "Oh, Dracula, I don't know if you knew, but Elizabeth's here," whispered Erik, sitting on his other side. "She's organizing the costumes in the dressing rooms. I had to give her something to do or she would have gone mad. I don't know what you did to her, but…"

"I did absolutely nothing to her," retorted Dracula. "Nothing at all. She's just over-dramatized things, as usual. She should be an actress," he growled, glaring at the stage.

"He really is quite good though, isn't he?" asked Erik, indicating Simon. "What do you think, Miss Carew?"

"Oh yes," replied Emma, with a slight smile. "Very talented."

"He'll be perfect, absolutely perfect," said Erik, delightedly. "He's just the part. Handsome, dashing, animated…"

"Yes, thank you, Erik," interrupted Dracula. "I think we've all heard enough about Mr. Stride."

"I was actually pointing this out for Miss Carew's benefit," retorted Erik. "She seems quite interested in him."

It was true. Emma watched Simon with great intensity, having to turn away only a few times to wipe away tears.

"For your information, Erik," hissed Count Dracula. "Miss Carew and Dr. Jekyll have had a row. It's not a row so much as it's…a refusal on Dr. Jekyll's part to marry her because of Hyde. Anyway, they've called it all off and she's quite torn up about it. I don't think she needs any encouragement from you to start pursuing other men so soon."

"Why not, Monsieur?" asked Erik, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that your endeavor?"

Dracula growled and turned away from him. "You and Elizabeth," he hissed, crossing his arms across his chest. "Always jumping to conclusions. Can't a man be kind to a woman without another motive?"

"You can't, no," retorted Erik. "Believe me, Monsieur, I am not altogether naïve. And I think in terms of future happiness, Miss Carew would have a much better chance with Simon than with you."

"I couldn't care less about her future happiness," retorted Dracula. "It's Jekyll I'm concerned for more than anyone. After all, he saved my life. I feel I owe him something, and I thought I had repaid my debt when he and Miss Carew reconciled. But since they've split, I still feel as though my obligation is not yet through."

"So you'll do anything to fulfill your obligation even though it might make everyone concerned unhappy," replied Erik.

"That's the idea, yes," retorted Count Dracula. "Anyway, it won't make them unhappy. They're meant for each other; I said so the moment I met Miss Carew. They're bound to patch up sooner or later. I'm just helping them along."

"Funny, I didn't think you'd know much about repairing couples' rifts," retorted Erik, dryly.

Dracula shot him a look and retorted, "Other couples than me and Elizabeth, yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to enjoy the opera."

The scene ended and everyone applauded. Simon beamed at Emma and said, coming down to her, "Well, Miss Carew, what did you think?"

"I thought it was rather flat during the second refrain…" began Count Dracula, but Simon turned to him and interrupted.

"I did ask Miss Carew, Count Dracula," he replied, with a hint of iciness in his voice.

Count Dracula glared at him as Emma replied, "It was very lovely, Mr. Stride…I mean, Simon."

"Thank you, my dear lady," replied Simon, bowing and kissing her hand. "Perhaps you'd like to stay and watch the next scene with Meg Giry and myself?"

"Oh no, we can't stay for that," said Count Dracula, standing up suddenly. "Terribly sorry, but we have another appointment. Some other time, perhaps. Glad to have met you, Simon. Goodbye."

He took Emma's hand and led her away. Emma turned back and smiled at him. "Thank you again, Simon."

"You're quite welcome, my dear lady," replied Simon, gazing after her.

Dracula shut the door and said, "We've got to find Elizabeth. She's in some dressing room organizing costumes."

"Count Dracula!" called someone. Count Dracula turned with a certain uneasiness to see Meg Giry approaching him, beaming. "What a pleasant surprise," she said, holding out her hand for him to kiss. "I wasn't expecting you today."

"Ah well, I am usually about, dear lady," replied Count Dracula, bowing and kissing her hand.

"How fortunate," she murmured, smiling. "Have you been watching rehearsals?"

"Oh yes," replied Dracula. "Erik is quite fortunate to have found a Don Juan in time, and such a suitable one at that."

"Oh, he's handsome enough," sighed Meg. "But, if you'll permit me to say so, Count Dracula, not nearly as handsome as you."

Dracula grinned. "Well, thank you, Miss Giry."

"I doubt he is quite as talented a dancer as you are, either," murmured Meg. "His technique will seem somewhat second-rate compared to yours."

"Oh, well, I wouldn't say I had any sort of technique…" began Dracula.

"Oh, but you do," murmured Meg Giry, sliding her hands up his chest. "It's quite…unique. I never felt anything so powerful before."

"Count Dracula…" began Emma, quietly.

"Thrilling," breathed Meg Giry, her hands on his shoulders. "And oh, so masculine! Let me say, Count Dracula, that if I were any less of a woman, I would have succumbed to you that instant and you could have done whatever you would with me."

"Count Dracula…" said Emma, softly.

"Of course, you can still do so now," murmured Meg Giry, with her lips quite close to his. "Believe me, Count Dracula, when I say I will always be your willing slave in every task you ask of me. Whether altogether decent or not."

"Count Dracula, Miss Bathory is here," whispered Emma, quietly.

Dracula whirled around to see Elizabeth standing at the entrance to the dressing rooms, looking furious.

"Elizabeth, it's…" began Dracula, but she had already slammed the door shut.

"Oh, having a little row, are we?" asked Meg Giry, in a falsely sympathetic voice.

"Yes, sadly we are," retorted Dracula, removing her hands. "And it would greatly help, Miss Giry, if you would not further the issue."

"My dear Count Dracula, however do you mean?" she asked, innocently. "I am merely speaking the honest truth, which never hurt any person on this earth."

"Not any person, no," retorted Dracula, taking Emma's hand and leading her away. "But someone who is so much more so. Good day, Miss Giry."

Count Dracula and Emma sat opposite each other in the carriage back to the hotel, Emma managing a slight grin. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I did try to warn you."

"I know," replied Dracula. "I do appreciate it, Miss Carew. I lost Elizabeth once, you know, and I couldn't bear to do it again. I try to change, but it's so hard."

"Change is hard," said Emma, softly. "But we have to accept it and move on."

Dracula looked sharply at her. "That Simon Stride," he said, casually. "You like him?"

"Yes," replied Emma, honestly. "He's a fine gentleman."

"You'll forgive me for saying so, but so is Dr. Jekyll," replied Dracula.

She glared at him. "Dr. Jekyll is not a fine gentleman," she hissed. "No man is a gentleman who would keep a girl waiting, promising to marry her, and then refuse because of some stupid, trivial problem."

"Mr. Hyde is not a trivial problem," growled Dracula. "And if you'll excuse me, I do believe he is only trying to do what's best for you. You don't think he misses you as much as you do him?"

"I miss him?" repeated Emma. "Oh no, Count Dracula. I have taken your advice and forgotten about him. The only man in my future now is Simon Stride."

"So you've made up your mind to marry him on the spot?" demanded Dracula, sarcastically. "Love at first sight, is that it?"

"And why not?" demanded Emma.

"Well, quite frankly, because he's nothing like you," retorted Dracula. "What interest could an opera singer possibly have in science? What could an opera singer ever give you but a penniless future and a crowd of admirers?"

"Perhaps a husband!" shrieked Emma. She calmed and said, "I'm sorry, Count Dracula, I don't often lose my temper. But I would appreciate if in the future you would mind your own business. I am through forever with Henry Jekyll, and nothing you or he or anyone can say or do will make me return to him. Simon Stride is the only man I'm thinking about from now on."

But Count Dracula saw the tears that filled her eyes as she gazed out the window, and knew this was not the case. Count Dracula was not lying when he said he was talented at repairing other couples' rifts. He had a vast knowledge of the human heart and human behavior, and as he watched Miss Carew he suddenly had a glimmer of an idea about how to reunite her and Dr. Jekyll. It would involve some pain on Mr. Stride's part but, Count Dracula thought with a smile, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.


	12. Chapter 12

"Victor!" called Justine, through cupped hands. "Victor, Igor, Ivan, Hilda, Hans, Fritz, Gretchen, Karl, Lisle, Albert, Marta, Frederich, Henrich, Maximilian!"

"It's no good," grumbled Frankenstein as he sat crouched under a tree, trying to seek some small shelter from the violent rainstorm that had blown up. "They can't hear you through this storm."

"Well, excuse me, Victor Frankenstein, for not giving up on finding the children just yet," snapped Justine, rounding on him. "We can't just leave them out in this, anyway."

"Why not?" demanded Frankenstein. "If they were stupid enough to stay out in this, we should just leave them."

"You're a horrible man, Victor Frankenstein," growled Justine, trudging onward through the mud.

"Really?" he asked, sarcastically. "That's not what you were saying last night…"

"Oh, shut up!" she shrieked. "Just because we both had a moment of weakness doesn't mean that we're in love! I could never love such a terrible, evil, heartless man as you!"

"Well, good," retorted Frankenstein. "In that case, I'm returning to my castle."

"You wouldn't dare leave me out here alone," growled Justine. "It's almost dark!"

"Watch me," he retorted, striding off.

"Bug!" shouted someone, and Frankenstein stopped short as a slimy something was thrust into his face.

"Yes, it's a wonderful slug, you stupid child!" he shouted, knocking it out of Victor's hands. "Honestly, how you can stay out in the rain and go chasing after bugs is beyond me! You must have the brain of an insect yourself; you get that from your father, I suppose, I never made him very intelligent…"

"Victor!" cried Justine, rushing up to the child and hugging him. "Victor, there you are! Where are your brothers and sisters?"

Victor looked at her blankly and, stooping down, picked up the slug. "Bug!" he cried, triumphantly.

"Oh, he can't get us anywhere," snarled Frankenstein. "It's hopeless; they're lost! All except for this idiot," he growled, indicating the child.

Victor pointed in the direction of the forest. "Bug!" he cried, tugging at Justine's sleeve.

"Yes, we know there are bugs in the forest!" shouted Frankenstein. "Shut up, you stupid boy!"

"Bug!" insisted Victor, tugging harder.

"Victor, I think he's trying to lead us to the others," murmured Justine, watching the child.

"Bug!" cried Victor, once more, gesturing wildly to the forest.

"All right, we're coming," grumbled Frankenstein. "It'll be drier in there, I suppose."

And so he, Justine, and Victor entered the woods, where the trees hung dark and thick and gloomy, like the maw of some great animal, waiting to strike.

Count Dracula knocked on Dr. Jekyll's door softly. "Jekyll?" he asked. "Jekyll?"

He pushed the door open. All was silent within the room. "Jekyll?" he asked, looking cautiously around as he moved through the rooms. "Jekyll?"

He gently pushed the laboratory door open. A single candle was lit amid the vast numbers of beakers that frothed and bubbled. Bent over these was Dr. Henry Jekyll, with a great number of other beakers surrounding him. He looked up and smiled, a smile that seemed very forced, and with dark circles under his eyes.

"Hello, Dracula," he said, with an odd smile reminiscent of an insane person. "Would you like a potion?"

"It depends," replied Dracula, looking around at the beakers that seemed to be everywhere. "What've you got?"

"Oh, everything," said Jekyll, with another crazed smile. "Everything you could ever imagine. Every solution you could ever want, except for the one I want, of course. In creating all these," he said, gesturing to them, "I have failed to create the one thing I tried to, and that's a solution to be rid of Hyde. I'll never be rid of him, you know," he added, with a smile that reminded Dracula of a madman. "But anyway, work helps me stop thinking about things like that," he added, hurriedly. "If I keep busy, I don't think, you see, except about my work, and that's not painful, not at all, not like some things."

"Jekyll, I think you'd better stop working," said Dracula, slowly. "You don't look at all well."

"Oh, but I am," he added, hastily. "Perfectly well. But I won't be if I stop working because…because…I'll only think of…of her."

He quickly turned away back to his potion. "No, no, no," he muttered to himself. "There's no _her_ in chemistry. I need twelve grams of thiocyanate…"

"Jekyll, you really should stop…" began Dracula, but Jekyll whirled on him, furiously.

"No!" Jekyll shrieked. "Don't you understand?! I can't stop! If I stop, I'll want to die! I'll want to die, to do anything to end this terrible, terrible pain in my heart!"

"Jekyll, Emma…"

Jekyll suddenly fell to the ground, and began sobbing. "Emma!" he cried. "Emma, Emma, Emma, oh, my Emma! How could I ever have let you go?!"

"Jekyll, stop it and get ahold of yourself," said Dracula sternly. Jekyll continued to sob pitifully on the floor, and so Dracula strode over to him and, picking him up by his collar, punched him across the face.

Dracula then dropped him to the ground, and Jekyll slowly stood up. "You're…right," he stammered, shaking his head. "You're right, of course. I just have to get a hold of myself."

"Damn right you do," growled Dracula. "I don't want a madman on my hands, do you understand?"

"Yes," murmured Jekyll. "Yes, I do."

"Good. Now sit down and have a glass of brandy," said Dracula, going over to the liquor cabinet and uncorking a bottle. He poured a glass for Jekyll and shoved it at him, and Jekyll drank greedily. "Now while you're sobering up, listen to me," said Dracula, sitting down opposite him. "It is my intention to get you and Emma back together."

Jekyll shook his head vigorously. "It's impossible, Dracula," he sighed. "Impossible. I'll never endanger her again while I have Hyde to deal with."

"I'm not finished," retorted Dracula. "I said it was my intention, nothing more. I do approve of your choice to sacrifice your own happiness for hers, however," he added, with a little smile to himself. "The fruits of your effort can already be seen. Emma is much happier without you, I've seen it myself."

Jekyll bristled. "You don't know that," he growled.

"Oh, I believe I do," retorted Dracula, grinning. "Especially when she's in the company of one Simon Stride."

Jekyll's choked on his drink and he spat it out, coughing. "Who?" he gasped, when his breath had returned to him.

"Oh that's right, you haven't met dear Simon," said Dracula, smiling. "Well I have, more times than I ever wished to. He's the Don Juan Erik finally found. And a regular Don Juan himself, I must add. Every time we go to the opera, he accosts Miss Carew and insists that she watch his scenes. And frankly, she's quite delighted to."

Jekyll felt himself growing angry, but he maintained a semblance of calm as he asked, "This Simon is…rather a classic opera singer in terms of appearance? Rather fat, with a bushy beard and greasy hair and not particularly attractive?"

"Oh no, not at all," replied Dracula. "The ballet girls tell me they find him quite attractive. I know Miss Carew certainly does, and I'm blessed if he doesn't feel the same about her. They barely take their eyes off each other whenever they're together."

Jekyll tightened his grip on his cane until his knuckles were quite white. "But…I mean…they've never verbally expressed interest in each other?" he asked.

"Well, actually, that's what I came to tell you," replied Dracula. "They hadn't, up until this evening. And then after rehearsal tonight, Mr. Simon Stride asked Miss Carew if she would like to join him for dinner at his flat."

Jekyll leapt to his feet. "At his flat?!" he repeated, furious. "And what did she say?!"

"Why, she accepted, of course," replied Count Dracula, with a soft smile. "What lady wouldn't, with a man such as that?"

Jekyll's fury could not be contained. He released it with a roar and, in a moment, Mr. Edward Hyde stood where Dr. Jekyll had been, equally furious and fuming.

"Where?" he demanded. "Where are they? I'll murder him!"

Count Dracula smiled. "Well, fortunately, I just happened to get his address from Miss Carew so that I could pick her up afterwards," he said, delicately withdrawing a slip of paper from his coat.

Hyde snatched the paper away and rushed out of the room, flexing his cane and muttering curses to himself. "Stride, eh?" he muttered, with a cruel grin. "Stride thinks he can take her away from me? Well, he'll have to take this in his stride, won't he?" he cackled, swinging his heavy cane.

Hyde found the address with little trouble. It was a room on the fourth floor of an apartment building, and Hyde scaled the stairs until he was outside of Simon's door. He heard voices from inside and pressed his ear close to listen.

"…really very kind of you, Simon," said Emma, in a voice that was half-grateful and half-depressed. "I do appreciate your inviting me to dinner like this."

"Ah, Miss Carew, it was entirely my pleasure," replied Simon, suavely.

"I don't suppose you know that I've recently suffered a very…painful disengagement," said Emma, sadly. "My fiancé recently…let go of me and so I've been very depressed of late."

"My dear Miss Carew, I'm so sorry to hear that," murmured Simon. "I could never imagine any man ever letting you go. He must have been quite mad."

"Yes," replied Emma, but something in her voice was longing. "Yes, he was quite mad."

"But my dear Miss Carew, I do hope you are never depressed in my company," continued Simon.

"Oh no, never," replied Emma, hurriedly.

"I sincerely hope not," he murmured. "I always have and always will endeavor to make your life happy."

There was a short silence, then Emma said, with a hint of embarrassment, "Please, Simon, not yet."

"Oh, my darling Emma," he whispered. "Please don't tell me not yet. I've waited too long already. Please let me kiss you."

"Simon, really, I can't…" she stammered.

"Please," pleaded Simon. "Just one little kiss, darling…"

Hyde's fury had overpowered him. With an angry roar, he threw himself with all his force against the door. Surprisingly for a man of his size, it gave way, and Hyde saw Simon, with Emma in his arms, and his lips about to meet hers.

With another roar of fury, Hyde leapt forward and ripped Emma away from Simon. Then he began to strike Simon furiously with his cane, unrelenting in his blows. When Simon had fallen to the ground under the force, Hyde finally relinquished and spat down, "Don't ever come near her again! She's mine, do you hear?! Mine!"

And giving him another whack for good measure that knocked him unconscious, Hyde seized Emma's hand and dragged her out the door. Emma was stunned, but she soon realized all that had happened and began to struggle. "No!" she shrieked. "No, no, no! Let go of me!"

"Shut up," growled Hyde, withdrawing his knife. "Or your fate will be worse than your little lover's."

"It will be anyway," she hissed. "I would kill myself rather than allow you to do as you will with me!"

"Then do it, dear," hissed Hyde, with a little grin.

Emma glared fury at him, but did nothing. He grinned and pulled her out of the building and into a deserted alleyway. "We're not going to let anyone interfere this time," he hissed, grinning unpleasantly at her. "Not your dear friend Dracula, or Jekyll, or anyone. There's no one to save you from me now, little Emma."

He shoved her against the wall and threw himself upon her, kissing her lecherously everywhere he could and letting his hands roam her body. Her hands came up to meet his and she suddenly seized the knife from his grip and shoved him off her with powerful force.

He was shocked, but started forward again, but she pointed the knife at him, glaring furiously at him. "Don't you dare touch me," she hissed. "I'll kill you."

He chuckled. "You'll kill me?" he repeated, laughing. "My dear little Emma, you seem to forget that if you kill me, you'll kill your dear Dr. Jekyll."

"I don't care," hissed Emma. "You are not, nor ever were, Dr. Jekyll. I know Dr. Jekyll, I love Dr. Jekyll! He could never be a creature such as you, Edward Hyde! No, you are not Henry Jekyll," she hissed, putting the knife to his chest. "You're Edward Hyde. I'll kill you gladly. I've been longing to kill you ever since you murdered my father, you remember? I hated you then, I hate you now, and I'll gladly stab this blade into your heart if you provoke me."

Hyde was a little frightened, but he maintained an outward calm and hissed, grinning, "You wouldn't dare harm me, little Emma."

In response, Emma shoved the blade against his chest, and Hyde gasped as the point lightly pierced his skin. "Are you willing to risk that, Edward Hyde?"

"I don't believe you," gasped Hyde. "I don't…"

But she cut him off by slashing down his arm. Hyde howled in pain and clutched his bleeding arm, gazing at Emma in wonder and fear.

"Now that I've convinced you, Edward Hyde, listen to me," said Emma, with force. "I will kill you. If you ever show your face in my presence ever again, I'll kill you. If you ever try to possess Henry ever again, I'll kill you. I won't hesitate, because you're not Henry. You're Hyde, and I want to kill you. Since my father's murder, I've wanted to kill you. And if you value your life, you'll obey me. You understand?"

"Yes," gasped Hyde, nodding vehemently.

"Good," hissed Emma. "Now go back to your prison and give Henry his freedom. And remember, if you ever try to be released again, it will be the last thing you ever do."

Hyde's eyes were filled with terror. He nodded. "All right," he gasped. "All right. I understand. I'm…I'm going. Never show my face again, right, of course. Never…again…"

Hyde sank to his knees and fell into convulsions of coughing. He changed shape, he grew taller, his face changed and, lo and behold, Dr. Henry Jekyll emerged from where Hyde lay.

Jekyll kneeled, panting, for some moments, then he looked up at Emma with tears in his eyes. "Oh, Emma," he whispered, smiling. "You've saved me."

Emma sank down beside him and gazed in concern at his bleeding arm. "Oh, Henry, your arm…"

"It doesn't matter," he gasped. "It doesn't matter, you're safe. I never could have forgiven myself if I had…had…"

"Henry, you never would have," murmured Emma. "And Hyde is gone. Gone forever, if he values his life."

"Gone," breathed Jekyll. He looked up at her, ecstatic. "Gone forever! Oh Emma!"

And he leapt to his feet and embraced her. They shared a long, deep, tender kiss before they at last broke, and then Jekyll said, shyly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't…I mean, we're not engaged anymore and…you're probably more interested in Simon Stride anyway."

"Simon Stride?" repeated Emma. "Henry, did you really think…? Oh Henry, I never loved him! The only man I've ever loved is you, dearest! And that's why I couldn't bear to have Simon kiss me, because I vowed I'd never be kissed by any other man but you."

"Oh Emma," cried Jekyll, relieved. "Oh Emma! Then…you don't…love him?"

Emma shook her head, grinning. "Never. Only you, Henry, my dearest."

"Emma," breathed Jekyll, taking her in his arms and kissing her again. He then fell to his knees and said, clasping her hands, "Emma Carew, my dearest, dearest darling, will you marry me?"

Emma looked down at him and smiled. "Of course, Henry," she murmured. "I thought you'd never ask."

They kissed again for a long while, until Jekyll broke away with a little cry of pain, his hand clutching at his arm. Emma touched it gently and said, with a little smile, "Come on. Let's go back to the hotel and get that bandaged. And then we'll plan our wedding. I don't think I want a big affair, just a few friends," she said, taking his unwounded arm and entwining it with hers. "Dracula, of course, and Erik and Christine and Frankenstein and Elizabeth, if she'll come where Dracula is, and it will have to be outdoor, and with no crosses, because Dracula and Elizabeth can't stand them, and…"

Count Dracula watched the two from his window, entering the hotel arm in arm and smiled. "Dracula, you're a genius," he sighed, sinking into a chair. "Now if only I could solve my own problem. Of course, mine's more difficult than theirs was. It involves one woman in particular, who has always been a trial to deal with. But despite that, I love her. And I need to prove to her I do," he said, softly but firmly. "Starting tomorrow, no other women. Never again. No matter how pretty they are." He checked the clock and murmured, "Starting tomorrow. That means I still have tonight." And seizing his hat and coat, he rushed from the hotel and disappeared into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

"Victor, this is ridiculous!" cried Frankenstein, sitting down on a stump in the middle of the woods. "We've been walking for hours! Just tell us where the damn kids are, and we'll sort everything out from there!"

Victor shook his head vehemently. "Bug!" he cried, pointing onward.

"Yes, well, you can go bug off!" cried Frankenstein, turning away from him and Justine. "I'm not walking an inch further. And nothing anyone can say or do will make me."

Justine knelt down beside him and suddenly and unexpectedly kissed him passionately. She drew away and he sat there for a moment, then got to his feet and said lightly, "Well, let's continue. No point wasting time sitting around here."

Victor veered off the path into a thick growth of bushes. Frankenstein and Justine struggled to follow him, but they caught up with him as he reached a clearing and, ducking behind the bushes, put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Bug."

Frankenstein peered through the bushes and saw all of Adam's children, save Victor, confined in a large cage by the bushes. In the center of the clearing was a group of men, talking in hushed voice. Frankenstein's eyes narrowed and he peered closer. "Hang on," he whispered. "I know him…"

"Bang!" shouted Victor, suddenly leaping to his feet and, moving his hand in the shape of a gun, pointed it at the men.

"No, you little idiot!" hissed Frankenstein, seizing him and thrusting him down. The men in the clearing looked up, but the people behind the bushes held their breath, and the men, dismissing it as a bird, eventually began chatting again.

"What do you think we should do with them, then?" asked one of the men. "Torture them until they talk?"

"They could lead us to LEM," said another. "And if they have that information, it must be extracted from them any way possible."

Another man shook his head. "No," he said. "They're the creature's children, not Frankenstein's. The creature is not officially a member of LEM. They probably have no idea where they are or what they're up to."

"But what if they do?" asked the man who had spoken first. "Better safe than sorry, what?"

The third man was silent. "I don't think it's right to torture children," he said at last.

"Of course it's not right!" snapped the second man. "But some unpleasantries are necessary if we want to stop these monsters!"

"But…I thought we were supposed to be heroes," said the third, gently. "And that doesn't seem a very heroic thing to do."

"Buck up, Arthur," snapped the first man. "Be a man. Think of what they did to your wife. Anyway, I want to get even for them for that little stunt they pulled at your house, coming from nowhere and overpowering us in an instant. No, these children are monsters too. And they deserve to be treated as one."

"But Jonathan…"

"Arthur, we're right, Phillippe and I. We know what we're doing. If you haven't the stomach for it, fine. Don't be present. But you'll be very grateful for the information, I know it."

"But Jonathan…"

"We won't do it tonight," interrupted the first man. "We'll wait until tomorrow night. I'm dreadfully tired now, and not in the mood for torture. For now, we're going to sleep."

"Don't you think it's dangerous?" asked the second man. "This close to the castle?"

"No, frankly, I don't," retorted the first man. "Frankenstein has no idea we're here, and consequently won't be looking for us. No, no, we're completely safe. Stop worrying and get some rest."

There were a few more words between them, and then the campfire was put out and the three lay down upon their mats. The camp was silent. Frankenstein, Victor, and Justine knelt down behind the bushes and Frankenstein whispered, very softly, "What do we do?"

"I would say rescue them," whispered Justine. "But there are too many of them," she said, nodding at the children. "And they outnumber us in terms of strength," she said, indicating the men.

"We leave them, then?" demanded Frankenstein. "Good. It was my idea in the first place."

She shook her head. "We can't do that. We'll just have to sneak in there and rescue them. But we must be very quiet so they don't wake."

"Right," said Frankenstein. He turned to Victor. "Hear that, boy? Quiet."

The boy put a finger to his lips indicating that he understood, and the three crept forward. "Get the keys," whispered Justine, indicating Jonathan's belt.

Frankenstein crept forward to Jonathan's side and reached for the keys at his belt. He took them quietly and handed them to her. They reached the cage and Justine put a finger to her lips. The children were completely silent, and waited as she put the key in the lock and turned it.

"Bang!" shouted Victor, startling them. They both jumped about ten feet and whirled around.

Victor was pointing his hands in the shape of a gun at the sleeping men. They were awake and stared at the child in alarm. Then, regaining their senses, they assessed the situation.

"Run!" shouted Frankenstein, heeding his own advice. He was quickly overtaken by the two men who held him fast. Justine was caught by Jonathan Harker, but Victor rushed off into the forest. Philippe prepared to chase after him, but Harker held up a hand. "No, let him go!" he shouted. "We have who we need. Well, well, well," he murmured, gleaming eyes fixed on Frankenstein. "Dr. Victor Frankenstein. What an honor."

"I cannot say the feeling is mutual," retorted Frankenstein, with a smirk.

"Charming, as most monsters are," replied Jonathan with a grin. "Your friend Dracula was too. But we quickly forced that out of him. I trust your castle is unoccupied, Dr. Frankenstein?"

Frankenstein was silent. Jonathan smiled and said, "Very well. We'll go there and see. If it is, you'll be our prisoner in your dungeons. And then we'll get the rest of your little friends here, and have a little party. A celebration, if you will. Of our victory."

He nodded at the two men. "Take them to the castle. I'll follow with the children. Believe me, Dr. Frankenstein," he said, turning to him with a smile. "You have brought about the downfall of your whole league. I hope you're satisfied."

Frankenstein glared at him until he was out of sight, then he turned to Justine who was being dragged next to him. "This is all your fault," he hissed. "You wanted to take the damn kid!"

"My fault?!" shrieked Justine. "You were the one they wanted! I wouldn't be in this predicament if it wasn't for you!"

"Fine! Get yourself out of it, then!" shouted Frankenstein, furiously. And surprisingly, they didn't argue for the rest of the trip.

"Good morning, Erik!" said Dracula cheerily, waving as he, Jekyll, and Emma entered the Opera Populaire the next day.

Erik, who had been in solemn conversation with a group of people, turned at the mention of his name. One could see he was furious by his burning, yellow eyes. They caught sight of Dr. Jekyll, and Erik gave a roar and rushed forward, ready to throttle him. He would have, had Count Dracula not intercepted him.

"You!" shrieked Erik, furiously. "You! You idiot! Do you know what you've done?! Do you have any idea?!"

"Me?" asked Jekyll, surprised. "No. What have I done?"

"You've ruined me!" shrieked Erik. "Yes, ruined! I hope you're satisfied!"

"Erik, what…" began Jekyll, but Erik interrupted angrily.

"Don't ask what! You know what you've done! You've beat up my Don Juan, that's what! He's in the hospital, in critical condition, and there's no possible way he can sing next week! My opera premieres next week and once again, thanks to you, I have no Don Juan!"

He gave another roar and broke away from Dracula, falling to his knees and sobbing. Dr. Jekyll looked down at him, stunned. "I'm sorry," he stammered. "You realize, of course, that I didn't do it, it was Hyde, he was terribly uncontrollable, you see, he was jealous…"

"Sorry?!" repeated Erik, leaping to his feet. "Sorry?! I'm doomed, doomed to failure and misery, and it's all your fault, and you're sorry?! Well, that makes it all better, doesn't it?! Doesn't it?!"

"Well, no, I suppose it doesn't," agreed Jekyll.

"No, it doesn't!" shouted Erik. "No, no, no!"

And he stormed off, moaning and muttering to himself. Dracula whistled. "Well, I must say, he's the only one not happy about dear Simon's little accident."

"I really am sorry," said Jekyll. "I didn't know it would ruin him. I, or rather Hyde, was just so angry…"

Emma lay her hand on his. "It's all right, Henry," she murmured. "He's gone forever."

He smiled and kissed her hand. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, he is."

"I'm going to go look for Elizabeth," said Dracula, looking around. "She's supposed to be organizing costumes, so I'll pop into a couple dressing rooms. Unoccupied ones, of course," he added, hastily. "See you later."

"We'll go watch rehearsals, I suppose," said Jekyll. "If he's still having them, that is."

"Don't worry, Henry," said Emma as they walked. "I'm sure Erik will find someone. He's worked so hard, it simply has to work out for him."

"Good luck, I say," replied Jekyll. "I don't know where he's going to find a Don Juan on such short notice."

Count Dracula knocked on about his twelfth dressing room, having not found Elizabeth in any of the others.

"Come in," said a female voice from within.

He opened the door and quickly tried to close it. "Excuse me, Miss Giry," he said, hastily. "I hadn't realized that you weren't quite dressed…"

"Oh no, come in, Count Dracula," she said, with a little smile. "I can assure you, I don't mind."

Dracula hesitated before he entered, shutting the door behind him. Meg Giry was in her underclothes, but she smiled at him and, turning back to her mirror, asked, "What brings you to my dressing room, Count Dracula?"

"Actually, I'm looking for someone," said Dracula, hastily, making sure to stay away from the mirror. "I wonder if you've seen Elizabeth?"

"The woman you were with?" asked Meg Giry, brushing her hair. "On the day we met?"

"Yes, Elizabeth," said Dracula.

"No, I haven't seen her," replied Meg Giry, turning to him with a smile.

"Oh. Well, thank you anyway," said Dracula, heading for the door.

"Count Dracula, must you leave so soon?" she asked, putting on a coquettish pout. "You've only just arrived."

"Yes, terribly sorry, but time is pressing on me," stammered Dracula. "Good day, Miss…"

"Count Dracula," she said, standing up and coming over to him. She grinned at him. "You're terribly nervous," she said. "Something troubling you?"

"Oh no, nothing," he replied. "I just…I should go."

"Oh, but I need your assistance," said Meg, laying a hand upon his. She smiled. "The girl who usually helps me undress has the afternoon off. I was wondering if you could undo my corset, because I simply can't by myself."

"Undo your…" stammered Count Dracula, gazing at her. "Well, yes, yes, I suppose I could, but…"

"Please," she said, turning around. "There are six strings and then some buttons in the front. But you should probably start with the back."

Count Dracula could not resist. He obeyed, working at the strings until they gave way. She then turned around and he delicately began unbuttoning the front, his eyes fixed on her bare, white throat.

Her corset gave way and she removed it. "Thank you," she replied. "You may go now, if you like."

She began to brush her hair again, casually tossing her golden curls. Count Dracula stared at her, captivated. Her throat had long ago hypnotized him, and he could no longer resist.

He seized her in his arms and whipped her around, shoving his mouth upon hers. They shared a passionate and lengthy kiss before Count Dracula broke and his mouth slid down to her bare neck. He was no longer in control. His lips parted and he prepared to bite when…

"Dracula!" cried someone, and he looked up to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway, shocked, with a bundle of costumes in her arms. Her shock soon turned to pain and then anger, and she shouted, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew you couldn't be faithful for one hour, you filthy libertine! I hate you!"

"Elizabeth, no, please, really I…" stammered Dracula. "I was looking for you, and…"

"Well apparently you didn't look too hard!" shrieked Elizabeth. "Fine, I understand! Take Meg Giry, Count Dracula! And may she give you many hours of pleasure!"

She threw the costumes to the ground and rushed away, sobbing.

"What's going on here?" demanded Erik, who had come to see what the racket was. He saw the situation in the dressing room and immediately grew furious. "God damn it, Dracula!" he shouted. "I have enough problems on my hands right now without you adding to them! I need to find a Don Juan, and all you can do is cause hatred among my employees, and try to seduce every woman in the damn opera! Well, I…"

But he stopped with an eerie suddenness. He stared at Dracula for a long time, then, surprisingly, burst out laughing. "Yes!" he shrieked. "Yes, yes, yes! Why didn't I think of it before?! You're perfect!"

He continued to laugh as he rushed forward and shook Dracula's hand vehemently. "You will do it, won't you?" he pleaded. "You must! Can you sing?"

"Well, yes, I like to think so," replied Dracula, shocked. "But what are you…"

"I've found him!" cried Erik, triumphantly. "I've found my Don Juan!"

He clapped Dracula forcefully on the back and gibbered, "It will take some work, of course it will, but if I taught Christine to sing in a month, I can teach you to sing within a week. You're probably better than she was, and you have the charisma and looks for the part! You're perfect, absolutely perfect! It's a typecast if I ever saw one!"

Erik seized Dracula by the arm and dragged him away. "Just wait, just wait, it will be perfect! Oh, I knew I could not be disappointed! I feel such an idiot for not realizing it sooner, though. Who needs Simon Stride when you've got Count Dracula?"

"Dracula, where are you going?" asked Jekyll as Dracula was pulled by Erik down the hall.

"I suppose I'll be staying in the opera," called back Dracula. "But save the hotel room, just in case. See you when I can. Goodbye."

Jekyll and Emma shared looks. "What…" began Jekyll.

"Make way for Don Juan!" cried Erik as he dragged Dracula down the hall.

Jekyll and Emma shared another look. "Oh," said Jekyll.

Emma smiled. "Good for Erik," she said. "I knew he'd find one."


	14. Chapter 14

"You're a very tough man, Victor Frankenstein," said Jonathan as he stood before Frankenstein, who was chained to the wall.

"Thank you, I try," replied Frankenstein, with a grin.

"Physical torture does little good," continued Jonathan. "But we've yet to try mental."

Frankenstein snorted. "Go ahead," he retorted. "I'll never talk."

Jonathan grinned. "Oh, you might," he murmured. "Bring in the girl," he called.

Arthur Holmwood and Philippe entered, dragging between them a struggling Justine. "Now, Dr. Frankenstein," said Jonathan. "We've been told that, despite all your faults, monsters are, in fact, gentlemen. Now surely no gentleman would let an innocent young girl suffer at your stubbornness."

"What are you going to do to her?" hissed Frankenstein, furiously.

"Why, exactly what we did to you, Dr. Frankenstein," replied Jonathan. "But you'll be here to witness it and hear her screams."

Frankenstein shook his head. "No," he said. "You wouldn't dare. That's not something a hero would do."

"I don't think you realize the extent we are willing to go to exterminate your league," hissed Jonathan. "Philippe," he called, turning to the Frenchman. "Hand me the poker."

Philippe retrieved a poker from a glowing bed of coals, so that the tip was hot. Jonathan took it and brought it forward. Justine was terrified. She gave a little whimper and drew back from the glowing poker.

"Stop it!" shouted Frankenstein. "Damn you, you people are heartless! All right, I'll talk, but don't hurt her!"

Jonathan grinned. "I knew you'd warm up to me, Victor Frankenstein," he said, indicating that Arthur take Justine away. "Now tell me, where is this league of yours?"

"In Paris," growled Frankenstein.

"Where?" demanded Jonathan.

"Paris!" shouted Frankenstein. "That's all I know."

Jonathan smiled. "But that's not all the help you can give, Dr. Frankenstein, I know."

He gestured to Philippe, who unchained Frankenstein. "Follow me, Dr. Frankenstein," said Jonathan, striding away. "You're going to compose a little letter."

"Oh Henry, isn't it exciting!" cried Emma, leaning on his arm as the carriage trundled its way down the street. "Opening night at the Paris Opera! Oh, how nervous all those singers must be!"

"I can't imagine Dracula being nervous about anything," replied Jekyll, smiling. "Anyway, I'm sure it will be wonderful, Emma. I don't think they have anything to be worried about."

"Henry, why did you bring a solution?" asked Emma, nodding at the little vial Jekyll held in his hand. "Do you have a cold?"

"No, Emma dearest," he said, patting her hand. "It's for Elizabeth. Well, actually, it's for Dracula, but it will help Elizabeth."

"What is it, darling?" asked Emma.

Jekyll smiled. "You'll see," he said.

Meanwhile, in the dressing room, Count Dracula was preparing for the show. The door opened and Elizabeth entered, with a costume which she hung on the rack. She prepared to leave, but he caught her arm. "Elizabeth, dearest, please," he murmured. "Please speak to me before tonight. I won't do well out there knowing that you hate me."

"Why should you care, Count Dracula?" hissed Elizabeth, not looking at him. "You have so many women who love you. I must seem very small compared to all them."

"Dearest, the only woman I want to love me is you," said Dracula. "Please, darling," he begged. "Say you forgive me."

She glared at him and pulled her arm away. "Good evening, Count Dracula," she snapped.

She left. She walked down the corridors to backstage, and met Dr. Jekyll on the way. "Henry," she said, smiling. "I'm glad you could make it for opening night."

"I wouldn't miss it," replied Jekyll. He lowered his voice. "Elizabeth," he said, taking out his vial. "This is a solution I created when I was depressed over losing Emma. It makes a person faithful to one and only one person. I'm going to give it to Dracula tonight. He'll be yours completely from now on."

Elizabeth stared at him, uncomprehending. "Oh Henry," she breathed. "Oh Henry, will it work?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'm sure of it," he replied.

She gazed at him, but then broke into a grin. "Oh Henry, thank you," she breathed, embracing him. "Thank you so much! I can never repay you…thank you!"

She kissed his cheek and hurried off. Jekyll sighed and headed toward Dracula's dressing room.

Elizabeth left and Dracula sighed. Erik entered a moment later and clapped him on the back. "Not nervous, are you?" he asked.

"No," replied Dracula, glumly. "They'll love me whatever I do. Unlike some people," he sighed.

"Splendid!" said Erik, cheerfully. "You'll stun them all tonight, mark my words, you'll be a sensation!"

"All those mornings of being woken up by loud organ music should profit somehow," retorted Dracula.

"Come now, my lair isn't that bad," replied Erik.

"It's noisy, and cramped, and full of mosquitoes," retorted Dracula. "I hate mosquitoes. They steal perfectly good blood that I could use. The only bloodsuckers I want around here are me and Elizabeth."

"Ah, speaking of which, she hasn't forgiven you yet?" asked Erik.

"No," snapped Dracula. "Not that you care. You've had me doing some sort of passionate dance or song with every girl in this show, haven't you?"

"That's what Don Juan does," defended Erik. "I'm sorry you don't enjoy it. I thought it would be right up your street. I thought this whole thing would be perfect for you."

"It would have been," agreed Dracula with a sigh. Then he shook his head. "It was," he said, with more conviction. "It is. I enjoy being Don Juan only…" he trailed off and shook his head. Then, putting on his hat to complete his costume, grinned and said, "Come on. Don Juan must triumph tonight."

Don Juan certainly did triumph. From the moment the curtain opened to when it came down, the audience was held captivated. Young women's bosoms heaved and eyelids fluttered whenever Count Dracula was on stage. His extreme attractiveness and perfectly wonderful singing voice, deep and strong and gentle and manly, made them unable to take their eyes off him.

The curtain came down at last, and the women leapt to their feet, applauding enthusiastically and screaming with delight. The curtain reopened and Count Dracula stood there with Christine Daae. They both bowed amid wild cheers and applause, and the women began throwing roses and blowing kisses at Count Dracula. He looked up at them and smiled, bowing again and kissing Christine's hand.

Meg Giry's bow came next, again to thunderous applause. She stood next to Dracula, and he suddenly seized her in his arms and kissed her. The crowd applauded again wildly, and several of the women in the audience looked disappointed, but most looked envious. Meg grinned at him and they kissed again, to more applause.

It took them half and hour before they finally got off the stage. The women rushed to the backstage to try to get a glimpse of Count Dracula or to the foyer where the party was to actually speak with him.

Dracula himself had slipped backstage with Meg Giry in his arms. They were supposed to be going to the after opera party, but as they headed there, they passed Meg's dressing room, and she tugged at his arm. "Come on," she said, grinning as she nodded into the room.

"We should go to the party," replied Dracula. "They'll be expecting us."

"Mmm," she murmured, gazing at him. "But I don't want to go to the party. I want you." She kissed him ardently and then tugged at his arm. "Come on," she repeated.

"They'll miss us…" began Dracula.

"So let them miss us," she murmured. "Come on. I know you're longing for this as much as I am. I've waited so long to have you, and now I finally can. Come on, Don Juan," she murmured, licking his cheek. "Come on. Come and conquer me."

He looked at her for a long time, but at last turned away. "I'm going to the party," he said firmly, striding down the hall.

"Dracula!" she called, angrily. "Dracula, come back here!"

"I'll be at the party, if you need me," he called back. Oblivious to her angry cries, he continued to walk down the hall, but paused when he reached his dressing room. He opened his door and slowly entered, shutting the door after him.

"So you've come back," murmured a voice from the darkness. "That's sensible, I suppose. Change before you go to the party and get to meet all those women."

Dracula lit a candle and saw Elizabeth standing in the dressing room, with her arms folded across her chest. The expression on her face was not angry, however, but resigned. She had a slight, sad smile as she said, "You can have your pick of any of them. All the women in the world are at your fingertips, and I can't get rid of them like I could Sally. I can't hope to compete with them, they're all so beautiful. You can't resist and I don't expect you to. There's no one to stop you now." She gave another sad smile and whispered, "Go, Don Juan."

He looked at her for a long time, then shook his head. "No," he said, firmly. "I don't want them. I don't want any of them. They can all go to blazes, all of them. Even Meg Giry. The only woman I want, the only women I've ever wanted," he murmured, taking her in his arms. "Is you, darling," he whispered.

He kissed her gently. "Dracula…" she began, turning away, but he turned her chin back to him.

"Don Juan triumphed tonight," he whispered. "Don Juan, the greatest lover who ever lived, conquered all the women of the world. But he was foolish, because all the time, right at his fingertips," he murmured, drawing her close to him. "Was his only desire."

She gazed into his eyes. "Oh, Dracula…" she murmured, tears in her eyes.

They kissed again, tenderly and passionately, with all the power of mutual love. He gently pushed her to the ground, extinguishing the candle.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh Henry, where could he be?" asked Emma, pacing the room in worry. "Gone all night, the party was over at midnight, what if something has happened to him?"

"Believe me, we would have heard about it," said Jekyll, tossing the paper down. "He's all over the papers. Listen to this."

He read:

_Don Juan Triumphant!_

_ The new director of the Opera Populaire, the now well-respected and well-renowned Monsieur Erik, has created and produced a fabulous show with an equally fabulous cast. The incomparable Christine Daae, the beautiful and alluring Miss Meg Giry, and the new but more than sensational Count Dracula. Overnight, this amazing man has turned into an international star, astounding audiences, especially women, with his attractive looks and stunning voice. "The most gorgeous man I've ever seen!" "He had me conquered from the moment I saw him!" "I can honestly say I will never again go to an opera unless Count Dracula is in it!" and "He _is _Don Juan!" are just a few of the comments this reporter heard amid the babble of giggling women last night. A blazing score and fascinating storyline add to the splendor of this fantastic, unbelievable show which this reporter recommends every person in Paris, and the world, attend._

"Well, I'm happy for Erik," said Emma, smiling. "He probably won't have time for us anymore, now that he's famous."

"Apparently Count Dracula doesn't either," growled Jekyll. "Where the devil could he be?"

At that moment, the door was kicked open and Count Dracula entered, with Elizabeth carried in his arms like a child. They were giggling and rubbing noses, nuzzling like two young lovers.

"Dracula, there you are!" cried Jekyll. "Where have you been all night?" he asked.

Dracula chuckled, and kissed Elizabeth. "That's rather a private matter, Dr. Jekyll," he murmured. "Suffice to say I've been with my darling Elizabeth."

"Isn't he wonderful, Henry?" asked Elizabeth, delighted. She kissed him and said, "You can put me down, darling."

He gently lowered her to the ground and then swept her up in his arms again, kissing her. She giggled and broke away. "Naughty boy," she sighed, leaning on him. He grinned and began licking her throat. "No, darling!" she giggled, shoving him gently away. "Not in public!"

She giggled and turned to Jekyll. "I'm sorry," she said, grinning. "He's terribly naughty sometimes, but I do so love him. Don't I, Dracula darling?" she murmured.

He kissed her again passionately. "Well, I have some business to conclude at the opera," he said, heading for the door. "Won't be a moment."

"Can I come with you, darling?" asked Elizabeth, following him.

"No, I'd prefer to do it on my own," replied Dracula. "But I expect you to be here when I get back, ready and waiting for more of last night," he murmured, nuzzling her neck. He kissed her lovingly and then, grinning, left.

Elizabeth sighed and turned to Jekyll. "Oh Henry, I can never thank you enough!" she cried, embracing him. "He's so wonderful!"

"Me?" asked Jekyll, surprised. "I didn't do anything."

"Henry, yes you did," said Elizabeth, with a slight frown. "You gave him the solution. That made him faithful to me and only me. He refused all other women last night for me."

Jekyll stared at her. "He did?" he repeated. "But I didn't…I didn't give him the solution. I didn't get a chance. I was going to give it to him today."

She stared at him. "But…Henry…you didn't…" She gazed at him for a moment, then broke into a grin. "He didn't…he didn't…take it? You mean he…of his own volition…picked me over all the other women last night? Oh Henry, I'm the luckiest woman in the world!"

She kissed his cheek again and hurried off, giggling. Jekyll shook his head. "Well, looks like they've kissed and made up, doesn't it?" he asked Emma.

She smiled. "More than that, Henry."

"I wonder how Frankenstein's coming with that problem of his," mused Jekyll. "He said he was going to Switzerland to 'check up' on Justine, but he's been gone far longer than he should have. And we haven't had any word from him."

"He's probably busy," replied Emma. "I'll bet he and Miss Mortiz have quite made up, and they haven't spared us a thought in a long time."

As if magically at that moment, there was a knock on the hotel room door. Jekyll went to open it and saw the postman standing there. "Letter for Dr. Jekyll," he said, handing it to him.

"Thank you," said Jekyll, taking it and closing the door.

He brought it over to Emma and smiled. "Isn't that a coincidence?" he asked, breaking open the envelope. "It's from Frankenstein."

He scanned the letter and his eyebrows narrowed. "Oh dear," he murmured. "That doesn't sound too good."

"What, Henry?" asked Emma, coming to read over his shoulder. "What is it?"

He handed it to her, and she read:

_Jekyll,_

_ I write this to you because I don't know who else to turn to. I know we haven't been great friends in the past, but I need your, and the league's, help desperately. Complications which I cannot reveal in something as insecure as this letter have threatened to ruin my life, and I am at my wit's end. Contact the whole league as soon as you can and come to my castle. Please, Jekyll. You know I wouldn't ask unless I had no other alternative. Please come, and hurry._

_ Victor Frankenstein_

Emma looked up with a worried expression. "What could he mean, Henry?" she asked. "What complications? What could possibly be the matter?"

"I don't know," murmured Jekyll, biting his lip. "But he did sound serious. We'd best do as he asks, I suppose."

He grabbed his hat and cane and rushed to the door. "I'll go find Dracula and Erik at the opera. You tell Elizabeth as gently as you can."

"I'll do my best, Henry," she replied, confidently.

He took her in his arms and kissed her. "I know," he murmured. "And have I told you recently that I love you?"

She grinned. "Yes," she whispered. "Only about a hundred times today."

"It can never be too many," he whispered, kissing her again. "I love you. Goodbye."

He hurried off and Emma went to go find Elizabeth.

"Ah, Dracula, there you are!" cried Erik joyfully as he broke away from the group of very rich and very pompous looking individuals who surrounded him. "Let me introduce you to my colleagues," he said, taking Dracula's arm and steering him toward the group of people.

"As if we hadn't heard all about the famous and dashing Count Dracula," said one of the men, grinning.

"Yes, you're quite the talk of the town, you know," said another. "All over the papers."

"My wife has talked of nothing else," said another man. "It's making me extremely jealous, actually."

"Well, thank you, gentlemen," said Dracula, smiling. "I must say, the fame is rather overwhelming."

"This is Monsieur Armand Debienne, Henri Poligny, and Richard Andre," said Erik, indicating the men in turn. "Very famous directors. No greater theatrical authorities anywhere, except for perhaps myself."

"Monsieur Erik is truly one of the most talented men of our time," said one of the men, smiling.

"With an eye that can pick out the greatest of actors for the greatest of roles," agreed the other, with a nod at Count Dracula.

"We look forward to future collaborations and just as great triumphs, gentlemen," said the other.

"You may be sure of that, Monsieur Andre," replied Erik with a grin. "Once a man has a taste of fame and glory, he will always want more, eh, Dracula?"

"Quite," said Dracula, with a small smile. "Erik, may I see you privately for a moment, please?" he asked.

"Now?" asked Erik, looking disappointed at being torn away from such important personages.

"Immediately," retorted Dracula. "If you'll excuse us, gentlemen," he said, nodding at the group.

Dracula and Erik entered his office and Erik sat down. "This had better be important, Dracula," he growled. "I don't like being interrupted."

"It's exceedingly important," replied Dracula.

"Is it about tonight's performance?" asked Erik. "Because it's sold out."

"It is, in fact, about tonight's performance," replied Dracula. "You see, the simple fact of the matter is…I'm not doing it."

Erik gaped at him. "You…what?" he breathed, incredulously.

"I'm not doing it," repeated Dracula. "I'm tired of being famous. On my way here, I was assaulted by a group of young women all wanting my autograph. I don't like all the attention. I'm more of a private man, really, and now that Elizabeth and I have made up, I want to spend a quiet, healthy immortality alone with her. So I'm resigning from my career as an opera singer. I'm sorry."

Erik stared. "But…but…you can't!" he stammered. "You can't! Everyone's expecting you to be there, to be Don Juan, where am I supposed to get another one at this short notice?!"

"I don't know," replied Dracula. "I'm sorry, I am, leaving you in the lurch like this, but I simply can't do it anymore."

"But Dracula, if you don't sing tonight, my career will be ruined!" cried Erik. "My potential fame and admiration, all of it gone! My dream of a lifetime, to be loved and appreciated and admired, vanished in one fell swoop!"

"I'm sorry," replied Dracula. "Cancel the performance and say you're taking a holiday after all the excitement. Surely you'll be able to find a replacement by then."

"But nobody can replace you!" cried Erik. "You're perfect!"

Dracula shook his head. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "But I'm not doing it anymore. My love is more important than my fame. May I suggest doing it yourself?" he asked. "You have the perfect voice for it; just go masked and everyone will assume you're me. Tell them they revised my costume and I wear a mask from now on so as not to distract the women too much from their husbands. They'll understand."

Erik looked as if he were about to explode into a fit of rage and pleading, but he remained calm and at last managed a nod. "Yes, that's true," he murmured. "That's true. I could do it, if I wore my mask the entire time. They'd never have to know it wasn't you. You just wouldn't be seeing anyone after or before the show, that's all."

"Quite right," replied Dracula, grinning. "Believe me, Erik, illusions like these can be kept up as long as you want them to. And think of all the women who will be in love with you."

Erik smiled ruefully. "Yes, too late. But my Christine is the only woman I want anyway." He held out his hand. "I am ever grateful to you, Dracula, for coming and for becoming my Don Juan. If there's someway I can repay you, you have but to ask."

"Actually, I repaid my debt to you," replied Dracula. "Saving my life, remember? I don't like owing people things, especially my life. Well, cheerio," he said, heading for the door. "I'll think we'll all be heading back to England soon, so if I don't see you again, _au revoir _and _bon_…"

The door was thrown open and Dr. Jekyll came rushing headlong into the office. "Thank goodness…found you," he gasped, sinking into a chair. "Received…urgent message…Frankenstein…come at once."

He thrust the letter at Dracula and collected his breath. Dracula read it with thin lips and then handed it to Erik. "I guess we're not returning to England after all," Dracula murmured. "But to Switzerland."

"But I can't go!" exclaimed Erik. "I have a performance tonight!"

"Monsieur Erik, we are a league," said Dracula, sternly. "And we made promises to each other the day we joined this league that if ever one of us was in trouble, the others would do what they could to save him. We did our part for you. Now you must do your part for Frankenstein."

Erik grumbled, but nodded. "Fine," he growled. "We'll cancel tonight's performance and refund the tickets. Tell them I'm taking a little holiday." And he stormed off, muttering to himself, to go tell his secretary to refund the tickets.

"What do you think, Dracula?" asked Jekyll as Dracula reread the missive. "Do you think it's serious?"

"It would appear so," replied Dracula. "But still, there's something strange about the doctor's tone. It just doesn't sound like him. It's almost as if…" he trailed off, but shook his head

"It's Frankenstein's handwriting, all right," said Jekyll. "I'd know it anywhere, if it's forgery you're concerned about."

"No, not forgery," murmured Dracula. "Not that, something else. Something…" he trailed off and shook his head again. "Never mind," he said. "We have a duty to our league members. We're boarding the next train for Switzerland."


	16. Chapter 16

"This place appears strangely deserted," commented Dr. Jekyll as they halted in front of the great, double doors of Frankenstein Castle.

"I don't like it," muttered Dracula. "I just don't like it."

"Dracula, darling, you've been saying that since we left Paris," said Elizabeth, leaning against his arm. "It's just your imagination. What could possibly be wrong?"

"They're probably just not in a very cheery mood," reasoned Emma. "And therefore the castle isn't very cheery."

"Nor am I," grumbled Erik.

"And you've been complaining since we left Paris," growled Dracula. "Shut up."

"As well I should," retorted Erik. "I've left Christine in charge of the opera. And as beautiful and wonderful as she is, a woman cannot competently control something as complex as an opera. A thousand things are probably going wrong right now."

"There's something wrong with that castle, that's for certain," said Dracula, squinting at the towers. "The children at least should be making a row that you could hear from miles off. Not to mention Frankenstein and Justine, who should be arguing with each other at the top of their lungs. It's unnatural for it to be this silent."

He shook his head again. "I don't like it," he repeated, quietly. Then he shook his head and said, "Come on. We might as well knock."

He did so, and they heard the echo of it die out among the deserted corridors. "Something's definitely wrong," said Dracula, firmly. "The children are always rushing to the door whenever somebody knocks. Weapons out, gentlemen," he murmured, as he prepared to open the doors. "Just in case."

With a mighty shove, the doors swung inward, and they beheld a long, dark, empty hallway. "Frankenstein?" called Dracula, as he stepped inside. The others followed. "Frankenstein?" Dracula called again. He stopped suddenly, sniffing the air. He gave a low growl and hissed, "Something's not right."

The doors suddenly slammed shut. The torches lit and the group was blinded by the sudden light. "Good evening, gentlemen," said a voice, sarcastically.

The monsters opened their eyes to see themselves surrounded by a group of about twenty men, all bearing weapons which they pointed at the surrounded party. "Pardon me, gentlemen and ladies," said the man who had spoken, nodding at Emma and Elizabeth with a smile. "I hadn't realized the league had inducted new members. And women, as well. My, Dracula, you have softened, haven't you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Harker," growled Dracula, recognizing the man. "What are you doing here? Where's Frankenstein?"

"Dr. Victor Frankenstein is currently being held captive in his own dungeons," replied Jonathan Harker with another smirk. "And you are about to join him. And now there is no one to save any of you," he said, grinning. "Not like our last meeting. I made sure we caught the whole league this time."

"Very clever, Harker," said Dracula, with a grin. "Very clever indeed. Forcing Frankenstein to write that message to lure us here. May I ask how you did it?"

"Quite simple, Dracula," retorted Harker. "If there's one thing I know about monsters, it's that they have a weakness for women. I merely took advantage of that weakness."

"Where's Justine?" demanded Dracula. "What have you done to her?"

"Thanks to Dr. Frankenstein, nothing," retorted Harker. "But we would have, had he continued to be stubborn. Anyway, gentlemen, it's so rude to lurk in corridors. Please follow me to a more comfortable location."

And with a grin, he turned around and walked down the corridor. The men surrounding the group pressed them forward. They reached the stairs to the dungeons and Harker gave orders. "Keep crosses visible at all times for the vampires," he said, shortly. "Take the women to one cell, the men to another, well away from each other. Be on your guard at all times. At midnight tonight, the League of Extraordinary Monsters will be terminated. With the termination of Count Dracula, Dr. Victor Frankenstein, Dr. Henry Jekyll, and the Phantom of the Opera." He smiled and said, "Go."

The guards dragged the struggling prisoners off. "Emma!" cried Jekyll, fighting to get back to her.

"Henry, no!" cried Emma, tears in her eyes as he disappeared from view. "No!"

Elizabeth and Dracula had kept eye contact until they could no longer see each other. Then Elizabeth stared at the ground, her eyes growing red and her teeth bared.

"That's right, my dear," said Harker, smiling at Elizabeth. "Resistance is futile. Take a good, long look at Count Dracula," he said, grinning. "It will be the last you'll ever see of him."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "We'll see," she growled, grinning.

"I'm terribly sorry, you fellows," said Dr. Victor Frankenstein. He was seated in a corner of their cell. Dr. Jekyll was seated on the bench, head in hands. Dracula was pacing the floor of the cell, and Erik sat in the opposite corner, staring at nothing.

"Oh, it's not your fault," growled Dracula, continuing to pace. "We all would have done the same in your situation."

"I wouldn't mind dying, really," murmured Erik. "If it were just myself. But what about my darling Christine? Whatever shall she do without me?"

"Probably find happiness," retorted Frankenstein, with a smirk.

"Frankenstein, not now," growled Dracula. "We're all about to die. We should die as friends, not enemies."

Frankenstein nodded. "I'm sorry, Erik," he said, sincerely. "And all of you. About everything. I know I probably haven't been the best friend or league member these past few years, and I apologize. If I could see Justine just one more time," he murmured, his voice soft, "I would tell her that everything was my fault, and that I love her. I love her so much…"

"I'll never see her again," murmured Jekyll. "My poor, darling Emma. Oh, darling, if only I had proposed to you earlier, we could be married. But now we never shall be."

"It's worst for me," growled Dracula. "All these years when I should have cared only for Elizabeth I was looking elsewhere. I feel like such an idiot. And so sorry for ever hurting her. I hope she knows that I love her. That I love her more than immortality, or blood, or anything else. I wish I could have told her…"

"I just hope the children and Adam and Victoria are all right," murmured Frankenstein. "The LEH will at least spare them. Maybe they will avenge us."

"If I know the LEH, they won't spare them," retorted Dracula. "They'll kill all monsters, down to the last child."

"They won't kill Emma?" asked Jekyll, breathless.

Dracula nodded heavily. "Anyone connected with us," he muttered.

Frankenstein snorted. "And they call us monsters," he grumbled.

"Dracula, we've got to rescue them!" cried Jekyll. "We can't let them be killed! Can't you climb out the window, or turn into a bat or mist or something?"

"Not with them," he growled, nodding toward the men on guard who held crosses. "I'm powerless against that symbol. I'm just like you fellows."

Frankenstein threw up his hands. "It's hopeless!" he cried. "Death is imminent! And this time, there's no one to save us!"

"No," sighed Dracula, turning to look out the window. He sighed heavily and muttered, "No one."

In the women's cell, the situation was much the same. Elizabeth was pacing the floor, her eyes red. Emma sat staring at the floor, and Justine was sobbing.

"Oh, shut up!" shouted Elizabeth, turning to her with blazing eyes. "It's not hopeless!"

"Yes it is!" sobbed Justine. "Absolutely hopeless!"

"Poor, darling Henry," murmured Emma, tears filling her eyes. "Oh, my dearest, what a terrible life you've had. If only I could have made you happy."

Elizabeth was quite irritated. She stormed over to Justine and slapped her across the face. "Shut up!" she shouted. "Are you a woman or a coward? Do you think they want us mourning over them?! Do you think that helps them?! No! If we're going to save them, we have to act, not weep!"

"How the devil are we going to save them?" demanded Justine, rubbing her cheek.

Elizabeth grinned. "Quite simple, Miss Moritz. Are we women or are we not?"

"We are," she agreed.

Elizabeth grinned again. "And are they men or are they not?" she asked, lowering her voice and nodding toward the guards.

"They are," said Justine. She understood and smiled. "I quite see what you mean."

"What?" asked Emma, puzzled. "What are we going to do?"

Elizabeth grinned. She went over to Emma's ear and whispered into it. Emma clapped a hand to her mouth. "No!" she cried. "No, we couldn't! It wouldn't be proper, would it?"

"Do you want to save Henry or not?" demanded Elizabeth.

Emma looked at her for a long moment and nodded. "Yes," she said, resolutely.

"Then do as I say," retorted Elizabeth. "Believe me, I've done this before. I know what I'm doing."

She went to the bars of the cell and said, her voice taking on a soft and seductive quality, "Gentlemen."

The guards looked at her. She grinned seductively and said, "It's terribly cold and lonely in this dark cell. We're quite frightened. And our lovers are going to be put to death shortly. If only there was someone to comfort us."

"Sorry, miss," said the guard, firmly. "We've orders to watch you."

"Oh, quite right," said Elizabeth, smiling. "Watch us. By all means, do."

She slid her dress up, revealing one of her white legs, and nodded at the other women to put on a coquettish smile. "But you might enjoy it more if you took part rather than watched," she murmured, sliding a hand down her white leg.

The guards looked at each other. "Madam, your husband…" began one of them.

"I don't have a husband," murmured Elizabeth. "Only a master. And he's going to die shortly. I might as well move on, might I not?" she asked, tossing her curls. "After all, what Dracula will never know can't hurt him, can it?" she asked, with an alluring grin. She beckoned with one of her fingers. "Come," she murmured. "Come here."

One of the guards came forward. "You too, darling," said Elizabeth, nodding at the other one. She pulled down her neckline slightly, to reveal more of her white bosom. "There's plenty for both of you."

The other hurried forward. The first guard stuck the key in the lock and turned it, and entered the cell. Elizabeth beckoned the other one. "There's a good boy," she murmured, licking her lips as they both entered. "Now come and take me."

They both came toward her. She waited for them, lips slightly parted. She licked them again as they reached her and one bent down to kiss her.

She suddenly seized his hair and ripped his neck around, snapping it instantly. Then she seized the other man's arm and threw him against the wall, knocking him unconscious. She then ripped open the bars of the cell and hissed, her eyes red and alight, "Come on."


	17. Chapter 17

"I found this extremely clever, and I know you'll appreciate it, Dracula," said Harker, with a grin. "A method that's effective for killing both vampires and humans all at once. Because, you see, I thought rather than dragging out your individual executions, we could get them done in one fell swoop, and have an end to this unpleasant business."

"How kind," sneered Dracula. "You're such a thoughtful gentleman, Harker."

The four monsters were tied together and dangling from a hook hanging above a boiling pit of water above a great fire. "The humans will boil to death," explained Harker. "Or drown, whichever comes first. Boiling, I think. But just to make sure, a grate will come down from this ceiling, sealing you all under the water. And this grate happens to have upon it the imprint of the cross. So you too, Count Dracula, will die, after a slow and agonizing torment."

"I think it's going to be slow and agonizing for all of us," muttered Jekyll, looking down at the frothing water.

"That's the idea, gentlemen," said Harker, smiling. "I hope you realize that this is light torture compared what you have put our league and other innocent people through. You, who are a scourge upon all mankind, will now finally be destroyed forever."

"Nothing lasts forever, Harker," growled Dracula, grinning. "You can destroy us, but they'll always be monsters."

"That's right," agreed Frankenstein. "You heroes will always need a foil, after all. People need us."

"Don't be stupid," hissed Harker. "Monsters are useless curses upon society."

"On the contrary, Harker," retorted Dracula, smiling. "We're essential to society."

Harker shook his head. "Think what you will. Your thoughts will die with you. Farewell, LEM," he said, gesturing to Holmwood and Phillippe, who were standing by a large wheel around which the chain was wrapped.

The two men began turning the wheel, releasing the chain ever so slightly, and making the hook descend nearer the water.

"Well, I suppose this is it," said Frankenstein, glumly. "Good luck, everyone. Best wishes for the afterlife."

"See you in hell," muttered Dracula. "You too, Harker!" he shouted.

"God forgive me," murmured Jekyll.

"Good idea, Jekyll," said Frankenstein, grinning. "Deathbed repentance. God forgive me too."

"You have to mean it, Frankenstein," reminded Erik.

"I do mean it," retorted Frankenstein, defensively.

"That means if you had the chance to live your life over again, you wouldn't do it again," said Erik.

"It's a moot point as I can't," snapped Frankenstein. "But I can still beg forgiveness, can't I?"

"I can't see you begging for anything," retorted Erik.

"Well, I don't see you doing it either," snapped Frankenstein.

"I am at peace with myself," retorted Erik. "That's all that matters."

"Still, heaven would be a bonus," retorted Frankenstein.

"Believe me, it's not all it's cracked up to be," said Dracula, glumly. "Better company in hell. And you should see the women."

"Really?" asked Frankenstein, interested. "All right, then. God don't forgive me."

"I will see Emma again in heaven," said Jekyll, softly. "And so I must go there."

"Yes, I wish I could have seen Elizabeth again, just one more time," said Dracula, gently. "Just to tell her I love her. I wish she were here right now."

As if by the magic of those words, the monsters heard a low growl coming from the doorway. They turned to look and saw a dark shape leap into the room and upon Harker with a snarl. Harker shrieked as he was borne to the ground, and the figure sank its teeth into his throat.

The rest of the men were too stunned to react. Two other shapes rushed into the room and began attacking the remaining men.

"Is that…" began Frankenstein.

"It couldn't be…" murmured Jekyll.

"Watch it, darling, there's another one behind you!" cried Dracula, as the figure, whom everyone recognized as Elizabeth, straightened up from the body of Harker, red lips dripping. She whirled around to face the man behind her and growled, then leapt upon him. "Good work, darling!" cheered Dracula, happily.

"Emma!" cried Jekyll, recognizing the woman who had punched one of the men in the face and was working her way toward him.

"Henry!" she cried joyfully, before she turned around to strike at another man.

"Justine, get the wheel!" shouted Frankenstein. "And quickly, before we reach the water!"

"Shut up, Victor!" shouted Justine, striking a man across the face. "I'm working as fast as I can!"

"Hurry up!" he yelled. "Or else this rescue won't be much of a rescue!"

Elizabeth had seized two men and threw them out the window to the ground far below. She fought like a furious animal, clawing and slashing and biting at anyone she could reach. The men soon were either dead or had run off. Justine and Emma rushed over to the wheel and seized it, grunting with the effort to make it stop moving.

"That won't do it!" shouted Elizabeth. She seized the corpse of an LEH member and thrust it under the wheel. The force of the body stopped the wheel, and the hook slowed to a halt. Frankenstein let out a sigh of relief. "That was cutting it a little close, darling," he muttered, glaring at Justine.

"We can start it again, if you'd like," retorted Justine.

"Never mind, just get me down," snapped Frankenstein.

"Darling, that was amazing!" cried Dracula, rushing to embrace Elizabeth after they had all finally got down. "How did you…"

She seized his face in her hands and kissed him arduously. "It doesn't matter," she murmured, in between kisses. "You're safe, you're alive, and you're mine."

He grinned. "Un-dead, actually," he whispered, and they kissed passionately again.

Meanwhile, Emma and Jekyll were embracing tightly. "I'll never let you go again, Emma," whispered Jekyll. "I thought for a moment that I would never see you again, and you'd never know how much I love you."

"I know, Henry," she whispered. "I know." They kissed tenderly.

Frankenstein and Justine were not speaking to each other. In fact, they were not even looking at each other. "I suppose you're satisfied," snorted Frankenstein, at last. "I owe my life to you. I suppose you've won now."

"Oh, Victor, love isn't a contest!" shrieked Justine.

"And who, madam, said we're in love?" demanded Frankenstein.

"We proved it to each other, didn't we?" demanded Justine. "You proved it to me by not letting those terrible men torture me. And I proved it to you by saving you when I could have let you die."

"You saved me to spite me," growled Frankenstein. "So that I would owe you my life."

"What are you talking about?!" demanded Justine. "Any other man in the world would be on his knees thanking me for saving his life and all you can do is snap at me!"

"As well I should!" shouted Frankenstein. "I never asked you to save my life!"

"Well, forgive me for doing so, Dr. Frankenstein!" shrieked Justine. "Next time I'll just let you die! Honestly, you're such a child sometimes!"

"Child!" exclaimed Frankenstein, clapping a hand to his forehead. "Damn, that reminds me! Where are Adam's children?!"

"I thought you were keeping an eye on them!" shrieked Justine.

"Excuse me, madam, but I was locked up in a cell!" shouted Frankenstein. "I couldn't very well watch them, could I?!"

"Well, so was I!" shouted Justine. "But they could be anywhere! We have to go find them!"

"I have to do no such thing, madam," retorted Frankenstein. "They're not my responsibility."

She glared at him. "You're a selfish wretch," she hissed.

"And you're a spoiled brat," retorted Frankenstein.

"Vile, terrible man!" she shrieked.

"Irresponsible, incompetent girl!"

"You brute!"

"Strumpet!"

They instantly locked mouths again, and began kissing fiercely.

Suddenly, in the midst of the joyful and romantic moment, there came another voice. "Bang!"

Everyone turned to look at the doorway, where Victor stood with his wooden gun pointed at them. Behind him were his brothers and sisters, and behind them Adam and Victoria, with very angry looks on their faces. "We found them in a cage in the dungeons," said Adam, coldly. "All except Victor who ran off and found us. I think someone has some explaining to do."

"It's in no way my fault," retorted Frankenstein. "Why don't you tell him, Justine, dear?"

"I will not," she retorted. "It's not my fault either."

"It most certainly…" began Frankenstein, but he was cut off by Dracula, who stepped in between them.

"It was nobody's fault," he said. "Adam, it was LEH. They captured all of us, including Frankenstein, Justine, and your children. There was nothing anyone could do. But they're gone now," he said, gesturing to the corpses that littered the floor. "My darling Elizabeth has seen to that," he murmured, grinning at her.

She leaned against his arm and grinned. "But it wasn't just me, Dracula darling," she murmured. "Miss Carew and Miss Mortiz also played vital roles."

"We're very grateful to all of you," said Dracula, sincerely.

"Well, I couldn't let my Henry die," murmured Emma, smiling at him. "We still have to be married yet."

"Married?" repeated Frankenstein. "You mean you've decided not to heed our advice, Jekyll, but walk voluntarily into that death trap?"

"Yes," replied Jekyll, grinning. "And gladly."

Dracula shook his head. "It's his funeral," he sighed.

"Damn right it is," retorted Frankenstein. "I'll never be married, I assure you…"

It was two weeks later at Carfax Abbey when Dr. Frankenstein's mind was abruptly changed. The monsters had all returned to Carfax, and Jekyll and Emma were in the midst of planning their wedding when Frankenstein stormed in, muttering curses under his breath.

"What's the matter, Frankenstein?" asked Jekyll, looking up.

"None of your business," snapped Frankenstein.

"Okay," replied Jekyll, and he and Emma went back to discussing locations for the wedding.

"Well, if you must know, it's Justine," snapped Frankenstein.

"What about Justine?" asked Jekyll.

"She's been acting so strangely of late. And saying the most foolish things."

"Oh? What has she been saying?" asked Jekyll, uninterested.

Frankenstein growled. "That she's pregnant," he snapped.

Jekyll and Emma both looked up sharply. "What?" demanded Jekyll.

"Pregnant!" shouted Frankenstein. "Expecting! With child! How else do you want me to say it?!"

"With whose child?" asked Jekyll, aghast.

"Mine, naturally," sniffed Frankenstein.

Jekyll and Emma shared shocked looks. "But Frankenstein, when…how…why…" stammered Jekyll.

"It wasn't on purpose!" shouted Frankenstein. "Anyway, it didn't seem that way. One moment we were furious, about to murder each other, and then the next we were ripping each other's clothes off in a passionate frenzy…"

"Yes, thank you," interrupted Jekyll, hastily. "I don't want details, thanks."

"Anyway, it's a problem," growled Frankenstein. "And I have to get rid of it somehow."

"Have to get rid of what?" asked Dracula, entering the room with Elizabeth leaning lovingly on his shoulder. "Anything I can help with?"

"No, I don't think so," retorted Frankenstein. "It's not something you can just wish away, like Rolf Junge."

"I'll have you know it was hard work getting rid of Rolf Junge," retorted Dracula, offended.

"Well, this is harder," snapped Frankenstein. "Justine's pregnant."

Dracula and Elizabeth stared at him. "What?" gasped Dracula. "But when…how…"

"Don't ask, you don't want to know," retorted Jekyll.

"I just don't know what to do about it," snapped Frankenstein. "Get rid of the girl, that's plain. I can't marry her, after all."

"And why not?" demanded Dracula. "It's your fault."

"It's not my fault!" shouted Frankenstein. "Don't you try to blame it on me like Justine did! It's entirely her fault!"

"Frankenstein, you will marry that girl," growled Dracula, angrily. "Even if I have to drag you to the altar by force."

Frankenstein glared at him. "Why the hell should you care?" he retorted. "It's none of your business."

"The hell it isn't!" shouted Dracula, eyes blazing. "It's despicable to do that to a girl and not marry her! And no one who is in my league will do so! Oh no, Dr. Frankenstein, you will marry Justine Moritz and make an honorable woman of her!"

Frankenstein looked taken aback at Dracula's anger. "But Dracula, surely this has happened to you before," he murmured. "Back when you were alive, at least."

"Yes, it did," admitted Dracula, shortly. "But I had my women impaled. You can't do that anymore, unfortunately; it's considered barbaric. And so now the only alternative is to marry them. And so you will, Dr. Frankenstein. By choice or by force; it's entirely up to you."

Frankenstein nodded reluctantly. "Fine," he sighed. "I suppose I'll have to."

"Excellent. We can have a double wedding," said Jekyll. "Emma and Justine can wear matching dresses."

"Won't that be fun?" asked Frankenstein, sarcastically. "Excuse me, I have to go tell her," he muttered, standing up and storming off.

Jekyll shook his head. "I just can't believe that man sometimes," he muttered.

"Oh, he's an idiot," sighed Dracula. "And like so many idiots, he thinks he's intelligent. Sometimes they just have to be put in their place."

"Well, you certainly did that, darling," murmured Elizabeth, kissing him.

"Count Dracula, maybe you can help us decide about our wedding," said Emma. "We want you to attend, if possible, so where would be convenient for you?"

"Someplace without crosses," replied Dracula.

Emma and Jekyll shared looks. "But…all churches have crosses," said Jekyll slowly.

"Well, have them removed," retorted Dracula. "Otherwise we can't come."

"I thought your idea about an outdoor wedding was splendid," said Jekyll to Emma.

"But where, Henry dearest?" asked Emma.

"Oh, I know!" cried Dracula. "There's a lovely little grassy place in Whitby, on the cliffs overlooking the ocean, by the most charming little church you've ever seen. It's the most romantic spot in the world, at least, Lucy thought so because…"

"Who's Lucy?" interrupted Elizabeth, abruptly.

"Lucy is…was…somebody I knew once," Dracula replied innocently. "She's dead now."

"Good riddance," grunted Elizabeth. "Come on, Dracula, we have business to attend to elsewhere."

"As my dearest wishes," replied Dracula. "Good luck on planning your wedding, Jekyll. Miss Carew. Or should I say, the future Mrs. Jekyll."

They left, and Emma smiled at Jekyll. "Mrs. Jekyll," she murmured. "Oh Henry, how wonderful it sounds."

"Yes," agreed Jekyll. "Almost too wonderful to be true."

"But it _is_ true, Henry," murmured Emma, taking his hands. "We're to be married. And there's nothing in the world that can come between us now."

"No, there isn't," murmured Jekyll with relief. "Hyde is gone forever. And I'm so grateful to you, Emma."

He kissed her and then said, "My dearest, something else has been troubling me, though. After our wedding, and our honeymoon, which we also have to plan, we're going to have to buy a house of our own. I don't know that I have the funds to buy a grand place…"

"Oh Henry, you mustn't worry about that!" exclaimed Emma. "My father left me his entire fortune in his will when he died. We have plenty of money, and I thought we'd buy a nice little home in London and maybe an office for you, dearest, so that you could officially start a medical practice now that you don't want to experiment anymore."

Jekyll smiled. "Dearest, that's wonderful!" he exclaimed. "No, now that I'm about to be married, the only thing I want in the world is a nice, quiet peaceful life. It will be pleasant to be a normal doctor, and help people get well, rather than pursue these insane theories. I don't care about good and evil anymore, the only thing I care about from now on is you, my dearest." He grinned. "Besides, being a doctor's wife is fairly respectable, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't want to be anything else, Henry," she replied with a smile. "But Mrs. Henry Jekyll, wife of the kind and respected Dr. Henry Jekyll."

Jekyll laughed. "Well, hopefully your wish will come true."

She kissed him. "I know it will," she murmured.


	18. Chapter 18

The night before the weddings of Dr. Henry Jekyll and Dr. Victor Frankenstein, Count Dracula invited both men to _The_ _Bat and Wolf_ for one last drink as bachelors. Dr. Jekyll was positively aglow, and could talk of nothing but his impending wedding. Dr. Frankenstein, on the other hand, was mainly focused on drinking as much as he possibly could so that he could remember and realize nothing.

"I just can't believe it," he sighed, glumly. "I always thought I would die a bachelor, after numerous torrid love affairs with various women. At least, that's what I always hoped. Now tomorrow I'm sentencing myself to the hangman's noose and the long drop, to go through the rest of my life with one, annoying woman as my wife."

"Oh, cheer up, Frankenstein," said Dracula, encouragingly. "Numerous torrid love affairs with various women aren't all they're cracked up to be."

"Don't lie to make me feel better, Dracula," growled Frankenstein.

"All right, they are," admitted Dracula. "But I think you'll enjoy married life, once you get used to it."

"You're lucky, Dracula," sighed Frankenstein. "You've never had to be married. You don't know how terrible it can be."

"You haven't been married either," pointed out Dracula.

"Yes, but I can see it now," retorted Frankenstein. "Justine and I, growing old together, a lifetime of trying to outdo the other, a couple at each other's throats. How happy that will be," he said, sarcastically. "Year after year of insults, of challenges, of me having to win one way or another because I can't let a woman beat me, and then a baby on the way…Get me another drink."

Dracula obeyed, standing up and refilling Dr. Frankenstein's mug. "It could be worse," Dracula said cheerfully, handing the mug back to the doctor.

"Oh, how could it possibly be worse?" demanded Frankenstein.

"Well…you could be dead," suggested Dracula.

Frankenstein groaned. "I wish I were. Oh well. There's nothing for it. I just have to face it. She's going to be strict, of course," he grumbled, taking a swig from his mug. "Controlling, she won't let me do my work, I guarantee it. 'Victor, stop making that racket!' 'Victor, no body parts in the house!' 'Victor, get that corpse out of here, you're scaring the children!'" he grumbled, mimicking Justine's voice.

"Hard luck," said Dracula, comfortingly. "What about you, Jekyll?" he said, turning to Jekyll. "Do you think Emma will let you continue your work?"

"I don't want to continue my work," sighed Jekyll. "I don't want to do anything else but make Emma happy. I'm going to start a medical practice in London."

Frankenstein choked on his beer. "What?" he gasped, coughing. "You, Jekyll? Become a common doctor?!"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Jekyll. "I can help a lot more people directly than I could with my ludicrous theories. And that's why I engaged in science in the first place. And I'll receive a steady income and be able to support Emma in the style she's accustomed to."

"But…but…you mean you're just going to abandon your theory?!" cried Frankenstein, aghast.

"Yes," replied Jekyll, calmly. "I'll sacrifice anything for my love."

Frankenstein shook his head, astonished. "I never thought I'd see the day," he sighed. "Dr. Henry Jekyll becomes a common doctor. I need another drink."

"I think it's very admirable, Dr. Jekyll," said Dracula, smiling. "If there's one thing I've learned of late, it's that love is worth sacrificing everything for."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, dearest," said Elizabeth, appearing behind Dracula.

"Hello, darling," he said, turning to kiss her. He grinned. "I was just telling Dr. Frankenstein that it's best to be attached to just one woman rather than several. Everyone is happier that way."

"That's certainly true," she agreed, smiling. "I know both you gentlemen will be very happy."

"That's a matter of opinion," retorted Frankenstein, taking a deep drink.

"Any plans for the honeymoon, Jekyll?" asked Dracula.

"Oh yes," replied Jekyll, smiling. "Emma and I are going to Bier Ritz. And we'll stop by Paris, to relive some memories."

"I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time," said Elizabeth. "And do say hello to Erik while you're there."

"Justine and I are going home to Switzerland for the honeymoon," retorted Frankenstein. "It's already been ruined anyway, what with the little…accident."

"That will teach you to be more careful in the future, won't it?" asked Dracula.

"Damn right it will," retorted Frankenstein. "I'll never have another child as long as I live, so help me. And that goes for creatures I create by myself. No more," he said, raising his mug and drinking again.

"Well, what do you two say to a final show?" asked Elizabeth, grinning. "For old time's sake? A final song and dance?"

"That would be lovely," replied Jekyll.

"It certainly would," agreed Frankenstein. "I want another woman besides my wife to stare at before I'm bound to the latter forever."

Elizabeth smiled and climbed onto the stage. The other men in the tavern immediately applauded, and she waited for the applause died down to begin:

_Wrong and right, good and bad_

_Old and new, happy and sad_

_Love is all this and more_

_It hurts, it burns, it sighs, it roars_

_It can send you to highest heaven_

_Or send you to darkest hell_

_But no matter what it does_

_Oh Love, I love you well._

_I don't care that you're rich_

_I don't care that you're poor_

_I don't care if you're witty_

_Or just a total bore_

_I don't care if you're handsome_

_I don't care if you're smart_

_For in my mind you're both_

_The greatest work of art_

_And one I know I'd never sell_

_Oh Love, I love you well_

_I understand your ups_

_I understand your downs_

_I understand your smiles_

_I understand your frowns_

_I'll never leave you all alone_

_All locked up in a cell_

_For I'll always have the jailer's key_

_Oh Love, I love you well._

_Whatever you do, whatever you say_

_My love is here, and here to stay_

_The earth and heaven can fall away_

_The sea and sky can melt to grey_

_The trees can fall, and the mountains sink_

_But when you think you're off the brink_

_Just shout my name out like a bell_

_I'll hold you and your fears I'll quell_

_With every ringing, gentle knell_

_You know it's true, this song I tell_

_Oh Love, I love you well. _

Everyone applauded enthusiastically, except Frankenstein. "Well, that's the last time I'll see entertainment like that," he said, glumly. "I'm sure Justine will never let me come back here again."

"Emma and I will stop by as often as we can," promised Jekyll.

Dracula grinned, but with a gentle sadness. "That would be pleasant," he said. "But it may not be possible. Elizabeth and I are…thinking of selling the tavern."

"Selling?" repeated Frankenstein. "But why?"

Dracula shook his head. "It was just a thought, gentlemen," he said. "We have to discuss it further. But we were thinking…" he trailed off, and shook his head again. "Never mind, I will not burden your minds with it tonight. You should be happy the night before your weddings. Do have another drink, on the house, as I believe the phrase is."

"Don't mind if I do," said Frankenstein, helping himself.

"I'd better get home," said Jekyll, standing up. "I want to be well rested for tomorrow. It's going to be the happiest day of my life."

Elizabeth, who had finally been allowed to get off the stage by the lull in the fervent applause, met Jekyll on the way out. She smiled at him. "I'm so happy for you, Henry," she whispered. "And thank you, once again. I know you didn't really do anything, but I can't help but think you had some hand in Dracula's enthusiasm for me."

"You created that, Elizabeth," murmured Jekyll. "And that's as it should be. Science just messes everything up."

She smiled. "Good night, Henry," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She raised herself on her toes and kissed him. "For luck," she whispered when she broke. She smiled and then returned to Dracula.

Jekyll walked home, bursting with excitement. Tomorrow his happiness would be complete. Tomorrow Emma and he would be married at last. He realized that with this new commitment in his life, he would have to withdraw some of the old ones. He realized, of course, that with a new wife, Henry Jekyll couldn't spend as much time with the league. In fact, he might have to miss a great number of their meetings. The thought pained him a little bit. The league had been good friends to him all these years. But he was sure they would understand. He would always need his old friends, after all.

The wedding of Dr. Henry Jekyll to Miss Emma Carew, and the wedding of Dr. Victor Frankenstein to Miss Justine Mortiz was one of the most discussed weddings that year. This was mainly because almost nobody was invited. The town gossips, disappointed that dear little Emma hadn't chosen to invite them, spread as many stories as they could about it.

"Yes, I hear it was all a rather dull affair," sighed Mrs. Bassett. "Small, quiet, simple wedding, in Whitby, no less. And outdoors, I'll be bound. Common, country wedding."

"I hear the guest list was very small," added another. "Some Frenchman and his wife, a couple with a great number of children, a common girl, and Count Dracula."

"I wonder that Dr. Jekyll chose to invite him," sniffed another. "He wasn't afraid that Count Dracula would steal the bride?"

"Shameful, inviting common girls to one's wedding," agreed another.

"I hear the Frenchman is the director of the Opera Populaire," piped up one. "The papers are hailing him as a genius."

"A director, a singer, a common girl, and Count Dracula," sighed Mrs. Bassett. "What an unusual wedding it must have been."

Indeed, it was an unusual wedding. The guests consisted of six adults and fifteen children, and one of the couples getting married argued the whole way down the aisle. But the other, Henry Jekyll and Emma Carew, did nothing but smile and gaze into each other's eyes, speaking only to say "I do."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife," said the priest, who looked apprehensively at the assembled guests. "You may kiss the bride."

Jekyll took Emma in his arms and gently kissed her. The guests burst into applause, and Elizabeth burst into tears. "I always cry at weddings," she sobbed, burying her face in Dracula's chest.

"You've never been to another wedding, dearest," retorted Dracula.

"That doesn't mean I don't always cry at them," she replied.

"Yes, you've picked a wonderful time to start," replied Dracula, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, Frankenstein and Justine were once again reminding each other of whose fault it was. "It's entirely your fault," hissed Frankenstein as the priest read the vows.

"No, it's entirely your fault," retorted Justine.

"Excuse me, madam, but I'm not the one who became pregnant," hissed Frankenstein. "That's the only reason we're marrying, so it's your fault."

"I wouldn't be pregnant if it weren't for you," hissed Justine. "So it's your fault."

"It was your moment of weakness."

"It was not, it was yours!"

"Women are weak, not men, so it had to be yours."

"That's a filthy lie, Victor Frankenstein!"

"It's your fault, damn it, so admit it!"

"You'd be dead if it weren't for me!"

"I wish I were, then I wouldn't have to marry you!"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

He did, and continued to do so, both latching onto the other tightly.

Dracula shook his head. "I'd hate to be their child," he muttered. "Come on, dearest, let's go congratulate the couples."

All the members of LEM, plus Adam, Victoria, and their children gathered around the couples to congratulate them. Dracula shook hands with Jekyll, saying, "I knew this day would come from the moment I met Miss Carew."

Jekyll smiled. "Thank you, Dracula," he said. "For everything. I wouldn't be the happy man I am today without you and your wonderful league."

Dracula smiled, somewhat sadly. "Yes, the league," he said. "Whatever is to become of her? Losing two of our members to their wives."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," replied Jekyll. "We can always recruit more members, after all."

Dracula smiled again. "Yes," he said. "Of course we can."

He leaned forward and whispered, "Dr. Jekyll, I'm calling an emergency meeting of the league tonight. There's something very important I have to speak to all of you about."

"Tonight?" repeated Jekyll, shocked. "But Dracula, it's my…"

"Wedding night, I know," finished Dracula. "You'll be back in plenty of time, but it's simply imperative that we have this meeting tonight. You will come?"

Jekyll at last nodded. "Of course," he replied.

Dracula grinned. "Excellent. I'll see you there, then."

And he hurried off to go congratulate Frankenstein.

At eight o'clock, Dr. Henry Jekyll said goodbye to his new wife, with a promise that he would return as soon as he could, and made his way to Carfax Abbey. The old abbey looked still and peaceful under the gentle moonlight, and Jekyll could not help but remember the first time he had looked upon the old place, so long ago. What a different man he had become since then! But it had all started with an invitation from Dracula.

He smiled as he knocked on the great doors. They were immediately opened by Elizabeth, who ushered him inside. "Hurry," she said with a smile. "The sooner we finish our business, the sooner you can get back to your darling wife."

Jekyll entered the living room, where the other members of the league were assembled. He looked at them all fondly. Dracula and Elizabeth, of course, had not changed in appearance since he first met them, but he thought maybe in mind they had. Elizabeth went back to Dracula and lovingly put her arms around his neck, and he embraced her around the waist. Frankenstein looked a little older, and certainly more unhappy, but Jekyll thought maybe he wasn't really. Erik had not changed much, but Jekyll remembered when Christine had first come here, and the terrible fight between Erik and Dracula over her. How changed they all were.

"Gentlemen, you're all probably wondering why I called you here, tonight of all nights," said Dracula with a smile. "Well, it is quite important, so I thought you all should know." He took a deep breath. "Elizabeth and I have agreed that it would be best to disband the league."

Everyone sat in shocked silence. Then Frankenstein stammered. "But why? You can't do that to me! I have to have some excuse to get out of the house!"

"I assure you, Dr. Frankenstein, it's for the best," replied Dracula. "We all have families now which we wish to take care of. Besides, the LEH has been annihilated. Monsters are in no danger of dying out, with our only opponent gone. So why should our league exist anymore? Why should we not rather part company, and let each of us live his own life?"

"I think it is a good idea," said Erik, nodding. "My new career is going to keep me extremely busy. I just wouldn't have the time to attend league meetings."

Jekyll nodded slowly. "I suppose it is for the best," he agreed. "Although I'll miss you all terribly."

Dracula smiled. "Surely the new Mrs. Jekyll can fill your loneliness, Dr. Jekyll?"

He nodded again. "Yes, but I still can't say I won't miss you. You people were the first friends I ever had. Without you, I don't know where I'd have ended up."

"Probably with Hyde in the gutter," retorted Frankenstein.

"And so would you, Frankenstein," retorted Jekyll. "Let's not forget who saved you from LEH."

"We have had good times, gentlemen," said Dracula. "And we have many memories. As long as we keep them alive, the League of Extraordinary Monsters will never truly die."

Everyone nodded, and there was silence for a while. Then Frankenstein asked, "And where will you go, Dracula?"

"Oh, Elizabeth and I are moving back to Transylvania," replied Dracula. "We're selling Carfax and the tavern. We're both quite homesick, and it's hard for me being famous. I do despise all the attention. We're returning to Transylvania, where nobody knows anything about opera, or opera singers, and we're going to live nice, quiet peaceful lives together."

"I doubt that," retorted Frankenstein. "You two are vampires. You don't the meaning of the words 'quiet' and 'peaceful'."

Dracula and Elizabeth smiled at each other. "As quiet and peaceful as vampires' lives can be," retorted Dracula, with a grin.

"So I suppose this is the last we'll ever see of you, then?" asked Jekyll, with a great deal of sorrow in his voice.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "You never know, Dr. Jekyll," she replied. "You never know."

Everyone was quiet for a long time, then Dracula cleared his throat. "Well, gentlemen, the League of Extraordinary Monsters is over. Let me say that it has been my privilege to work with you all, and I've never met a better group of mortals. You're all fine men, and I hope you're very happy in your future lives. Think of each other sometimes, and remember our league. Until then, gentlemen," he said, with a grin and a soft smile. "Elizabeth and I bid you farewell."

He put his arm around her waist and they left the room, shutting the door behind them. "Well, I'd best get back to Justine," said Frankenstein, standing up. "Who knows what sort of trouble she could have gotten into? Confounded women, always messing everything up…"

"I too should return to Paris," replied Erik. "Christine and my opera will be waiting for me. Goodbye, Dr. Frankenstein. Dr. Jekyll."

They shook hands with Erik and he departed. Frankenstein gathered up his hat and coat and said, "Well, good luck, Jekyll. With your marriage and all that. Hope it works out."

"Thank you. Yours too, Frankenstein," replied Jekyll.

Frankenstein laughed. "My dear Dr. Jekyll," he said. "It is my most fervent hope that it will not. That way I can be free once more. For the time being though," and he tipped his hat. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," replied Jekyll, as Frankenstein shut the door. Jekyll was left alone in the room. He looked for one last time at the living room, at the home that had come to be his home, and let a tear slide down his cheek. He would miss them, he would miss them all. But he would be happy with Emma, he knew. Without her, and without them, he would have long ago fallen into despair and let Hyde consume him. But now…now it was all over. A new beginning was upon him.

He opened the door and looked back once more at the house. "Monsters," he murmured, and grinned. "What grand people."

He shut the door and hurried home to Emma.

**The End**


End file.
